


To be or not be Patient

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aro has a soft side, Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bella Swan talks back, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Character Turned Into Vampire, Companionable Snark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irresistible attraction, Mates, Mention of Starvation, Not exactly Edward friendly, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Vampire gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: Suddenly a presence behind me, I saw him in the mirror first.Aro. Our eyes met."I apologise for the intrusion, but I wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be. Do you need anything?"I shook my head lightly."No everything is wonderful. I would have never dreamed that I should have rooms like this."He stepped slowly up behind me; our eyes still connected in the mirror.I felt his cold hard chest against my back."Forgive me, my dear, but I wanted to try again, if I may?"Set in New Moon. Bella makes a sacrifice to save Alice and Edward. She's now stuck with the Volturi, but a fascination rises quickly between her and a certain dark-haired vampire.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Of Lessons and Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to another site first. Thought I might add it here too.

The king of Volturi was talking. I found it only polite to listen to the words coming from his delicious lips. Wait, delicious?! I shook my head a little at the errand thought.

Edward had known of his intentions, of course. Aro wanted to test my abilities.

He stood, in the middle of the room. His hand outstretched to me. His deep voice washing over me.

_"Would you do me the honour?"_

Gulping slightly, I stepped forward, tentatively, laying my hand in his. He pulled me towards him, into the bubble of his mesmerising scent. I couldn't place it. My mouth nearly watered though. Both his hands clasping mine his head was bowed. He breathed in deeply. I stood, tense and waited. Suddenly, he looked up, our eyes met, and his skin against mine tingled. He let go of me.

 _"Interesting"_. He said.

* * *

So, I am stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I just had to say, "take me, instead". Of course, I did. Oh, I didn't care about Edward. He was a bastard. He left me. But Alice. I had to save her. I could tell Aro wanted to keep her. But I also knew he was intrigued by his inability to read my mind. And perhaps there was more.

He had consented to letting them go if I stayed. So, I agreed. I was lying to myself, not wanting to admit that something was up. I don't know why, but the moment I saw the elegant dark-haired man, and his crimson eyes, my heart had nearly jolted to a stop. My skin on my hands were tingling where he had touched me. I could see in his eyes he had felt it too.

I had barely noticed the other two. Caius was scowling at me. Marcus sat in a bored posture, but he did have a Mona Lisa smile on his face.

After being shown to my rooms, I had settled in well. The surroundings certainly left no room for complaint. I had a big room, with a huge four-poster bed. The bedding was black, with crimson and gold details. There was a seating area at the other end, by the huge windows. The plush furniture, emitting an enticing aura of comfort.

I looked around. A door led into a magnificent walk-in closet. It was filled with, what appeared to be awfully expensive clothing. An entire wall was covered in a large floor to ceiling mirror.

Nearly getting lost in my closet, I finally exited and found the door to my bathroom. Wow. Now this I could get used to. Everything was black marble inlaid with gold. It was ridiculously luxurious. I didn't think vampires needed to bathe. But then again, they did have a rather messy diet. The tub was sunken into the floor, and it was huge. The towels were so soft I nearly swooned.

Suddenly a presence behind me, I saw him in the mirror first.

Aro. Our eyes met.

"I apologise for the intrusion, but I wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head lightly.

"No everything is wonderful. I would have never dreamed that I should have rooms like this."

He stepped slowly up behind me; our eyes still connected in the mirror.

I felt his cold hard chest against my back.

"Forgive me, my dear, but I wanted to try again, if I may?"

My heart lurched slightly, but I nodded, nonetheless.

His hand came up in front of me, his fingers gently caressing my cheek, my jaw. My eyes closed at his touch. I shivered. His other arm came round my waist and pulled me against him. My gasp flew from my mouth, as I felt his lips on my neck. He held me there for a while, gently placing kisses from my jaw to my neck and shoulder.

"What is it about you, that draws me in, Isabella?" he asked against my ear.

I opened my eyes.

"I know you feel it too, my dear. Your pulse..."

He tilted his head

"I can hear it in your veins. Feel it..."

He dragged his tongue across my neck

"On my tongue. Extraordinary," he breathed.

My breathing was very shallow. His words and his touch sent me reeling.

Edward had never been like this. His actions seemed like those of a boy, compared to the very much grown man holding me against him. He was seducing me, so easily too, I couldn't keep pace.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"I cannot deny that I may have difficulties keeping away from you."

He crooned, his lips caressing the shell of my ear.

"I do not understand, though. We have only just met. I cannot read your mind, but when I touch you, I feel like I know you."

I had no idea, what he was going to do to me. I didn't even know if I minded. Something beyond my control, was happening. Here I was, melting at the touch of a complete stranger. A vampire. His crimson eyes ghosting over our entwined forms in the mirror, like he had never seen anything like it. Our eyes met again. I laid my hands on his arm, that was around me. He inhaled deeply against my neck, his nose under my jaw. Then slowly, he stepped back. His eyes darker now. Not dangerous exactly. Alluring, actually.

"I will come fetch you tomorrow. There is much to discuss, to learn. You will start lessons with Caius tomorrow at around midday. I wish you a good night. Sleep well, my dear."

* * *

_**The next day.** _

I woke at around 10 AM the next day. Pacing my room, thinking. After my encounter with Aro yesterday, I did not feel like leaving my room. A lot of vampires roamed the castle. I would stay in here for sure. Thinking I would soak in the huge bathtub, I could perhaps relax a little.

I soon drifted in a bed of bubbles.

Much later when the water was growing tepid, I sighed, and realised, I needed to get out, before I got cold. My brow furrowed, as I suddenly remembered my appointment with Aro. Oops. Opening my eyes, my heart jumped into my throat and I lurched upright, water splashing everywhere.

Aro stood there, gazing down at me. I was so shocked I didn't even try to cover myself. He nodded slowly, before turning back and closing the door.

Okay, so the vampire king had just seen me naked. How long had he even been standing there? Why the hell didn't he knock? Seething, I was out of the bath wrapped in a towel in no time, stalking after him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing," I shouted. "Don't you know how to knock?" Aro stood at the window his back against me, all impressive in his black suit. I wasn't fazed. I think.

"I would like you to get dressed, Isabella. We have things to tend to, not the least your lessons with Caius. I grew worried when you failed to meet with me at midday. No matter, I can see why you would be distracted."

"Wait, I'm not finished with you," I shouted. "You are supposed to knock!"

He turned around to face me.

"Oh please, do not be so dramatic, I have seen plenty of bodies before yours. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now please get dressed."

Glaring at him, I stood my ground. He merely looked right back at me. I suddenly realised I only had on my towel. It barely came down to my thighs. I blushed deeply.

Hoping he wouldn't notice my blush, I huffed loudly, and stalked over to the huge walk-in closet and marched inside.

Shouting over my shoulder as I searched for items of clothing.

"That's not the point. It's incredibly rude to just barge in on people. "

A shadow bloomed behind me.

"I don't care that you are the king. You should knock." I continued dismissively.

"Do not test me." He growled in my ear. He had been standing in the doorway, but suddenly he was pinning me against the wall mirror of my walk-in closet. His rock-hard chest pressed against my back. My towel had somehow managed to stay in place, but it had slid down a little. I could feel his burning gaze at the swell of my breasts. I looked up at him in the mirror. I was panting slightly, my breath fogging up the reflection, my heart racing at his sudden proximity.

He inhaled deeply against my skin.

"You have no idea how close I am to... "

He broke off, steadying himself.

"As I said, do not test my patience."

"I wasn't trying to test you; I merely stated my opinion. You should learn to knock; you can't just barge in on people like that. It is very rude and comes across as impatient." I said in a slightly breathless voice.

He growled softly. "I can assure you; I am the most patient being on this planet, mia cara. But I am also very much used to getting what I want. For some strange reason, I want you so very badly. I will restrain myself for now, but if you displease me, I will have to discipline you, and you will be begging for mercy within the day. Do not test me."

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. How could he make the word discipline sound so enticing? He had that smirk on his face, showing his teeth, and a look of fascination, like he was wondering what I'd do next. I tried to wriggle experimentally, but of course there was no budging him away. Freakin' statue.

Trying to calm my heart down, I breathed deeply, noting the smell that clung to him. It was intoxicating. Like citrus and a pine like smell. Sandalwood maybe. Trying not to lose focus, I said; "Well, I think you'll find me just as patient. I will never beg you, trust me."

His eyes darkened. A lot.

"We shall soon see, mia cara." With that he pressed against me, and then he yanked the towel off me. I stood naked, pressed against the mirror with Aro in his black suit, about to rock my world.

He certainly rocked his hips against my butt, and my eyes went wide. I could feel his excitement, hard, pressing between my ass cheeks. I moaned at the sensation. Wait, no moaning. No no, we do not moan, do you hear me, body?

Suddenly he spun me around, my back now against the cold mirror and his hips pressed into mine, and the pressure made lights burst in front of my eyes. "Ah!" The sound escaped me before I could stop it. Okay, maybe a little moaning, then. Had he not been pinning me in place, I would have crashed to the floor. His manhood was pressing against my core, making my body tingle and my insides clenched. Aro smiled knowingly down at me. I know he felt it too. Slowly he began thrusting his hips at me. My hands were at his shoulders, and I was breathing him in as the sensations grew. A spring was being tightened within me. I became short of breath and I whimpered. My mind knew it was crazy, but damn it if I wasn't attracted to him. I couldn't explain this chemistry between us. I could see in his eyes that he felt it too, though. His hands came around and grabbed my butt and lifted me up, my legs swinging around his waist. I groaned at the sensation of his member, pressing against me again and again. It sent shocks all the way to my scalp.

Suddenly he started to glide down my body. My legs came down, and my mind was reeling. He was on his knees in front of me, his hands on my hips. His eyes never left mine, as his right hand glided down to rest on the neat curls of my sex. I sucked in a sharp breath. I barely registered what was happening, completely lost in his crimson gaze. His thumb slid down over the hood of my clit so very slowly. My hips lurched forward, and I gritted my teeth hands grasping futilely at the mirrored wall behind me. My eyes squeezed shut at the intense feeling.

"Oh, you will look at me, Isabella," he crooned.

"Or it will be much worse for you."

I leaned my head back against the mirror but opened my eyes to look down at him. His mouth was open again. I wanted to suck on that lower lip of his. Though he would never know it. He slowly slid his thumb back up my clitoris, dragging the hood up, so that he exposed me completely. Without any warning, his mouth was on me. "Ah!" Again, with the involuntary sounds. He was going to drive me nuts. Our eyes never left each other.

He slowly sucked and nipped at the little bundle of nerves for a few seconds, before with a last lick of his flat tongue, he stood back up and backed away. I was fuming. The feeling had been delicious, and I could feel something about to burst.

"Why did you stop?" I practically snarled at him.

He smirked but said nothing. He only stood there watching me, waiting. I was propped against the mirror, body humming from his searing touch. My clit was tingling worse than ever. I clenched my thighs together and the feeling nearly sent me into a world of darkness.

"Wha-"... I was panting.

"What did you do to me?" I said, mouth dry, my hand shooting to my core. I had to relieve the need that was strumming at me, but my touch was too much. I wriggled uncomfortably. "What's happening to me?"

He stood gazing at me, before he finally answered.

"I am simply teaching you a lesson for your insolence, mia cara. I have placed a small amount of my venom on your pert little clitoris, and the tingles should keep you on edge for a few days. You will find release when I allow it. Until then, you should be getting ready for your lessons. We will meet Caius in my library shortly." He straightened his immaculate suit, unnecessarily.

"Now please, go get ready." He stood back and watched me, still smirking.

I took a deep breath my chest heaving. Bracing myself I stood up straight and started to get dressed, gritting my teeth at the feeling. I wasn't very experienced with these things, but I imagine this is what a vibrator would feel like. Putting on my jeans was the worst part. They kept pressing against me too much, and I couldn't stand it. Finally finding myself on my hands and knees I hissed through my teeth.

"God fucking damn it!"

"Language, young one" Aro said smoothly.

I sent him a dirty look, and he simply looked straight at me. I knew I would be punished even more if I didn't monitor my language too.

"This isn't fair," I said, completely aware of the petulant tone in my voice.

"I can't wear pants like this!"

"Well, then a dress will have to do, won't it." He strode over to the rack and took down a deep purple dress.

"Put this on, it shouldn't bother you much."

Grimly I put it on. It was knee length, with a tasteful neckline. I started to slip into my sneakers, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to find Aro glowering at me.

"You are not wearing that dress with sneakers. That is not going to happen."

He found heels matching my dress, and we were off. I skipped the knickers completely. There was no need for that kind of negativity in my life.

I had trouble walking in heels as it was. Add the sensations of his venom on my clit, and I knew, I was in trouble. My mind flooded with images of us together. The way he talked to me, his hands on my body. His tongue... I walked as straight as I could manage, one hand clinging to the walls. Aro walked beside me, apparently not a care in the world. Damn, I hate vampires.

Caius was waiting on us, he was in a towering mood.

"You are late!" He snapped.

"I do apologize, brother, Isabella, had a few lessons to learn, before we could get here."

Aro sat down smoothly in a plush sofa, waiting for the lesson to begin. Caius looked at me curiously. Aro's eyes were on me like a hawk.

Caius did the best he could with me, but in my state, I had no hope of following his words. The hours went by, and I thought perhaps, when I was having dinner, I could get away from Aro's burning gaze. But no. Of course not.

The food was brought to me. He watched me as I ate. I tried to avoid his eyes as best as I could. Finally, after 8 hours, my lessons were done and Caius quietly left the library.

Others were perusing books among the shelves. I was looking at anything but Aro. I had several times felt like my core would burst, and I discretely had been trying to ease the pressure, by rubbing a little on the seat. At least I thought I was discreet. A quick glance at Aro and I could see his eyes had turned a few shades darker. His mouth slightly open in a hungry smirk. I tried to ignore him and focused on the lesson instead.

Caius never seemed to be bothered with Aro's presence. Now that our lessons were over, I was wondering if I should return to my room. I was thinking a shower might be able to wash off this venom. "So, I should perhaps return to my room?" I said tentatively. Aro lifted one eyebrow. Oh no. He knew exactly what I was up to. Busted.

He was sitting leaned back against the couches back, his ankle on his knee, both arms resting comfortably on the sofas back.

"Leave us," he said softly. I started and began standing up.

"Not you, young one, you stay here." He said smoothly.

I collapsed back in my chair, my fingers shaking. Everyone left the library in a hurry.

"As you see, _mia cara_ , I'm am very much used to getting my way." He said in suave voice.

I swallowed, and the acoustics of the library made the gulping noise way more magnified in a rather embarrassing manner. He chuckled darkly.

A very pregnant silence stretched between us. His crimson gaze washed over me. His venom was doing god knows what at my centre, and I squirmed a little. He had that smirk again.

I don't know how long we sat there. Finally, my body was beginning to lose the battle. I involuntarily clenched my thighs again, and the tiniest moan escaped me. His eyes darkened again.

"Please." I gasped. The word had fallen from my lips against my will. But I knew I had to give in. It was too much.

He didn't move a muscle. My hips bucked of their own accord, and my hands gripped the armrests of my chair too tightly. I leaned back in my seat head tilting all the way back. I arched as another pulse rocketed through me.

"Oh god, please," I begged. "Aro, master, I'm begging you." My teeth were clenched so tightly, it nearly sounded like a snarl.

A long silence later, my body shuddered, and my breath was so shallow, I was nearly lightheaded.

"Come over to me, Isabella." Aro finally said. His words were like silk, wrapping around me, drawing me in.

I shivered but got up and walked over to where he sat. His posture had not changed once during the day, but now he moved to the edge of his seat and placed his hands on my hips. Suppressing a shiver, I took a deep breath. His hands slid down my dress, grabbed the hem and pulled it up, so it bunched at my hips. My heart fluttered, remembering his mouth on me. My knees nearly gave way. And I hadn't put on any knickers. Damn it. He seemed to have planned it all out. His hands on my hips again, he leaned forward his teeth slightly bared.

'Oh gods. Can he smell me?'

His teeth grazed the top of my right thigh, and I gasped at the sensation. Then he placed an open mouthed kiss and moved on to my left thigh. My head snapped back as he gave it the same treatment. I felt his hand between my knees, gently nudging them apart. Then his touch left me.

I waited. Nothing happened. I looked down, to see that he was again leaning back, arms on the sofas back. He was smacking his lips gently as he looked me over.

"Now, Isabella, please straddle me."

My mind clenched.

"What?" I stated dumbly.

"You heard me," he said smoothly. "Straddle me."

I stared at him. He was still in his suit. It was probably ridiculously expensive.

"Now, _mia cara_." He said.

Slowly, shaking from need, I placed my right knee on the sofa and clambered into his lap. Now I understood why he had hoisted up my dress. I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself.

"Good, now you know what you want. Take it. You may, however, not use your hands."

I gawked at him; I had no idea what he meant. Take what? My face must have shown my confusion in no uncertain terms.

"Aaah, another lesson, then", he crooned. I shivered.

His hands came down on my hips again, and he drew me in, rocking my hips against his. His manhood grazed my centre. My sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know. He did it again. My hands gripped his shoulders tightly and the smallest sound escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, my brow furrowed at the intense feeling washing over me. I felt a hand under my chin, and my eyes snapped open. His crimson eyes were on me.

"Take it," he said simply. I released a shuddering breath, and I rocked my hips against him experimentally. Aro placed his arms on the back of the sofa and just sat back and watched me as I slowly found a rhythm. His suit trousers were so soft, that they didn't irritate my clit too much, but his rock-hard erection gave me momentary relief, that I sought again and again. The tension kept building.

I leaned forward against his chest as my movement became more erratic. Gripping the lapels of his suit tightly, I whimpered. His forehead against mine I looked into his eyes. They swirled darkly. I didn't know what to expect, except that if I stopped now my world would fall. I briefly wondered if I would leave a stain on his trousers. The coil inside me seemed to hum, and one of my hands gripped around his neck as I choked out sounds, I had never even heard before. My need was desperate now. Groaning I was rocking against him for dear life. Suddenly he shifted his hips against mine once, twice, matching my rhythm perfectly. At the third thrust I exploded, convulsing against him, my face against his throat, practically sobbing with relief as I grinded down as hard as I could on him.

I think his name spilled from my lips a few thousand times. Plus, the words "thank you". It had indeed been an awfully long day.

The waves subsided, but I still twitched whenever my privates brushed against his member. His arms came around me, soothingly stroking my back. Still reeling, I tried to get a grip on myself, my breathing in tatters. After a while I started to feel self-conscious. I had just dry-humped Aro, the Volturi king to completion. I had never done anything like that before. It was my first sexual experience. Ever. I couldn't believe he was to be the first to experience it with me. My body was literally singing, my mind screaming. Or humming. I'm not sure.

I started to clamber off him. He made no move to stop me. Looking down, I saw his massive manhood, still clothed, but now I could see translucent smears on his trousers. My face flushed more crimson than his eyes.

"What is the matter, dear one?" Aro asked me softly.

"Nothing," I said way too swiftly.

"You are embarrassed, Isabella."

"I am not," I shot back indignantly.

He chuckled.

"As I said, you would be begging me, and so you did. Words have consequences mia cara. Perhaps you will choose your words more wisely from now on."

"I wouldn't count on it," I bit out, adjusting my dress so it fell in place again.

"Careful," he growled. "I am capable of much more than what you experienced today. Your essence is still wet on my clothes, and I could seduce you here and now. Do you think it wise to cheek me, girl?"

Gulping slightly, my knees quivering at his words. He could seduce me. My core throbbed at the idea. Why was my body doing this? Oh, maybe because he was insanely hot. Dashingly handsome. I couldn't behave rationally around the man - well vampire. I could get lost in his touch way too easily.

"What if I don't care?" I said. Too brave for my own safety. Or stupid. Or both.

Aro's eyes darkened, and he was on me in a flash. His arms around my waist, his lips at my ears, growling.

"You should take heed, my dear. For all my charm, I do not play nicely. Your lack of self-preservation is astounding, and you could end up with more than you bargained for."

His hands on my hips he pressed against me, and I could feel his arousal. His mouth was on my neck, kissing heatedly. Patient my ass.

"I thought you were patient," I whispered. My heart thudding in my chest. He was licking my pulse.

"Oh, I am very patient. Usually. My inability to read your thoughts, however, is making me impatient with you. You certainly know how to push my buttons. I do wonder how you do it, seeming that you are so innocent in matters of the flesh."

A small gasp escaped my lips. Of course, that only confirmed his words.

"How did yo-"

"Oh, come now, my dear. You were pretty lost without my guidance, before you came apart in my lap, that is." He said smoothly. I blushed. Hard.

"Also, your blush after coming back from your first climax, was rather endearing. I swear I could've taken you then and there, had I not had my clothes on."

Well, I certainly blushed even harder now, that's for sure. Thanks man.

"Right." I didn't know what to say. His words were so polite, but so dirty. I was insanely turned on, and I shivered again.

"Shy again, my dear?" He smirked at me.

"No," I lied.

His eyes searched my face, and then rested on my mouth. His lips opened; his teeth bared in a hungry sort of way. I don't know why I did it. Maybe because he had already seen all of me. Maybe because I couldn't get enough of him. I leaned forward slightly, my eyes on his lips, my tongue, grazing his lower lips lightly.

Aro was breathing deeply now. His eyes gleamed with passion, as he licked his lip, tasting me. In one fluid motion, his lips crashed on mine, and he was kissing me, rather impatiently, I might add.


	2. Beggings of a different kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga. Still just playing around with the characters.
> 
> Warning, lemon garden straight ahead. And a little coarse language.
> 
> Do you remember where we left off? No? A small reminder perhaps.
> 
> Aro was breathing deeply now. His eyes gleamed with passion, as he licked his lip, tasting me. In one fluid motion, his lips crashed on mine, and he was kissing me, rather impatiently, I might add.

**_Bella' POV_ **

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was kissing Aro of the Volturi. Standing in his library. _After_ dry humping myself to an incredible orgasm. _On his lap_. I had only met him yesterday, but this man had given me way more pleasure than I had ever had in my entire life. Was it weird, that we had just met, and yet it felt natural for us to be acting like this? I decided not to go there.

His lips parted and he took a deep breath against my mouth, I gathered he was sniffing me. Again. Exhaling explosively, he seemed to be trying to gather himself. The sounds coming from him were fascinating. I nearly climaxed again on the spot. His passion was completely enveloping me.

"Isabella," his voice was a low growl.

I didn't react. Well, not with words anyway. I was gripping his jacked so tightly my knuckles hurt. My mouth was trying to taste as much of his as it could. He tasted delicious. Sweet and fresh all at once.

His lips caught my lower lip and nipped at it. Shivering slightly, my hips bucked against his. He released another growl, hoisted me up by the hips, and had me pinned flat on the sofa in no time, his lips still playing mine like a fiddle. He pressed me into the soft cushions and lifted one of my legs to rest across his elbow. I think my dress ripped at the seam in one side. Moaning way too loudly into his mouth, I realised I soon needed to breathe. My head was spinning, and I nearly saw stars. Snapping my head back, my mouth released his with a rather embarrassing pop. Gulping in fresh air, I barely registered that he was now placing kisses down my throat, his teeth scraping my skin, without breaking it. My gasp brought him to his senses. He was panting, teeth bared against my cheek, soft growls escaping occasionally.

"Tell me to stop," I heard the words, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. I squirmed against him involuntarily. His reaction was instant, his teeth was at my throat again, his hips thrusting forward, hitting just the right spot at my centre, nearly making me jack-knife against him, that is if I wasn't so helplessly pinned by his heavy body.

"No," he growled. "Please, tell me to stop," he repeated the words in a gravelly voice. Was he begging me?

His manhood was still pressed against me, and I couldn't even focus on anything else.

"I can't. I've lost control." I blushed so hard my face nearly smarted from the heat. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I wanted it, costs be damned.

His deep chuckle sent vibrations through me.

"I have noticed," he crooned at my ear, making me shiver. Smug bastard.

"It would be so easy for me to seduce you, take you right here on this couch. Why should not I? We clearly both want it."

"Then why don't you?" So yeah, I needed that brain filter to be upgraded stat. My words catapulted his desire again, and he assaulted my lips, my neck, and my shoulders with his mouth. I could feel the blood rush to the places he was kissing. Where did all this blood come from? My brain probably. I definitely lacked oxygen in that area. He pulled my dress down beneath my breasts, his eyes gazing on them. Then his eyes met mine. I was definitely not lacking blood in my face. His piercing red eyes were taking in every inch of my skin. I tried to cover myself up with my hands, a bit self-conscious. His hands stopped me, grapping my wrists, our eyes met. "No, please let me see."

I nodded slightly, and he pulled my arms above my head, keeping them in place way too easily. His gaze shifted back to my chest, as he caressed one side of my left breast with his icy thumb. My nipple nearly hurt with how fast it pebbled into a peak. Slowly he took it in his mouth, carefully laving it with his cold tongue, undulating his hips against me at the same time. I hissed through my teeth, arching my back. His hand came around my waist, lifting me to his mouth. He inhaled deeply against my skin, and a groan rumbled through him. Letting me gently back down on the sofa his hand came round and pressed between my breasts. His forehead rested on it, and he was clearly trying to regain control. Letting go of my wrists, he sat up, still half cradled between my legs.

"We need to stop." the words were breathless. He swallowed hungrily, licking his lips, still panting a little.

"I would like to get to know you before we take this further. I do not wish to deflower you in such a rush."

I kept silent. My brain clearly still lacked oxygen, because I was screaming internally, willing him to continue his touches. I was in dire need for another release.

"It's not fair, that you rile me up like this, and then just stop. I'm in agony, you know."

"I do," he said knowingly.

His gaze was blazing as it shifted from my face to my crotch. I swear I could see his nostrils flaring.

"Do not think it is easy for me, to stop this. I am also in agony." His hips shifted slightly, his manhood pressing against me. Alrighty. No one gets what they want then. I sighed resignedly.

"Could you at least do something about that tingling venom you have left on me? I would like to be able to sleep."

I glanced at him. "And get rid of that smirk too while you're at it, thanks."

He wore that hungry smirk again.

"Well, of course, my dear" he said in a sweet voice. My brain barely registered his movements before he had my legs spread out, his face right in front of my sex. His eyes bore into mine as he inhaled deeply, his lips grazing my thigh, as his fingers nimbly exposed my clit. I was agape at his talent for making eye contact while doing these sordid things to my body. His mouth latched on to my clit, and he worked it like it was a lemon drop. My hands flew up and grabbed the edge of the sofas back behind my head. My whole body tensed, and I actually think I keened at the feeling. He was slowly licking my centre, sucking on me and releasing with a pop. I nearly blacked out. My gaze on him was fierce as I watched him gently probe a finger inside me, while still licking. I was afraid that it might be uncomfortable, and my body jerked at his intrusion, but not from pain. The pleasure was nearly too much. No longer keeping his finger still within me, he gently fingered me, and I whimpered. My body was so tense my knees were level with my ears.

His fiery eyes were on mine, as his mouth crooned into my flesh.

"You may have this release, Isabella." And he sucked my whole clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it. My brain registered his words, and it was those that sent me flying over the edge, more than his ministrations. A guttural yell was ripped from me as I quivered all over, riding out the second orgasm of my life. He didn't stop his ministrations until I slumped completely, my feet hitting the floor. I was completely boneless. Looking up at Aro, my vision blurry, I heard him whisper "Go to sleep, my dear. I will get you to bed." And with that, my world was black.

* * *

The fog slowly lifted, as I became aware of lying on my side on a surface that was way too comfortable. I was nested warmly under the duvet, curled in upon myself, sighing deeply in satisfaction. Suddenly my brain reconnected, and I registered the cold hand on my waist. My body stiffened.

"Good morning, _mia cara_." The voice was soft, gentle. Slowly, I rolled onto my back, stretching my legs out. My body sort of did the rest as the movement grew into a full-blown-spine-tingling-toes-curling stretch. With accompanying sounds of course. A low chuckle reached my ear, and my eyes snapped open. Looking to my right, I saw crimson eyes watching me. Aro lifted his hand from my waist, and gently caressed my chin.

"How did you sleep, my dear?"

I breathed deeply; my body completely relaxed. "Like a rock." I yawned. He chuckled again. "Good stretch, was it?" His gaze was mischievous. I thumped him in the chest with my elbow, not that it hurt him in the slightest. He merely caught my wrist and brought it to his mouth. Placing a gentle kiss on my pulse point. I shivered.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room, not recognising it.

"These are my chambers" Aro said casually.

I sat up slowly to look around. His rooms were primarily decked out in crimson colours. A few splashes of dark green here and there. They were much larger than my own rooms of course.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously. I looked down and realised I was wearing a pyjamas matching the colours of his room. Did he change my clothes?

He smirked in a certain self-satisfied manner, before answering.

"Well, given the state you were in after our... Activities last night, I didn't think it prudent to carry you all the way across the castle. I have not seen anyone looking so thoroughly dishevelled as you were. Plus, you were unconscious. I didn't want to give anyone the wrong ideas."

I gulped slightly at his words, glancing at him, my brain flooded with images of what had been happening yesterday. I could see by his slightly open-mouthed smile that I was blushing. He knew exactly what I was thinking of. I looked away. I was starting to suspect that he actually could read my mind somehow. The silence bubbled up between us, his face still wearing that smirk of his. I could feel it burning into the back of my head.

"No need to look so satisfied with yourself," I muttered.

His deep chuckle tickled my cheek, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck. He pulled me back onto the bed and stretched out on top of me. My legs fell apart, welcoming him of their own accord. He looked down at me. "Well, why should I not be satisfied? No one has ever reacted to my touches..." At that he rocked his hips against my core swiftly, and I threw my head back with a cry. ..."like that. Your cries of passion are still ringing in my ears Isabella. The scent of your release is still clinging to me. In fact, I do not think I shall be able to focus on other matters today." He growled in my ear as he gently rocked against me.

"This is becoming a bad habit. I am afraid I have become quite addicted to you, my dear." He captured my hands with his and our fingers interlocked, he placed them above my head, kissing me deeply. I hummed into his mouth, enjoying the moment.

It felt like I had been here for months. Not just two nights. Two nights, and here I was being thoroughly snogged by the Volturi king. His skill in bringing my body to the edge in a matter of seconds, not even using his hands, was daunting, to say the least. My mind realised the weirdness in my situation, but my body certainly didn't care. Everything was moving so fast, but I was helpless to stop it. I didn't want to stop it.

He kept the slow tempo against my pulsating core, not rushing anything, and it didn't take long for me to reach my peak. We lay still for a while. My breathing gradually coming back to normal, him placing small kisses on my jaw. He finally released my hands.

"I must say, I find it fascinating to watch you reach climax. Your body's reactions are exquisite."

He gently began to unbutton my pyjamas top. I didn't stop him. Soon he had pushed the material aside and were caressing me with his icy fingers. I arched into his touch, my pelvis coming up to meet his. He growled softly, and in a sudden blur of movement, I was completely naked before him. His breath escaped in a low hiss, his mouth clearly watering. "You know, I haven't seen your body once," I stated in a whisper. "I know," he said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I want to see you. It is only fair"

He looked at me silently, and coming to a decision, he began to remove his black shirt. My eyes roamed hungrily at the flesh that slowly came into view. All the buttons undone the shirt fell open. He began to undo his shirtsleeves. I sat up, and my fingers pressed against his bare chest. He halted and stayed completely still. His eyes followed my eyes, taking in his muscular stomach. My fingers travelled down to his waist, disappearing beneath the shirt still on him, feeling his muscular back. My lips met the middle of his chest. A hiss escaped him. "Careful, _mia cara._ I may not be able to restrain myself much longer." The words were said in a hungry growl. He actually swallowed.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to restrain yourself," I said in a breathless voice. I was trembling slightly. Suddenly I found myself flat on my back, his body pressed against me, in a most sublime way.

"Do you not care, what your words are doing to me?" He growled. His hands roamed my body, coming to my hips before they came around to my butt. His weight pressed me into the mattress. His mouth was at my throat. I could feel his manhood resting against my thigh. Suddenly it dawned on me that he had removed his trousers.

"This is your final warning." He said against my throat. His body was tense against mine, clearly trying to hold back.

"Tell me to stop, Isabella."

"No", I said.

He breathed into my ear and I moaned my body reacting on instinct, my hips rocked. He shifted his hips, and I could suddenly feel him at my entrance. His hands gripped my buttocks tightly, a growl escaping him. The tension was unbelievable. I needed him so badly I could barely breathe. "Please," I moaned. "Please, take me Aro. I need you." His mouth was suddenly on mine as he gently began prodding his way into me, his long silky hair framing our faces. He made slow movements, short thrusts, that gradually went deeper inside me. At first it felt great. A whole new feeling of stimulation completely engulfed me. I whimpered as his mouth and tongue was at my pulse point on my neck. Suddenly it began to sting, as the broadest part of him breached my entrance.

"Ah." I stiffened. He stopped.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. "Yes, it just hurts a little. Don't stop but go slow." He nodded and continued as slowly as he could. A few whimpers of pain escaped me. He wasn't exactly small.

Finally, he was nestled completely within me. He stopped his movements to allow me to adjust to him. My insides were burning and tingling all at once. My mind was trying to come to terms with the fact that Aro, the Volturi king, had just penetrated me. Taken my virginity. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I had expected. It did sting a little though.

His pelvis rested gently against my clit, and I needed more friction. I rocked against him experimentally, and we both groaned deeply.

"Please do not do that," he said, panting slightly. "I am trying to go slow." Not heeding his words, I did it again, desperate for some relief of the enormous tension I felt.

"You will be the death of me, Isabella Swan," he growled as he withdrew slightly from my body, before pushing back in. I gasped loudly at the feeling. His hands were still on my butt, as he gently fucked me with shallow thrusts. My knees around his waist, my hands gripping his back tightly. All the new sensations were making me incoherent. I was moaning completely out of control. His thrusts hitting an unknown spot deep inside me.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" He chuckled into my ear, as he shifted position. His hands came up around my head, his hair once again hanging like a curtain around our faces, my legs lying flat in the bed, him practically straddling me. He thrust into me again, and this time his pelvis hit my clit right on the spot. My whole body went rigid and I nearly arched off the bed. His mouth descended upon mine as he continued to thrust into me, slowly making the movements longer and deeper. I didn't think I could take much more, but then he sank his teeth lightly into my neck.

The resulting jolt flew to my core and I jack-knifed against him, my orgasm hitting me like a brick wall, completely taking my breath away. He continued to fuck me through it, until I was completely still. Then he shifted and lay between my legs again, pushing back into my body with more eagerness, as he gradually lost control of his own body.

The sounds he made were so deeply masculine and it sent jolt after jolt to my clit. Suddenly he pulled my right knee up, so that he penetrated me deeper than before.

"Ow," I gasped. "I am sorry, my love. It is not my intention to hurt you." He had stopped, his forehead resting on mine his breathing fast. I could tell it took all his self-control, to not just completely lose it.

"It's okay," I said, my fingers sliding into his hair. "You can move again." He slowly began thrusting, only making every other thrust deeper, so that I could get used to it. Gradually it stopped hurting and left a more desperate need behind.

"Oh, don't stop," I managed. He growled softly, and his pace increased, thrusting deep constantly. My breathing became shallow, my back arching at the feeling of impending release.

"Yeees," he crooned in my ear,

"Do please come for me again, Isabella." He shifted his hips slightly, so that his pelvis pushed up on my clit in time with his increased speed. His mouth sucking on my earlobe.

I came apart within seconds his name wrenched from my lips. He growled deeply, fucking me relentlessly, until his own release came seconds after my own. He groaned and thrust deeply a few more times before stopping completely. We lay there, me panting, him hissing against my cheek. "My Isabella," he said softly.

After a few moments, he withdrew from my body, I winced at the stinging sensation. He glanced at me apologising with his eyes. He pulled me against him, my back to his chest, and pulled the duvet on top of us.

We lay there for a long time. I think I drifted a fair few time. Suddenly a knock at the door, and I started awaking. His lips were at my shoulder, soothing my thumping heart. "My apologies, my dear. But I have been missing from the action since your arrival, I believe they need me. Please stay here in my rooms. I do not want you to wander. Understood?" I nodded sleepily. He kissed me shortly before leaving the bed. In a flash he was dressed and had left the room. I soon drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**_Bella's POV - Three_ ** **_hours later._ **

I was getting bored and hungry while staying in Aro's room. Pacing slightly, I was getting agitated. He had told me to stay put for now, but I was on edge. Since coming here, I hadn't had any contact with others besides Aro and Caius. I needed to get out for a bit. I had no plans on leaving the castle. But maybe I could find the library again. Or even a kitchen. It couldn't be far, after all Aro had told me his room was closer than mine. Deciding I wanted to have a look at some books, I found a heavy robe in his closet. It was way too big for me, which was fine. It reached the floor. I decided it was decent enough with the pyjamas underneath.

Slowly opening the door to his rooms, I peeked out. The halls seemed deserted. I quickly slipped out and chose my direction. Walking along the halls, I saw a lot of paintings on the walls. Clearly vampires were appreciative of art. Especially the old masters. I passed quite a few doors on my way. Some small and insignificant looking, while others were large and ornamented. I was soon hopelessly lost, my feet really cold, my stomach growling.

Reaching the end of yet another corridor, I decided I needed to try some of the doors. Breathing rather nervously, I reached out for the handle and pushed the small door to my left open. It was a small bathroom. Right. Next. The door on my right was a lot bigger. Pushing it inwards I walked in. It appeared to be a study of some kind.

Books lined two walls; a huge desk dominated the middle of the room with seats in front of it. Huge windows were looking out on a magnificent garden.

Mouth agape I walked into the room. A small seating area was placed at a fireplace. The hearth was cold and dark. A chess table was placed by the windows. My fingers touched the desk reverently. It was carved out in dark shiny wood. Everything on top was neatly ordered.

I walked over to the books and looked at some of the titles. The languages were unfamiliar to me. My fingers touched a few, not daring to pull them from the shelf. Something caught my eye. In the corner where the bookshelves appeared to be connected, I realised a wall was cleverly concealing a slender entrance.

Curiously, I walked closer peering inside. The room was rather small, or it appeared to be, because the walls were plastered with pictures of a few different people. I recognised Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Charlie in a few. One wall was dedicated to Victoria alone, with a map at its centre. But most of the walls had my pictures. They were clearly taken by some sort of private detective. Before I could take in much more, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder spinning me around. My heart nearly dropped out through my butt in terror. Aro's face greeted me with a dark scowl.

"What are you doing here, Isabella? I specifically told you to stay in my rooms. Why did you not follow my orders?"

I hugged myself, my mouth suddenly dry.

"You're not the boss of me." I stated blankly.

His eyes darkened with fury as he pulled me from the small room into the study. I was suddenly seated in front of the desk, and he was behind it in his chair. His scowl had not moved. Neither had my stomach. It was still in the small side room.

"Isabella, I am in fact your boss. I am actually your king, should you not have noticed." His voice was filled with anger.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Do _not_ interrupt me," he said the words loudly, nearly shouting. I jumped at the sound. My own anger bubbling to the surface, I said; "Oh great, you have been spying on me, and _you_ are the one that is furious? That makes sense."

"You defied me!" He shouted standing so suddenly I jumped in my seat. He was really angry. My mind suddenly remembered something about him always getting his way. Well he could shove it.

"I don't care, I want to know why you have a room full of pictures of me. I deserve an..." My sentence was cut short by him suddenly standing over me, his arms on my armrests, his face really close to mine. He hissed at me. I became silent rather sharpish. "You _will_ listen to me, Isabella," My name came out in a growl, and a shiver ran down my spine. "When I tell you to do, or not to do something, you _will_ listen, do you understand?"

I didn't answer.

"I asked you a question." He growled. "Answer me."

Not trusting my mouth to say something reasonable, I simply nodded.

"Good." His deep crimson eyes lingered on my face, dropping to my mouth for a long moment before he straightened up.

He began pacing in front of me, his hands at the small of his back. I drew my bare feet up and hugged my knees. My head was spinning. Why did he have me spied upon? A sudden thought hit me. "You already knew who I was, didn't you?" I asked in a tremulous voice. He glanced at me, not answering. Clearly still angry.

"You owe me an explanation; I deserve the truth." I said, in a forceful voice.

Aro laughed in a manic, humourless sort of way, and stopped pacing, standing in front of me. "No, I do not owe you anything, my dear. I am in charge. I decide what you do and do not deserve. Right now, I am considering how to discipline you for your transgressions."

Silence rang around the room after his words.

"You're going to punish me?" I asked incredulous. "Why? I didn't do anything. I simply was bored and hungry and tried to find the library or kitchen. I got lost and suddenly..."

"You _defied_ me," he hissed again. Bending down real close again. His teeth were bared, and his crimson gaze burned with fury.

"I cannot have a mere human go against my will. If you can get away with it, then why should the others not try? No, you need to know your place."

He straightened back up, his deep voice suddenly business like.

"Luckily for you, most of the punishment is too severe for a human. You could never survive. I will have to think on it. For now, I will have Felix show you to your rooms, where you will stay until I come and collect you." He straightened up, and nodded to someone behind me, then he swiftly turned his back on me.

Felix was a huge vampire, and he was at my side in a flash. "Bring her to my... - _her_ room, and have some food brought to her." Aro said imperiously.

Felix nodded and he walked me to the door. He walked briskly beside me, not saying a word, until we were back at my room. He nudged me inside and disappeared, before reappearing shortly with my food. Then he was gone. I wasn't hungry anymore. My mind was aflame. I began pacing my room.

Aro's angry outburst had seemed completely incompatible with my so-called transgressions. It didn't make sense. He had told me not to wander, but I couldn't understand why he was so furious with me.

Unless he was trying to cover for the fact that he had been surveying me for a long time before our first meeting. I fumed at the thought. I suspected he had planned it all out somehow. He had expected me to sacrifice myself for Alice and Edward because he already knew me. I suddenly realised, he had read Edwards mind, so everything we had talked about, he knew. The thought was unsettling. I stood for a long time, just staring into space.

I was suddenly very tired.

I threw myself into a chair in my seating area, wincing as my tender privates got jolted slightly as I hit the seat a little too hard. My mind flooded with images of our love making. How easily he had seduced me. My face suffused with heat, as I thought of how I had begged him to take me. I placed my face in my hands closing my eyes. Trying to rid myself of the feelings coursing through me. I trembled slightly, realising I was cold. Thinking I might as well take a bath, I opened my eyes and started to get up. I yelped as I realised Aro was in front me, looking down at me, his eyes observing me.

"God fucking damn it, will you learn to knock for once!" I shouted, as my hand flew to my thumping heart. "I need to talk to you," he said. "Will you please watch your manners?" "I don't really want to talk to you. So, my manners are irrelevant. Please leave." I snapped.

His face was thunderous, as he had me out of the chair in a flash, and suddenly I was in my bathroom, standing in the shower cubicle. He stood in front of me, arms crossed. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling cornered.

"Well, I was going to try and talk to you in a rational manner, but then.-"

"-I was startled..." I began, but before I could say another word, he had turned on the water and it hit my hair and neck like a bucket of ice. My words ended in a shrill cry, as I tried to push him out of the way to get away from the freezing spray. He barred my way easily pushing me with his body under the shower again. The icy water didn't bother him, of course. His hair was soaked in seconds and became plastered to his neck and cheeks, and I could see the water running down into his shirt.

"Do not interrupt me again," he said. His voice was as cold as the water soaking into my robe and pyjamas. I was shivering violently.

"I do not know how to get you to listen to me, so this will have to do. The better you listen the faster you can get out of the spray, understand?" My clothes were already heavy with the water, and the coldness was penetrating my skin. I needed to get out of the situation, so I nodded silently.

"I need you to understand why I am so angry with you Isabella." His voice was barely louder than the water coming down on us, but his face was so close to mine, that I had no trouble hearing him. "Do not think that our shared intimate moments, will make me more lenient with you. My job is to protect this coven. And you. Especially you." He growled.

I investigated his face. The water was spraying directly into his red eyes, making them gleam more crimson. A violent shiver ran through me. "Yes, I actually had a reason for you not leaving my rooms. You live in a castle full of vampires. Some of them are new-borns. What do you think would have happened, had you wandered in on them? They would have killed you; my orders be damned.

I can only protect you if I am at your side. This I cannot always be, as I have duties as well." He almost sounded scared now. "You have no idea how close I was to losing you today.

When I came to my rooms, and found you missing, I thought the worst. Then I followed your scent through the corridors. I came upon a couple of new-borns also following your scent. You smell quite delicious you know. I had to dispose of them, as there was no reasoning with them. They were hunting, you see. There was nothing I could do. I was relieved to find you safe in my study. You must never go wandering again like that, Isabella. Not as long as you are human. It is far too risky. I cannot lose you."

He fell silent. Water trickled down his face. I was shivering violently.

"I thought yo-you were m-mad b-because I f-f-found your s-s-secret room." I managed.

He sighed, adjusting the water temperature until it became a warm flow. He began removing my robe and pyjamas mechanically, to get the warm water to hit my skin directly. "No, I was not mad at that. I would have shown you that room eventually.

For the record, I was not spying on you. We were tracking the movements of Victoria. She was making a lot of trouble, and we discovered that she was after you. Something had to be done, so I sent Demitri to track you. I reasoned that she would come for you eventually. You came to me first though." He was rubbing my arms gently, trying to sooth my shaking body. His words made sense. I nodded. Or trembled. I'm not sure which.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered. He shook his head, pulling me against his marble body, hugging me. "No, my love, I am sorry for shouting at you. I should have explained everything to you. It is just that I have a hard time keeping focus when I am near you. You are such a distraction to me. My reaction was a result of my nearly losing you."

I sobbed against his shoulder, and he stood holding me, soothing my frayed nerves. The water was still splashing down on us, me in my naked form, and Aro fully clothed in his black suit.


	3. Complexity be consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I'm sorry for any errors I make. I try my hardest to find them all, but some do slip past me.
> 
> Rating for mature content of a sexual nature and slight mention of violence.
> 
> Alrighty, let's begin.
> 
> A tiny reminder of the last chapter:
> 
> I sobbed against his shoulder, and he stood holding me, soothing my frayed nerves. The water was still splashing down on us, me in my naked form, and Aro fully clothed in his black suit.

**_Bella's POV_ **

When I had had my cry, I withdrew my cheek from his shoulder. His eyes were searching for mine. I rewarded his search by meeting his gaze

"Your eyes are almost as red as mine now," He commented with a soft smile.

This made me snort laugh. Big mistake after a cry. Snot everywhere. At the look of my horrified face he laughed. Actually, laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I managed weakly. Still chuckling, he began removing his suit jacket, which had taken the biggest hit.

"It does not matter, my dear. Nothing to worry about." He said warmly, in the process of removing his shirt. My mouth failed to close of its own accord. Aro stood in the shower with me, bare chested, still in his black trousers. Water still washing down his muscular chest. The hairs on his chest had tiny water droplets clinging to them. Most of the hairs clung to his pale skin. I felt blood rush to my neither regions. Damn this man was a Greek god. His muscular arms threw his shirt on the floor, where it fell with a soft splat.

"Close your mouth, dear," he said in an airy voice. I realised I had been staring. I quickly looked down. That didn't help much, as I now saw another area of his body, craving attention. Clearing my throat, I turned sideways, pretending to warm my body under the water.

His chuckle was so deep and sexy. "Why so shy, my dear? Do you not recall our, hmmm, shenanigans earlier today? I rather think you enjoyed that. I have already given you 5 orgasms so far. You have been here barely 60 hours. I think that is pretty impressive, do you not?"

His voice was melting me with the words he let wash over me. My knees went weak, and I panted as I felt my insides jolt with the pleasure of his dirty talk. He must have felt it, because he used his body to back me against the wall behind me, his arms resting on either side of my face.

He breathed deeply; his mouth open.

"You are so responsive, my dear. I can smell you, taste you on the air. It makes me thirsty."

He pushed his whole body into mine, and I could feel exactly what he was thirsty for. My hands were on his chest, fiddling with the hairs, trying to calm the trembling. He was so tall, and so muscular. My body knew instantly what to do, and my hips bucked against him.

"Hmmmm, you like me talking like this, do you, my dear? Touching you like this? You like when I take control?"

Good lord, I think this man could talk me into an orgasm. I actually think I whimpered.

He nuzzled my neck. Breathing deeply.

"I think you do, Isabella."

I didn't respond.

Suddenly he stepped back, out of the shower, leaving me cold despite the hot water showering me.

His eyes were dark, as his gaze roamed my naked form hungrily.

There was a long silence, not counting the splashing water, before I finally broke it.

"Are you going to touch me?" I asked

His eyes snapped back to mine.

"Do you want me to?"

I nodded.

"You want me to make you feel good? Should I touch you until you come apart at the seams again and again?"

My breath was released with a shudder, as my insides were lit by a different kind of thirst, that water could never quench.

He looked at me, clearly knowing _exactly_ what reactions my body had had at his words. He didn't break the silence though.

I nodded again.

He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I see," he said. Then he had that smirk again, showing his teeth slightly.

"Beg," he said in his deep voice.

I didn't know what to do. I turned away from him.

"No," I said. "I will not beg you."

He stood watching me.

"You may have gotten me to beg before, but that will not happen again. I am in control of my body now. I know what to expect from you. Your patience is always on trial with me, and I will simply wait until you can no longer control yourself. I suspect it shouldn't take long."

I turned my back to him, feeling rather nervous. I sounded way braver than I felt. I almost didn't dare look back at him, but when I finally glanced his way, his face was dark. But he didn't move.

I switched off the shower and walked over to the tub and began fiddling with the taps to adjust the waters temperature, intending to submerge myself in hot water to get my body to stop shaking. I hadn't completely realised that it wasn't because I was cold. I hummed a little to show an air of not having a care in the world.

I suddenly felt myself being grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall. His nose in my wet hair, breathing me in, a low growl deep in his chest.

"So, you think you have the power, do you?" He breathed against my ear. "Even when I am so much stronger than you? You would be helpless to stop me, not that you would want me to stop," He pushed against me, his need against my butt. My breathing was shallow, and my heart thudded against my ribs.

"There are more ways than one to be strong," I said, my voice cavalier, my body not so cavalier.

He spun me around with lightning speed, and pushed against me again, his lips on my neck and shoulder. "Well, you seem to know all about that," he said in a deep baritone. I shivered. His mouth devoured mine, our chests flush against each other. He was still wearing his trousers, but suddenly he seemed in a rush to get them off. He had them slid down in seconds, before he again was on me, pushing in between my legs, his moves frantic.

He was inside me with a groan deep in his throat and began thrusting deep and fast. His breathing at my ear was more like growling, as he had his way with me. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but a certain tenderness did linger. He wasn't gentle, but not unnecessarily rough either. His hands were at my hips as he kept his hips at a fast pace. Suddenly he lifted me up, so my legs came around his waist, and the angle inside shifted sharply. I cried out at the intense feelings. His face inches below mine, our eyes met. His mouth was open, teeth bared.

"Would you like me to stop?" He asked in a low growl. I shook my head slightly, almost afraid he would.

"So, do you like it when I take control of your body and mind like this?" He asked his deep voice making me shiver. He had kept his pace so far, but when I didn't answer his question, he slowed down considerably. His moves becoming torturous. I groaned in frustration. He smirked; teeth still barred. Oh, he knew alright.

"You are so _wet_ , my dear," he said.

"Well, I did just have a shower," I panted.

He stopped everything and looked me in the eyes, his gaze black.

"Not wet with water," he said.

"No, your sex is wet. Drenched in fact," As he said the words he thrust deeply and swiftly again, and I groaned. Then he stopped. I knew what he was trying to make me do. I wasn't about to give in, though.

"Well, your words and what you do, did that to me. It's like you can't get enough of me, and that is overwhelming, but it also affects my body immensely. It's just biology."

He smirked again, his teeth scraping my neck slowly, before his tongue followed suit.

"I know what you are doing, my dear," he said in a low, barely controlled, growl.

"Is it working?" I asked innocently.

He started thrusting again, his movements frantic.

"What do you think?" He asked in a soft but forceful voice.

I didn't answer, as he was quickly pushing me against that well-known edge.

"You think you have the control, _mia cara_ " he said in his deep voice, still pushing me further along my way to release.

"But what would you do if I stopped right now?"

I wasn't paying attention; my mind was in another world. I could drift in the sea of his voice all day long. He stopped his movements, but stayed deep inside me, to make his point. I didn't say anything. My brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Do you remember your first day here?" He asked. "I made you beg, as I promised you I would. Now, if you want release, I am going to need you to work for it. Nothing comes cheap, _Isabella_."

He had no idea what his voice was doing to me. The way he drew out my name in his Italian accent, his deep timbre making my hips buck against him, which was just the pressure I needed. I exploded forcefully around him, and I threw my head back with a cry.

When I came back down from my climax, I looked at him defiantly.

"Nothing comes cheap, you say?" I grinned mischievously at his shocked expression.

Then he lost control. His movements fast and hard, he growled, as he took me against the wall, and he captured my lips in a fierce kiss. I experienced a delicious friction I never thought possible, and it quickly made me fall apart again. He followed shortly after, groaning against my mouth.

His breathing was still deep as he leaned against me his eyes on mine.

"Did you just orgasm from my voice alone?" He asked.

I blushed intensely. "I don't know," I said.

"Fascinating," he said. "We will have to look into that, at some point." He withdrew from me and let me down gently.

"I suggest you get into the bathtub; you are cold." I realised he was right, as my body shivered violently.

"Will you join me?" I asked. He didn't answer but took my hand and pulled me down into the huge tub, where I soon was leaned against his chest. I sighed contentedly, my body practically singing.

I felt his chest vibrate as he said softly against my ear; "7 orgasms, now." I could feel myself blushing hard.

* * *

After a while, we got up, found some clothes in my massive closet, and he led me to the sitting area, where we sat down. He quickly arranged for food to be brought up, and for the fire to be lit. Soon I was eating, sitting in front of the cosy fire, while I listened to him talk.

None of us mentioned what had happened in the bathroom. I don't think any of us knew who had won exactly, but I did feel I had gotten the better of him for once. Smiling slightly to myself at the thought, I continued my dinner.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked in a curious voice. I looked up. He was sitting across from me, his face barely illuminated by the fire, his eyes glinted. Realising my face might have revealed my thoughts, I quickly shrugged and said that the food was just delicious.

"That is good," he said dryly, clearly not believing me. The man was a lie detector. I didn't answer, but continued to eat. I was famished.

"So," he said. "It is nearly time for you to sleep. I would prefer it, if you stayed in here for the rest of the night, but if you wouldd like, I could also take you to my rooms."

I shrugged again. "It doesn't matter where I sleep," I said. "I would like to get out more soon though. Is that possible?" I asked, taking another bite of my food, a simple chicken sandwich.

He sat, looking at me, tracing a finger across his bottom lip, pulling at it slightly as he thought. It wasn't intentional, but it distracted me, nonetheless. My mouth stopped chewing.

"I suppose we could arrange that. We will have to take care though. I know Victoria is still out to get you, though I do not think she knows you are here. We really should get going with your lessons as well. Much to learn. I do not think you caught much from the last session to be perfectly honest. Also, I would like to introduce you to Marcus. We need to plan for your change. Do you have any preferences?"

I chewed slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when, how, who? We need to make arrangements for your family also. They need to believe you dead."

"Right," I said.

I realised how distracted I had been, since coming here. I hadn't even thought of my parents. I had practically been consumed with Aro. He was my everything now.

"Is there a standard procedure?" I asked.

Aro looked at me, his fingers meeting in front of him. "Not exactly, no. Our law is that you be turned, or we have to kill you. No human can know our secret. Now that you are here with me, we do not need to rush it, though. If you would like some time, that is fine. But we do need to arrange your death somehow. And that has to be soon."

I nodded, not having anything to say. "I will think on it." I said. "I'm not in a hurry to change right this moment. I would like to settle in, get to meet a few of the others. Know my role in this coven."

"Well, your role will come naturally, but we cannot exactly know just yet. You could become a member of the guard if you wish. Might be given, as I think you might have gifts that come in handy. We will have to wait and see. It will be some time, as for the first year or so, you will be new-born, and have other issues to attend to."

I shivered at the thought.

He got up, and stood in front of the fireplace, his hands behind his back.

"I should get going. I need to do some paperwork and make some arrangements." He sounded thoroughly displeased about the thought. "I will be back in the morning."

I nodded glumly, not wishing to part from him. I had had his full attention since I got here, and I didn't want him to leave. How spoiled I was.

I felt his fingers on my chin, making me look up. He was looking down at me, his crimson eyes tense.

"It is surreal to me, not being able to read your thoughts. I think that might be why I am so drawn to you. With you I can relax, not needing to worry about your thoughts assaulting me at every touch. It can be really distracting, you know." He sighed. "But sometimes I do wish I could read you. I would like to know you intimately."

I swallowed; my mouth suddenly rather dry.

"You do know me, intimately." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Not physically intimate, my dear," he said softly. He pulled me up, so I stood close to him. "Although, that is also something I enjoy." He crooned. I felt my face grow hot again. He kissed me deeply, holding me tightly against him, his fingers in my hair. My fingers clutched at his suit jacket, at the small of his back. Finally withdrawing, he sighed again, and stepped back slowly. "I will see you in the morning, Isabella."

I had undressed quickly and crawled into bed. I had never felt so exhausted. I knew why I was so tired, and the thought didn't help. My bed felt lonely, without him here. Though, it might be a good thing. I somehow suspected, that sleep would be hard to come by, with him here. Sighing deeply, I turned onto my side, and it didn't take long to drift off.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I woke early next morning. Realising that it was getting light outside, I sat bolt upright in bed, looking towards the sitting area. Aro wasn't there. Disappointed, I slumped back on the bed, sighing. My thoughts flooded with yesterday's images. What a roller coaster it had been. I wondered when I would be able to get a closer look at that side room again. What would my lessons be? Who would I meet? Would we be making love today, again? I hoped so, but it was hard to wrap my head around this obsession with Aro.

It was like my body had been taking over, to the point where my mind was just a helpless passenger. Although I certainly didn't mind the view so far. I wondered what he was doing right this second. Thinking of his hands. Perhaps they were gently wrapped around a book, reading. My body heated at the thought of his hands on my hips yesterday, his body driving into me, his face inches from mine. He had taken control. I released a shuddering breath as my core clenched.

Suddenly a blur of movement besides me, and I was pinned to the bed beneath Aro. He was looking rather smug, breathing deeply.

"Good morning, my dear, what were you thinking about, to make you all hot and bothered like this?" He asked in his deep voice.

My heart was hammering from the shock.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, breathing hard, trying to calm myself and sidestep the question.

"I was here all the time. I was standing in the corner. You did not see me." He slowly rubbed his nose against my cheek.

"So... _What_ were you thinking about? Hmm?" He breathed in my ear. My hips bucked reflectively.

"Aaah, I think I can guess, even if I cannot read your mind." He shifted slightly to be able to kiss my neck. His tongue following the contour of my jaw slowly.

I moaned tilting my head to the side to allow him access.

He continued his caresses for a little while, and I squirmed against him. His pelvis shifted sharply against mine with a forceful groan erupting from his chest. Finally, he pulled back with a sigh.

"I wish we could continue this, my dear, but unfortunately we do have an appointment with Caius and Marcus. They are waiting for us. I can actually hear Caius huffing." He said with a small chuckle.

I stiffened. "Wait, you can hear them? Can they also hear you?" He hesitated shortly tilting his head.

"Well, I suppose they can."

"Oh... So..." I hesitated. "These last couple of days, the whole castle has been listening to us?"

Aro had a hesitant small smile on his face. "Not listening exactly. More like, trying not to listen."

My face flushed with heat. "Right,"

He chuckled again, "Come my dear, we need to get going." He easily pulled me up from the bed.

* * *

_**Bella's POV** _

We entered the library a little while later, where both Caius and Marcus stood waiting.

"It was about time you arrived, brother," Caius snapped.

"Welcome miss Swan," Marcus said politely, taking her hand and giving it a brush with his lips, while glancing pointedly at Caius.

Aro also gave Caius an annoyed look. "No need to be testy, dear brother. We are not that late. Isabella needed something to eat before the lessons." Aro said smoothly. "It is not like you don not have your whole life before you."

Caius ignored him, and simply went to a large table by the windows. It was stacked with old tomes. Bella's heart sank as she realised all the things she had to learn.

While she was distracted, she didn't notice Marcus giving her a side glance before placing a finger against Aro's hand. Aro stiffened noticeably, but he didn't say anything. His eyes bore Into Marcus'. Then he looked at Bella whose back was turned towards him, as she studied the books on the desk. He looked curiously back at Marcus who simply wore his Mona Lisa smile and sat himself down in a comforting chair. Caius seemed to realise the silent conversation between Marcus and Aro. His eyes jumped from one to the other. Aro slightly shook his head warningly.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

"Right, let us get this started." Caius said in a bored sort of voice. "I hope you have gotten more sleep this time around, miss Swan." Bella flushed, and I had to suppress a smirk. I deemed it necessary to jump in.

"I took the liberty of explaining to Caius why he was getting nowhere with you last time. It is hard to adjust to a new bed and surroundings. Of course, you were exhausted, and focus was hard to come by. I hope we find you more well rested this morning."

"Oh." Bella said. Her face had already flushed to a full confession, so my words meant nothing, but she seemed to grab at the last hope I gave her. "Yes, I simply had tossed and turned all night long. I feel much better today."

"I bet you do," a whisper so low she didn't hear it. Caius said nothing more, but I could not help but notice the slightest smirk around his mouth. I shot him a warning glance.

The lesson started, and as it turned out, Isabella was a good student. She needed to learn Italian, and it was a hard language for her. She did her best. Marcus shot in here and there, to help her enunciate some of the words. History was next. She seemed to know a little about a lot of different things. It was interesting to hear it from her mouth, since I could not read her.

As the lessons progressed, my mind wandered. Marcus' thoughts had certainly been interesting. I certainly understood a lot more all of a sudden; why I had not just bitten her when the impulse had been so strong. I realised now why we had been completely unable to stay apart. I needed her, and she needed me. She was nearly driving me mad with need. I had been so close to taking her the first time in the bathroom, when I had tested her ability again. And then again, the next day. I was hard pressed to not just pull her out of the bathtub and take her on the floor right then and there. She was late. And naked. It had taken all of my considerable will, to stop myself in her closet. She had tasted divine. Even her punishment was not something I had ever done before. It came to me on the spur of the moment. I wanted her to need me, as much as I needed her. And it is not like she wanted me to stop. Her body was doing everything in its power to lure me in. Even her words never told me to stop.

I wondered if she knew. I suspected she was completely unaware of what was going on. She just seemed to trust her body, to follow where it pulled her. My body had pulled too. The pull was almost painful. How we had lasted for more than 24 hours without... Well, I was certainly impressed.

I needed to think a little a more on this new information. But not here. Not while I was surrounded by others. I probably should discuss it with her. I am not sure I wanted to. She was already pretty defiant with me; this new information could give her reason to become even more less likely to take my orders without question.

She had nearly lost her life already, and she never even realised. It had been pure luck that I had caught the two new-borns on her trail. I was fortunate to be one of the strongest vampires in existence. One new-born was plenty strong to kill a mature vampire. Two would prove disastrous. I felt no remorse, as I took them out of the equation. There was no choice. Isabella was mine. My anger was barely containable as I found her in my study, so innocent. I had to remind myself, that she was young, and new to this world. She also could not read my mind. In this we were equal. The only reason I did not let my anger explode, was because I didn't want to lose her. This was a fine balance. I was her leader, but also her lover. Now that I understood why I had such complex feelings for her, I needed to find a way to navigate them. Some of the truth would have to come out.

Perhaps it was better if I waited until after she had been turned. In her human form she was vulnerable, and if she became more defiant, knowing how it would be hard for me to punish her transgressions, it could become dangerous for her.

I also did not want her to think that she didn't have a choice in this matter. I wanted her to stay because she wanted to. Not because our bodies compelled her. I came to the realisation that I needed to court her. Make her fall for me. So, when the truth came out, she would already be in love and, not feel like she was obligated to stay, but that she wanted to stay with me.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I had seen how she looked at me from time to time. I had been keeping still deliberately, like the last time she had lessons. It was tricky, because I knew I distracted her, but I also knew that my absence would be equally distracting. For the both of us. So, I kept as still as possible, hoping that would be a sufficient compromise.

When her lessons finally ended at around two PM, she stood up, stretching. My mind went to the things I wanted to do to her, nearly growling at the thoughts. I contained myself though. Barely. Shaking myself mentally, I got up and was at her elbow in a flash.

"Well, you certainly took in more this time around, miss Swan. I think there is hope for you yet," Caius said in a flat voice. I glowered at him. He glanced at me, and with that swept out of the library.

Marcus had also gotten up and gave a small bow before engaging himself in an old, dusty tome.

"So," I said. "Hungry?"

"I'm starving, actually," she said.

I took her by the arm and escorted her out into the corridor. "But not for food," she said. I stiffened, as I felt the heat of her blood pulse in strong waves against me. I knew she had blushed. Well, I could not blame her. I was certainly not less hungry for her. I knew I should have more self-control, but at the moment I didn't care. She was against the wall in a flash, as I took her lips demandingly. She moaned against me, and I could smell her on the air. I nearly ripped her clothes of then and there. Instead I carried her to my study, which was closest, and private. Her breathing was heavy as she steadied herself, shocked to find herself sitting on my desk.

"Huh," she said. I chuckled.

"So," I said, "do you remember the last time you were here?" I felt her grow tense against me.

She did not answer as she looked up into my eyes. I pulled her against me, her legs on either side of mine, as my pelvis met hers, and she gasped. I knew she felt my manhood against her core. I could feel her insides clench. I wanted to feel it again.

"Are you ready for your _punishment_?" I asked.


	4. Hello Darkness, My old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot bunnies. I fed them, they are mine.
> 
> Ratings for mature content of a sexual nature.
> 
> Tiny reminder;
> 
> She did not answer as she looked up into my eyes. I pulled her against me, her legs on either side of mine, as my pelvis met hers, and she gasped. I knew she felt my manhood against her core. I could feel her insides clench. I wanted to feel it again.
> 
> "Are you ready for your punishment?" I asked.

**_Aro's point of view_**.

I breathed deeply sensing her body's reaction long before she even realised what my words did to her. Her breath became shallow, her cheeks a fine tinge of pink. Her pupils dilated, eyes were focused on my lips, as her own mouth was slightly open. She clearly anticipated my kiss before long.

I bent down and found her pulse on her lovely neck. I licked it slowly, ending at her jaw. Her whole body quivered with anticipation. Mine did too, I was just really good at hiding it. She noticed nothing.

"I take that as a yes," I said breathing in her ear. Goosebumps appeared on her neck. Now that I knew why our bodies reacted the way they did, I took a lot more enjoyment in seeing what reactions I could get out of her. What would she be willing to do? What would _I_ be willing to let her do?

I remembered our shared moment in the shower, how she had managed to achieve climax by focusing on my voice alone. It was hard to believe that she found my voice so appealing, that she needed no physical stimulation. I wondered if it was actually true. Her body had been primed long before, as I was already inside her, giving her pleasure from our joining. Would she be able to do the same without physical contact? I needed to find out. I also found that it seemed to be an excellent punishment, though quite unorthodox.

Steeling myself against my own needs, I stepped back from her. Her fingers had been gripping at my lapels, and I gently removed them, to allow some distance between us. Her eyes snapped open, and I could tell she did not appreciate my actions. I could not suppress my chuckle.

 _So_ _demanding_ of her king. I certainly needed to teach her patience. Well, perhaps I needed to reacquaint myself with the meaning of that particular word too.

She was looking at me, a long stretch of silence between us. Then she slid down from my desk and started to walk towards me. I waited, curious to see what she was going to do. Her fingers met my chest, found the buttons on my jacket, had them opened a moment later, and she pushed it off my shoulders. I let her continue for now. She undid my shirt and managed to open it, her slender fingers caressing my chest, my stomach, reaching down to touch me. I closed my eyes, as I felt her fingers brush my member. She caressed me, first with a hesitant touch, then soon becoming braver, she was gripping me, trying to feel me through the fabric. I realised she had not actually seen my manhood before. I had always been so busy to bury myself in her.

I was suddenly on edge. I needed her touch so very much, but I also wanted to continue my experiment. Her fingers were suddenly at my belt, undoing it. I considered stopping her, but I could not bring myself to do it. After all, she was so eager. She finally had my trousers open, and her fingers was on a quest. She found it. I breathed deeply, opened my eyes, and only just managed to control myself, as I wanted to rip her clothes off, and take her on the spot.

My manhood was in her hand and her eyes fell from mine as she looked down. I let her explore me. Her fingers trailing along the shaft. Her breathing was shallow, as she took me in. I knew my member was on the larger size, though not huge. She traced the visible veins, no longer pumping with my blood. I could tell she did not know what to do, so I decided to show her. Instructing her hand with mine, her fingers gripped me, and I pulled them down gently, exposing the head slightly. Letting go of her hand, I let her try it out. She did, again and again. My breathing was suddenly elevated, as I could feel the pull. I suddenly gripped her hand and stopped her. She looked up, and I shook my head slightly, a small smile playing around my lips, doing my best to not follow the urge to back her against my desk.

Her hand fell from my manhood, and I did up my trousers, leaving my shirt open. She was disappointed, I could tell. I pulled her in for a hug, and a kiss.

"That felt wonderful," I said in a low voice. "Too wonderful, I could barely control myself. A few more seconds, and I would have had you right here on the spot. That would not do, now would it since I still plan on punishing you. _Thoroughly._ "

She looked up, her eyes widening at my words. I chuckled and led her to the sofa in front of the fireplace. I sat down and having her stand in front of me, I looked up at her. I leaned back, enjoying that she was suddenly nervous. She fiddled a little with her hands, clearing her throat a tiny amount. She had good reason to be nervous.

"Please remove all of your clothes, _tesoro_." I said.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**.

I gulped. What was he going to do to me? I wouldn't complain if it was something like my other punishment. The orgasm I had from that was mind-blowing, granted it was my first, but still. I gathered that was probably due to all the hours leading up to the incident. The tension had been unbearable.

"Anytime, my dear," he said, his voice trailing off suggestively. My mouth dry, I began unbuttoning my shirt, the buttons slipping a little between my fingers. The fabric fell to the floor with a soft thud. I removed my jeans and stood in front of him in only my underwear. His eyes hadn't left me, and they urged me to continue.

Wondering what was going to happen, I removed the rest of my clothes.

As I was done, he leaned forward and pulled me into his lap, resting my back against his bare, cold chest.

"Now," he said in his deep baritone, "I would like you to relax and just listen to me." His chest vibrated beneath my back, his deep voice washing over me, making me sigh. I just let my body sink into his.

"Hmmm, you are so exceptionally good at this Isabella, I love how your body responds to the tiniest suggestions. I have not even said anything, yet here you are. Ready for me to take you, should I feel so inclined." Aro said softly.

A sharp breath escaped me, as his words made my insides clench. I flushed as I realised, he was completely right. I already needed him. My mind flashed back to when I had been handling his manhood. How come he was so perfect all over, even between his legs.

I enjoyed making him feel good. I hadn't been able to make him lose control, well not with just my hands. He had been close though. I could tell he didn't want me to stop, but he had other things on his mind. He wasn't used to relinquish control, and I knew it would take a while before he would let me see that side of him. That was fine, I would get there. For now, I let him have it his way.

I almost scoffed at myself. I was _letting him have it his way?_ Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself Bella. It's not like he has had the control ever since you set foot in this castle. No need denying it, I was in way over my head, lying here, sprawled completely naked in Aro's lap. The man could do anything to me, and I would let him. I hoped he never realised the power he possessed over me. Then I would be in deep trouble for sure.

"I thought I told you to relax, my dear," Aro said in an admonishing tone. His arm came around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel his hard body beneath me, and I tuned myself out, focusing on him.

"Sorry," I breathed, "My mind strayed a bit."

"Oh, where could it possibly go?" He crooned into my ear. I shivered slightly.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I was just thinking back to when we were at your desk. I finally got to see your..." I trailed off, not exactly brave enough to say the actual word. He chuckled, flexing his hips, so I could feel his hardness against me.

"I find it intriguing that you were so forward then, and now suddenly you are so shy again. The shift is titillating to say the least. I think you like to take control, but you also want to be taken control of. I do believe you like when _I_ take control the most, you just do not like to admit it. Your body has told me the truth though, because whenever I am very forward with you, I can hear your breath catch, your heart flutter, and your blood is like a tidal wave, crashing upon me. Let me tell you this, Isabella, I find it fascinating how you try to keep control, when your body is screaming to let go, and let me guide you to your next peak." He finished his little monologue in a deep baritone.

My breath was suddenly very shallow, my whole body humming. His deep voice was doing things to me, that I actually couldn't believe. He was painting me a scene, where I could let go of control, and trust him to keep me safe, mind, body, and soul. I knew my body just confirmed everything he said.

"Hmmm, see what I mean? You are so ready. What would happen if I were to slide my hand down, and touch you? I will not do so, though, as this is your punishment. I will not caress you, and nor will you. You will lay here, listen to me talk, and you will only be more aroused as time goes on. When you can no longer stand it, you can ask for release."

"Is this a normal sort of punishment in this place?" I asked, as I realised the implications of his words. He chuckled deeply, as he gave me a squeeze with his arm still around me.

"No, it is not the usual way of punishment. I will admit that this will only be between us. I enjoy watching you squirm, my dear. If only you knew what was going through my mind, when I saw how my venom affected you. It was not for the faint of heart. Your body's movements as you got more and more desperate for release was quite exquisite, even if you did not realise what it was that you needed from me."

I remembered that as well. Vividly. The thought alone made my hips buck a little. My head dropped down to his shoulder, as my eyes crashed shut.

I felt his breath at my neck. I needed him to kiss my skin. But nothing happened. Groaning in frustration my mind recreated the feeling of his lips on me, and my nether regions got a jolt of pleasure.

"See, even now, your mind is showing you what you need, but you refuse to give into me. Why not, _mia cara_? I can feel your hips move almost against your will, your pulse point is almost beneath my lips, and I can feel it beat." His voice was a low growl, and I knew he was looking at me, with those hungry crimson eyes of his. I could hear his mouth watering, as he breathed in deeply, probably the smell of me was in his nostrils.

"You know, I can do things to your delectable little body, that you have never dreamed of. The pleasure you would feel, you would never be the same."

"What could you do to me, that you haven't already done?" I asked, breathless, my curiosity getting the better of me, my eyes still closed.

"Hmmm, I am not sure it would be wise to tell you, my dear. You are so innocent, and I would not want to tarnish that mind of yours."

"I think it's pretty much too late for that," I said, a bit dryly.

His chuckle rumbled beneath me, the tremor sending delicious shocks through to my core. I moaned slightly.

"Well, I suppose that is true, we have not exactly been holding back, have we?" His hips shifted slightly, as he briefly pressed his member into my butt again.

"If I could have my way with you, I would make those lips of yours be put to good use. You are always so defiant of me, and I would dearly like to have you stop and listen. You would not be allowed to use your hands, just your mouth. Then I would have you stand in front of me, as I finger your folds slightly, just to check that you are ready for me."

I released a sharp, short breath as my hips were working of their own accord now. Listening to him, describing this in his deep voice, as he had his arm around me. I didn't know what to feel.

"Then I would probably place another dose of my venom on you, and have my member slowly caress your private area for as long as it would take for you to fall apart. And just as you come, I would have you, right on my desk, feeling your insides clench around me, as I would fuck you to your next peak. I will not be gentle, but rest assured, you will not look back with regret. When you have finally come down from that, I would have you against the bookshelves. Taking you from behind, and you will enjoy it, because my venom would drive you crazy with need."

In my mind's eye, I could see all this play out. I longed to place my hand between my legs, as the need was desperate. My hand flew in the direction automatically, but it was easily caught by Aro, my efforts thwarted.

"No _tesoro_ , you will not ease the longing. If you wish for release, you need only ask."

"You mean beg," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, beggars cannot be choosers. Is that not the phrase? " His deep voice rumbled. I could feel his lips as he breathed into my ear. I arched my back, rocking my hips, trying to find a way to relieve the pressure. My legs closed tightly. "Ah!" My cry rang around the room. No release though. His hand came down upon my leg and nudged them apart.

"You will not disobey me on this Isabella," He said in a growling voice.

My legs fell open again, and I huffed in irritation. What the hell was his problem? I refused to beg, but this was torture. A voice in my head said, that this was supposed to be a punishment, and torture could be considered a form of punishment. Shut up, I thought.

"If you relax again, my dear, I will be happy to continue the story." Aro said pleasantly. Reluctantly I took a deep breath and tried to relax against him.

"As I take you against these dusty old tomes, I will lift your leg up, so that I can press into you completely, deeply. It will be a little rough, and we will be at risk of falling books. My hand will come around and caress your centre, you can only imagine what my fingers can do to you. Can you almost feel it?"

His hand slid down my stomach and rested just before he reached my pubic bone.

"Hmm of course you can, you are drenched. I can smell you. When my fingers are no longer enough, I will come down between your legs and suck on your ecstatic little nub, making my tongue rub broad circles on you. You will suddenly see the stars, as you climax with your legs around my ears."

I groaned softly, panting as my centre was throbbing with need. I played it out in my mind, and my hips jolted, making my insides clench again.

"Then I will take you on the floor, holding your arms up over your head, and kiss you senseless, till your lips are swollen and plumb. My pelvis will be ramming into your clit, almost making you black out with every thrust, until you can no longer hold back, and you scream your release as you pulse around me.

Do you want to come like that, Isabella, so that you can feel me as you squeeze around me, riding the wave of your orgasm, with me driving into your delicious body? Can you see it, feel it?" The tremors of his deep voice resonated and pulled a string deep inside me.

I panted as I suddenly felt an explosion between my legs, my hips were rocking wildly of their own accord, and I whimpered as the release washed over me, but it wasn't enough. I needed pressure to relieve this terrible ache. Suddenly his hand was between my legs, rubbing gently, and I cried out again, as the orgasm suddenly became ten times stronger.

"Oh, you are so very wet, my dear," he crooned against my ear. "Did you like what I said?"

Nodding, I moaned again. "Please, Aro, I need more. This isn't enough."

"What do you need, _mia cara_? Do you wish for me to take you?"

"Yes!" I ground out.

Next moment, I found him between my legs, looking down on me with black eyes, as he shifted his hips, and suddenly he was inside my still pulsating channel, driving into me, as if he had been just as desperate as I was. We both groaned at the contact.

He placed my ankles on his shoulders, and kept his hands on my hips, and pulled me against him, the feeling was so deep, I couldn't handle it. My cry flew around the room again. I almost tried to pull away, but he didn't stop, he just kept up the movements, and suddenly I didn't want him to stop. I could feel a coil inside me tightening with absurd ease. My hands gripped the back of the sofa to have some form of connection with earth, as he fucked me into heaven. Within a few thrusts he had me coming apart. I had no idea what sounds I was making. He growled deep in his throat, frantic with need.

He let my legs fall open as he mashed his chest against mine, as he kept up the pace. His shirt was still open, and my fingers were clenched around his neck, my knees around his waist, holding on for dear life as he drove into me again and again. He kissed me deeply, desperately, moaning into my mouth.

"My _Isabella,"_ He growled as he gripped my hips tightly before jerking sharply against me, as his release rolled over him. He was panting against my mouth, looking into my face, his lips open in a soft smirk. "Well done, my dear. You just achieved orgasm without any other stimulation than my voice."

I was still trying to catch my breath, as I realised what had happened and my face flushed deeply. He had that open-mouthed smirk again. He lay against me a little longer, before slowly pushing up, relieving his weight from me. I felt bereft. His weight was comforting. _Necessary_. My mind paused briefly at the word. Where did that come from?

"You look puzzled, my dear," Aro said gently. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at him, not sure what to tell him. It was like my body belonged to his. No, not true. More like it belonged _with_ him.

"I don't know, I just have this peculiar feeling. Like, my body is connected to you somehow, and I can't let you go. You are necessary for me to function. Does that make any sense?" I felt like I was rambling.

His face was tender. His fingers caressed my cheek, my jaw, before coming to rest gently around my throat. He seemed to be pondering his words.

"Yes, it does make sense, my dear. I feel it too. We cannot stand to be apart from each other. That is why I have not been keeping up with my other duties, even though they are plenty. Thankfully, Caius and Marcus are able to help with everything."

"But why do we feel like this? What is going on? It just seems to grow stronger and stronger, for every minute. Even the thought of you leaving me to do other things, is driving me crazy."

Aro was silent for a long moment before he seemed to come to a decision.

"Please get dressed, my dear. I wish to tell you something." With that, he stood up, and started to adjust his own clothing.

I got up, and began fumbling with my clothes, thinking. He knew something. Had he not been telling me everything? I suddenly realised I was in his study. I glanced at the corner where I knew the small room was, filled with pictures. Of me. Maybe he had been monitoring me for different reasons. I wondered what he wanted to tell me.

When we were both decent again, he took my hand, and led me to his desk. He sat me down opposite, and he sat down behind it, placing his elbows on the surface, fingers touching. A long silence welled up between us, he was clearly thinking hard, his crimson eyes locked on mine.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

It was hard for me to find the words. I knew I had to tell her. Her questions were spot on, and I could not keep the truth from her any longer even though I knew it would cause her pain and confusion. Her dark brown eyes peered curiously at me, they almost seemed fearful. I sighed, trying to gather my words.

"Isabella," I began gently. I wanted to do this as gently for her as possible.

"You know of course that Victoria is after you and have been for quite some time. We have been monitoring her movements for a while, even long before the Cullen's knew that we knew of your existence. She was causing quite a bit of trouble, not just for you. We usually take the matter into our own hands, but I knew that Carlisle was capable of handling these matters, so we let things be.

Then something happened, that puzzled me greatly. They left you to your own devices. I gathered something must have happened, but it seemed like such a drastic measure, just to up and leave."

"Yes, something did happen," Isabella said. "I nearly got killed by Jasper at my birthday party."

My mind flashed red for a second, before I gathered myself. I briefly pondered at the strong urge to suddenly find Jasper. How very protective I had become of her. I suddenly realised I had been protective of her, even before we met.

"Well, I suppose that is serious," I said. "Hardly a reason to abandon you, though. When my agents returned the news to me, I realised we had another problem at hand. You, a human, knew of our secret, and it was clear you would not be turned, and so there was no longer any excuse to keep you alive. The law is above all else. Caius wanted to get the matter done with. I only just managed to get him to calm down, and not go get you. Even before I knew you, I felt protective. How strange that it only just dawns on me now."

I gave a deep sigh, knowing that my next words would be shocking to her.

"I saw only one way of protecting you. I convinced Caius that you could be bait for Victoria, as we still wanted to catch her.

With this in mind, I travelled to Forks, to survey yours and her movements. But there was a problem. I realised that I had a hard time keeping away from you. You awoke within me a deep fascination, and I knew I had to get away, otherwise things would turn ugly very soon. I wanted nothing more than to take you with me. I could see that you were hurting in the absence of the Cullen's, you were so alone and more vulnerable than you ever realised. But I did not think that you would be safer with me. I would be hard put to control my thirst around you. So, I came back here, pondering my next step, only just managing to keep you safe from Caius' wrath.

Then suddenly here you were. In my home, willing to sacrifice yourself for one who had hurt you so deeply. My fascination deepened, and I knew I wanted you to stay.

I did not understand what was happening with me, or with you for that matter. The day I first touched you, I could not read your mind, but your body on the other hand was a different matter altogether. As I took your hand, I knew exactly what you felt, even if you did not realise it. I was so close to drinking from you then and there. It did not help that I felt Edwards urges to have your blood.

When we were finally alone, I was curious to see if my urges would get better, and they did. But other urges arose within me, more powerful and needy. Suddenly you held another power over me, the moment I tasted your skin for the first time in that bathroom. It was a need I have not felt in all my immortal existence, though I have heard of it. The need to _mate_. I had been so close to just take you, right then and there.

I did not realise what it was that was calling me to you, until earlier today, when Marcus showed me his thoughts. You see, Marcus have this special ability to see the bonds between any two people."

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, until my fingers were beneath my chin.

"He showed me, that the bond between you and I is blood red."

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I listened to his words, completely consumed by his story. So, he had known of me before I knew of him. This I had known as he had told me of it before. This talk of needs and a bonds. I was so confused.

"What are you saying?" I asked, in a hoarse whisper, even though my mind had already sped forward to his answer.

His gaze was locked on me, as he sighed again. Then he stood up and walked around the desk, to lean against it, standing right in front of me. My hands were icy cold, and I heard a strange ringing in my ears.

"A blood red bond is extremely rare, even amongst vampires, but almost impossible between a vampire and a human. We are pulled so strongly towards each other, Isabella, because we are mates."

His words crashed around in my skull, barely connecting. I felt like I had plummeted into darkness. My mind whirled, and my surroundings became fuzzy.

" _Mates._ What, like birds? Only ever keeping to one partner for the rest of our lives?" I laughed; it sounded a tad hysterical. The rest of our lives would be _forever._

I stood up sharply, almost startling myself. Aro didn't flinch a muscle. Breathing deeply, I stood thinking. I needed to find a bathroom. I remembered the small bathroom I had located across from his study, and I turned running towards the door. He didn't try to stop me even though I knew that he could easily have done so.

* * *

After I had emptied my stomach, I stood in front of the sink, rinsing out my mouth. I looked in the mirror and I wasn't shocked to see that I was a mess. Tears had been leaking down my cheeks, making my face red and splotchy. I had circles under my eyes. Turning my back on the shiny surface, I covered my face in my hands. This was not happening. Aro of the Volturi was my _mate?_ It seemed like I had no choice in the matter. The worst part was that I didn't even mind that much. I shook my head. How could I know? My body would be telling me this of course, but what about my mind?

Well, I knew that I loved his company. But did I _love_ him? It was hard to say. He was charming after all. But I knew that he was also dark and dangerous. I hadn't known him for more than a few days, and what had I learned of him? The things we had been doing in such a short time. My face flushed. Well he was an excellent lover, no doubt about that. But there had to be more. I sighed. The man was a mystery.

A soft knock at the door. "Isabella, are you alright?" Aro's voice called softly to me. My body had already moved to the door and opened it. I needed to be near him. I was in his arms in seconds. He led me back to his study, and we sat on the couch. Silence reigned.

"I realise this is difficult for you, my dear." Aro said softly. "I did not tell you these things because I wanted you to have a choice. These matters are hard to explain. This phenomenon is extremely rare, and I have to say, it feels like destiny. It is as if you were destined to be a vampire."

I knew he was trying to sooth my feelings, but his words did little to comfort me. I wanted to become a vampire, but I had never imagined it like this.

"But it literally sounds like I have no choice," I said, not entirely able to keep a desperate note out of my voice. "I am not sure I'm ready for such a commitment. I don't even know anything about you. How old were you, when you were turned, for instance? Is your name really Aro? Were you married? I have so many questions about you."

"I will answer all the questions I can, but I think the most important question is how I feel about you, _tesoro._ You make me feel things that I previously thought was a waste of time. I never dreamed I would be one to find a mate. It took nearly 3000 years. That is a ridiculously long time. There must be a purpose for this." He said in a severe voice.

He leaned forward. "You have nothing to fear, I will not be forcing your hand in this. You will have time to decide what you want. Even if you should wish to leave." He said the words as if they were hurting him physically. "In the meantime, I will make sure that we will get to know each other. I will court you properly, as it were. Romantically. I will keep a respectable distance until you feel ready. I will do anything to make you feel comfortable in this matter."

I barely listened to him as he spoke. One part of my brain wanted to be reassured but another kept spinning out of control.

"What does it even mean, this? Will we have to get married?"

"Well, there are no rules on this. We can do as we please. It just means..." He broke of, seeming to be struggling to explain. "I am not sure I will be able to explain this properly. I believe we will just have to see what happens."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Getting up from the sofa, I began pacing. I felt like I needed space to think, but I also needed Aro near me. I knew it would be near impossible to leave him. Neither did it occur to me, as he had been nothing but kind to me. More than kind actually. I liked being near him. He seemed to want to do the right thing. I realised he was just at powerless against this as I was. I turned to him. "How does this make you feel?" I asked. "Do you want this, do you want me?"

He was still in his seat, looking at me, tracing a finger across his bottom lip. "I do not yet know how I feel about our bond. I find it difficult to discern my own feelings from what is this compulsion. As I expressed earlier; I find your company a pleasure certainly, and your body is most delightful. I do not know much about you, other than what Edward knew, and let us face facts, he did not know nearly as much as he thought he knew."

Aro stood up and walked over to me.

"Isabella, please tell me what you need from me." His deep voice was reassuring. He placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

"I don't know what I need. One part of my brain, the rational part, needs space to think. The other, needs to be near you."

"Well, I can think of a solution. Come." He took my hands and pulled me towards the little side room, with all the photos of me.

"Have a look around, I have no secrets, not from you. You can stay in here in peace, and I will be right by my desk. If ever you need me, you need only call."

I glanced around, taking it all in. It was well organized.

He had turned his back on me when I called to him. "No, you don't need to leave. I would like you to stay. I might have questions."

He looked at me searchingly. "Very well, I will stay." He walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down.

Nodding, I took a few paces towards the wall with all the different pictures. I saw Charlie, Carlisle, Rosalie. Only a couple of pictures of Edward or Alice. They would be difficult to monitor of course. I touched a finger to Charlie's picture briefly. I missed him. I could only imagine what he would be saying if he knew of my predicament.

My eyes stuck on Carlisle's picture. What would he have said? Did he know if this mating thing? Maybe he would have a reassuring thing to say.

"Would it be possible to get Carlisle to come here?" I asked quietly.

A long silence lingered in the small room.

"I am not sure it would be wise, considering his connection to Edward. But we could try if that is your wish," Aro said in a hesitant voice. "He might bring some of his coven with him. Could you live with that?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But I know that he might be able to explain things to me."

Aro sighed resignedly. "Alright, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," I said in a small voice.

Roaming a little more in the room, I landed at the wall with Victoria's pictures. The redhead had been around according to the map. Little red pins showed where she had been present. Forks was completely hidden with pins. The surrounding area was also pretty covered, especially Seattle.

"I wonder how she can be so elusive. I mean, does she have a special ability?" I asked, my eyes jumping from photo to photo.

"Victoria has been around for some time. Her power is in fact an ability of enhanced self-preservation. She can sense danger coming her way. This is why she is so hard to catch. We managed to get these pictures of her only because the spy had to have no ill will against her. Otherwise she would have evaded us completely. The only way we can be sure to see her is that we know she will eventually come for you."

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. It sounded as though it was impossible to catch her. I suddenly needed Aro's reassuring touch, and he must have felt it, because he was behind me in an instant, his arms coming around my waist, pulling me close, his lips at my jaw.

"You do not need to worry, _mia cara._ She will not harm you; I will make sure of that."

And so, we stood, for a long time, trying to master this weird situation, our feelings whirling around us, as the future seemed to be clouded before us.

Aro was dark in many ways, but I already knew, he was _my_ _darkness_.


	5. Anger Is Not What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot of this story. The Twilight is not mine.
> 
> Ratings for strong language and highly sexual content.
> 
> A small reminder of the last ending;
> 
> "You do not need to worry, mia cara. She will not harm you; I will make sure of that."
> 
> And so, we stood, for a long time, trying to master this weird situation, our feelings whirling around us, as the future seemed to be clouded before us.
> 
> Aro was dark in many ways, but I already knew, he was my darkness.

**_Bella's POV_ **

**_\- Five days later._ **

I was pacing my room. I felt caged. I hadn't seen Aro since he had said goodnight to me in front of my room that night. He hadn't even kissed me. He just bowed and brushed his lips against my knuckles, then made sure that I went into my room and stayed there like a good girl. Then nothing. I hadn't been out, except for my lessons with Caius, and let's face it, his company was rather gloomy. I mean, the lessons were interesting enough, I just couldn't concentrate, and whenever my concentration failed, Caius could become pretty tetchy with me.

I also had pondered my decision to have Carlisle visit. I wondered if he would show up. Would Aro keep his promise of trying to get him here? I hoped he would bring the others, my heart ached at the thought of them. It hadn't even been that long, but so much had happened, that it felt like weeks had gone by. I would even be glad to see Edward, though I knew how awkward that situation would become, should he read Aro's mind.

I had been reading a lot these past few days. Caius had allowed me to take books back to my room, perhaps he could sense my tension, as he even pulled a few of his own suggestions down from the shelves to hand them to me. I had tried to have a conversation with the vampire called Felix. It was safe to say that he was a man of few words. He wasn't unkind, just very apathetic. I would usually talk all the way back to my room, as he escorted me, and then say goodbye. Luckily, I had a lot to say about all the lessons I was having. And the books. I didn't know if he had even read them, but there really was no need to now, anyway. I had given all the spoilers. I don't think he minded.

The days were so long, I felt like I was dragging myself by. My food was brought up to my room, so I couldn't escape at mealtimes either. Five days had gone like this. I was feeling frustrated! Why was he suddenly ignoring me? I felt so isolated. And I felt like... My body was too big for my skin. I couldn't breathe right. I was on edge all the time.

On top of that, Victoria was on my mind. She sounded formidable, and it was hard to see, how she could ever be eradicated. The only way to lure her, might be using me as bait, but I would be ridiculously vulnerable in that situation. But it seemed like I couldn't be turned into a vampire until she was gone. I needed to have a conversation with Aro on this. I didn't think he would appreciate it, but I could see no other solution. Eternity is a long time to wait for someone to kill you.

Running my fingers through my hair, I decided that a long soak in the tub might help. I used a lavender scented soap to try to calm myself down. It did nothing to sooth me. After getting up and drying my hair, I stepped into my closet. I couldn't even stand the thought of having any restricting clothes on, and I refused a dress. So, I chose a wine-red, floor length, silken dressing gown.

I stood looking out the window, touching the glass with my fingertips. Not even the view could help me anymore. How long had it been since I had been outside? This was torture. What had I done to deserve this treatment? Despite my frustrations I didn't dare walk out of my room because of what had happened the last time. But I was going crazy.

"God fucking damn it, Aro, where are you?" I spat in an irritated hiss. This wasn't right. I turned around as my hands flew to my head, my fingers running angrily through my hair and-

"Language, young one." Aro said smoothly. He was standing right in front of me, looking down at me, his crimson eyes gleaming in the bright daylight. I squeaked with fright as I fell back against the windowsill, my hands covering my face.

"Fuck! Aro!" I shouted, trying to control my breathing.

"Yes, I rather think you would enjoy that, but now is not really the time, is it?" he said in a suave voice, teetering on a growl. He smirked at me, showing me his white teeth. I stood straight again, gathering myself, breathing deeply, noting the tantalising smell that clung to him. I nearly leaned in and put my nose in the crook of his neck. He smelled so good. God, I had missed him. I raised my hand and tried to punch him hard in the chest. He caught my hand easily before I could even make contact. I glared at him.

"I would not do that if I were you," he said in a low growl, his eyes flashing me a warning.

"Where have you been?" I said in a loud angry voice. "I have been completely isolated for five days with only Caius and the wall Felix as company!"

"Well, if you needed company, you should have called for me," he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you would be gone? What did I do?"

He looked at me, his features softened slightly.

"You have not done anything, my dear. I thought we agreed that we keep a distance until we got to know each other a little better."

"No, we didn't agree on that, _you_ agreed on that." I stalked away from him, wrenching my hand free of his, or rather he let me.

"I have been going insane, you know. First losing you, and the-"

"You did not _lose_ me," he interrupted, "I just thought it best to give you some space."

"I didn't _want_ space!" I nearly shouted at him. "You should ask! You can't just do that! You _know_ of our problem; you must have been going crazy too!"

A long pause stretched between us, as he looked me in the eyes. Then he looked away and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I felt it. I did not realise you were so-"

"Oh, you didn't realise. Well then no problem, right?" I turned my back on him and stood in front of my bed looking into space. I was nearly in tears, shaking. I was so relieved to see him, and didn't want to fight, but I was furious with him too. He needed to understand a thing or two. The battle raged within me - my fingers were trembling.

"I was trying to set things in motion, both with your meeting with Carlisle, plus I had been neglecting a lot of my duties, and-"

"Right," I said, my voice shaking with anger. "Why couldn't you include me in it, then?"

He sighed deeply.

"My duties do not concern you, my dear. It is boring stuff, really, not somethi-."

"I meant that you could include me in contacting Carlisle." I said, my voice tense.

"Will you please stop interrupting me? I am trying to explain, why I have not been to see you."

I huffed, crossing my arms, glaring into space, as if it had insulted my parents gravely.

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Aro. I have been on edge the whole time since we last saw each other. I feel like something is wrong. Like I'm sick. Like I have a fever without actually having a fever." I spun round to glare at him, as he was standing in all his black glory, by the windows. "I guess you didn't care to check on me." I spat.

"I am not giving excuses, I can appreciate that you are angry with me, I merely-…" He broke off, and then looked at me curiously, his eyes roaming my body before locking on mine. I didn't like that look. A slow smirk spread across his mouth.

"What?" I said puzzled at his sudden change in attitude.

"Well, I must admit, I had no idea that you needed my... _Attentions_ so badly." He said in a low voice, that nearly made me shiver.

"No, clearly," I said. "Do you ever stop to think of anything other than yourself?"

"I am truly sorry, _tesoro_ _._ Can you forgive me?" He stepped closer, almost prowling, still wearing that smirk. I noticed his eyes were suddenly a few shades darker.

I looked him over once. "What are you doing?" I demanded briskly.

"Well, I will gladly make it up to you, if you will let me?" He said softly, nearly in front of me now, his arms stretched out towards me a little, in a gesture of reconciliation.

"What are you talking about?" I said tersely. "You won't be able to charm your way in, just like that. I am still very angry with you." I said trying to muster up some anger. His smile was quickly disarming me.

" _Isabella_ ," he said softly, standing right in front of me now, his hands on my shoulders, rubbing gently. "You are not _angry_ ," his words puzzled me. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "You are _aroused_." He said simply.

"I am not," I said way too fast, trying to sound indignant instead of shocked.

"Oh yes, you are. You are on edge, my dear. You said so yourself."

"I didn't mean it like that," I spat, "I just meant that-..."

My mind clunked into place and I looked at him, eyes wide. He nodded slowly, gazing knowingly down at me, his eyes ablaze, and I could feel the heat rising rapidly into my face. I turned swiftly to hide it. The bed was in front of me, and I suddenly felt cornered. Again. How did he do this? He was _so_ smooth. I tried to take a step sideways to get out from under him, but his arm came around my waist, holding me firmly in place.

"No, you will stay here, with me, until we have talked this through," He growled softly in my ear. He pulled me against him, and I stiffened.

"As you can clearly tell, you now have my undivided _attention_ , Isabella."

Right, no doubt about that. I cleared my throat a little, unsure what to say.

"Why don't you elaborate on how you have been feeling?" He said softly, pushing my hair off my shoulder to place a gentle kiss. I nearly moaned. _No, I was angry. Furious with him._ He placed another kiss on my neck. I failed to remember what I was so angry about - my body was too busy swooning. _Damn it, pull yourself together!_ His hips rocked gently against me. My mouth was suddenly dry, and I felt heat pooling in my nether regions.

"How did you know that I am turned on?" I asked in a rather hoarse voice.

"Well, I suddenly realised that you were innocent in matters of the flesh, and I awoke that part in you. I should have realised that you now would have certain needs, that you do not know how to fulfil," he said gently kissing the shell of my ear. I shivered.

"Like you were living without water before you met me, and now without it, you suddenly realised how much it is essential for your existence." He said the word _water_ at the same time as his hips rolled into me again.

My breath escaped in a sharp puff.

"Something like that." I mumbled, not really able to follow the conversation any longer.

"I would have you know that this was not a part of my plan to court you. But it seems that keeping a distance, for now, is almost impossible, so please forgive me for being forward." His voice was low and seductive. His hands began slowly opening the sash of my dressing gown.

"I thought you said, that now wasn't the time," I said in a breathy voice.

"Well, my _mate_ needs me, what can I do?" He said, slowly pushing the thin piece of fabric off my shoulders, and it fell to the floor, in a whispering puddle between us.

His hands were all over my body in an instant, his teeth gently scraping the skin on my shoulder. He cupped my breasts, pinching the nipples gently. I gasped at the sensations, as a multitude of jolts fizzled down to my centre. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him sharply, making me feel his excitement. He growled against my skin, breathing deeply, as one of his hands shot down to caress me. He rubbed small circles on my clit, and my body melted into his, as he practically held me up. I was delirious within seconds. A finger dipped into me, and he growled again, deep in his chest.

"You are already so wet, _tesoro_. He said in a husky voice against my ear before licking my throat and jaw. I just moaned as his fingers were working their magic on me. He suddenly nudged me forward a little, and then again until I was laying across the bed, feet still on the ground. He pressed against me shortly before disappearing. "Please lay on the bed, on your stomach." I heard him say.

I wasn't sure I was in the mood to obey his orders just yet, but sometimes you just have to pick your battles. Aro of the Volturi wanted me on the bed, I wasn't going to make a fuss.

After laying myself down, I felt him lift my hips and placing a pillow under me. Puzzled I was about to look over my shoulder, to ask what on earth he was doing, when I suddenly felt his body naked on mine, pressing me into the mattress. I gasped at the sensation, which turned into a loud moan, as I suddenly felt his manhood at my entrance, pressing into me from behind. He stayed still for moment, his hips flush with my ass, before he withdrew and thrust back inside me. I barely knew where I was.

"How do you feel now, my dear? " He growled softly against my shoulder blade, placing wet kisses on my skin.

I didn't answer. I was mumbling into the duvet, my hands flat against the bedding.

He grabbed my wrists and placed my arms above my head, as he withdrew and pushed back in rather sharply. I gave a soft cry, muffled by the bedding. I felt his breath on my skin, as he was hissing in pleasure. His thrusts grew rapidly in pace as he seemed desperate to have me. A hand came down beneath me between my legs and began rubbing my clit again. My hips lurched forward, and I nearly cried into the duvet.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" I chanted, completely frantic with the need to come.

"Language again, my dear," he said, panting as he kept up his caresses, while still pumping into me making my insides tighten even further. He spoke to me, his voice reaching me across a wide expanse of dark waters.

"Does it feel good, my dear? I am having a hard time being gentle with you, as it has also been a _long_ few days for me. Please forgive me," he panted as he increased his pace and was practically driving me into the mattress. Nothing to forgive, really. It felt divine. I could feel my whole body tensing as the impending release came ever closer.

"That is not helping, my dear," he grunted as he clearly felt my body seizing him around his member. I wasn't listening, my body and mind was in another world. Suddenly a particularly deep thrust catapulted me into the abyss, and my mind went blank for a second or two. I returned from my peak, as his thrusts became erratic. Suddenly he groaned, and he kept his hips flush against me as his release took hold, growling deep in his chest. I was still catching my breath as he briefly collapsed on top of me.

A split second later he had rolled me onto my back, and he was between my legs, his mouth on my heated sex, making my back arch sharply. He prodded a finger inside me and had me trembling within seconds. My breath came in sharp pants, and my fingers clutched the duvet. He entered a second digit, and latched onto my clit, suckling it deeply. Then the climax hit me, making my body shake the whole bed. He gently fingered me through it, until I collapsed on the bed.

"I am not quite done with you yet, _mia cara_ _,_ " his deep voice sounded in my ear, as he had crawled on top of me again, and soon he was penetrating me for the second time, this time at a more leisurely pace. I groaned at the feeling of him inside me again, not quite sure I could handle another round.

"I thought you were done, are you _trying_ to kill me?" I panted as his hips rocked against me.

"Yes actually, but not this way, not to worry, my dear. Being a vampire, however, does give me another level of stamina. I do not need to recover." He said in a matter of fact voice. He nudged my legs closed and straddled my thighs, as he drove into me again. His pelvis mashing my clit at every thrust, and his mouth descended upon my breasts, as he sucked and nipped at them. I came in an instant, my back arching off the bed. He continued as if he hadn't noticed and tipped me easily into another orgasm after a few more strokes into my body. Then he increased the pace, placing my arms over my head, and keeping them there, his mouth was on my throat, teeth sinking gently into my skin, and I groaned. His hips were ramming into me as he sank deep inside me. Trapped as I was beneath him, I could only hang on for the ride. My body tensed again, and I nearly lurched off the bed, as another crest hit me, making me see red spots before my eyes, this time he followed me over groaning into my throat, pinning me to the bed as he gripped me in the throes of passion. My world went black.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_**.

I could not help myself, she felt entirely too good, squeezing me in all the right ways. Making sure she was ready for round two, I had her pinned beneath me, and had my way with her until I had coaxed three more orgasms out of her. She did not know it, but her body was greedy for more, as she had been growing hungry for the last few days of missing me.

I felt a bit bad about having left her alone for so long, with no regard to the fact that I had introduced her to her body, and then just left her, cold turkey. When I realised why she was so angry with me, I felt a rush as I have never felt before. I could barely control myself. I needed her. _Badly_. She blacked out as soon as we were done. I withdrew from her, and moved her under the covers, placing her against me, her back to my chest. I looked at her face to check that she was alright. Her face was flushed, her forehead damp. I might have overdone it a bit. 5 orgasms in one sitting, might be too much for humans, I was no expert on them. Her pulse was a little fast, but nothing I worried about.

As we lay there, I could hear her heartbeat drop to a more normal rate. Her breathing became slow and regular. She had fallen asleep. I gave a low chuckle. I never knew that this could happen. Was there such a thing as too much pleasure for humans? I would have to ask Carlisle about that, if he came to visit, that was. I had sent for him, but there was no answer yet. I wondered if he were angry with me, or if he would focus on Isabella's needs instead. I sure hoped he would not bring Edward along, as that would make things very awkward very soon. If he did, I would have a hard time hiding these last days events from him. He would know, and it would crush him. Perhaps I could get Carlisle on my own first, to explain matters, he was always so understanding. His capacity for empathy was astounding, and I would have to use that to make him understand what was going on between Isabella and me. I did not want them to think that I was using the girl.

My brothers were aware of the complexity of the situation, of course. They had pretty much been running things since I had been entirely too distracted to make any rational decisions. These days without Isabella, had been hard. I tried to keep myself away, by feeding, holding court, and such, but my famed patience was almost gone. I had to step back a few times, to not just end up making some very unhelpful decisions.

This had to stop. It was like being a new-born again, only I was not thirsting for blood. What on earth was the solution to this conundrum? I could not possibly stay at Isabella's side from now to eternity. It would be quite impossible. I had other things to tend to, though I did not mind her company. It was just highly impractical.

Isabella shifted a little beside me, sighing in her sleep. She turned over, facing me. I rolled onto my back, the sheets twisting around my hips. She lay her head on my chest, not waking from her sleep. Her long, soft hair was spread out over my shoulder, tickling my chin a little. I placed a hand on her bare shoulder and rubbed small circles into her skin. I could get used to this though. Her body was so soft and warm and addictive. I lay like this for some time, to allow her some sleep.

Then my ears picked up on a sound outside. A car had pulled up in the castle courtyard. I could hear the engine being killed. A door opened, shoes on the ground. The car doors slammed. That could mean only one thing. Carlisle had arrived. And he had brought company.

I sighed. He could at least have given me a warning. This was most inopportune. Gently crawling out from under Isabella, I was dressed in a flash, checking my reflection to make sure everything was in place. I looked at her before leaving the room. I would have to wake her later. It would not do for our guests to hear me talking to her at this moment.

* * *

Rushing down into the great hall, I sat waiting in my chair. Jane was already opening the door, showing them in. Caius glanced at me, placing a single finger on my hand.

_'I think you should have taken a quick shower, brother. Her scent lingers strongly around your person.'_

I gave him an annoyed look, realising that he was right. Edward would know regardless of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Esme standing in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle," I said while standing, spreading out my hands in a welcoming gesture. "What a happy surprise, welcome to our humble home."

"Thank you, Aro," He said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Not at all, not at all. It was in fact Isabella's idea, that I summon you here."

"And where is Bella?" Edward asked, doing his best to keep out any tension in his voice.

I had to do some quick brain gymnastics to make sure I did not picture her in my mind, as Edward would not want to see how I had left her, mere moments ago. My mind flashed through the entire Lord of the Rings books, backwards.

"Uh, she is indisposed at the moment," I said, doing my best to keep up my end of the conversation, without losing track of my thoughts also. Edward scowled. Oh dear. The boy might not be as dense as I initially thought. His scowl deepened. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern glance, before stepping forward.

"Is she alright, Aro?" He asked softly. _Oh, she was more than alright. Definitely._ A tiny growl escaped Edward. _Oops_. I think he knew at that point.

I sat down, making my hands meet in front of me, gazing down on them. I smiled as pleasantly as I could.

"She is perfectly fine. No harm has come her way. She is sleeping as we speak. I had hoped to speak to you alone, Carlisle, as these are delicate matters."

Carlisle searched my face. I wondered what he was thinking. I never touched him and had not done so in a long while. He was trustworthy, and he would speak his mind. I respected him too much, to just wrench his secrets from him. Edwards brows furrowed, as he clearly heard these thoughts too.

"Very well," Carlisle said. "Where can we speak in private?" Edward and Alice gave him a shocked look.

"Carlisle, no! We should do this together. It isn't safe," Edward blurted. Carlisle gave him another stern look, and stepped slowly forward, indicating that I should lead the way.

* * *

A little while later, I opened the doors to my study, and Carlisle followed me into the room. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Bella has been in here," he said. "It's faint, but I can still smell her."

"Yes, we have had a few conversations in here. It has been a few days though." I said this, as I sat behind my desk, indicating for him to sit down opposite me.

Carlisle gave me a look. "Aro, you know I can smell her on you as well, right? You have clearly just been with her. What is going on?" He sat down slowly, eyes fixed on me.

I traced my fingers across my lips for a few seconds, before speaking.

"Well, you may as well get the truth now, rather than later." I sighed deeply, knowing that I would probably be disappointing my only real friend in this world.

"Firstly, you should know, that Isabella is completely fine. She is in no danger here. She is treated as a guest. Well frankly she is treated as _more_ than a guest."

Carlisle looked puzzled for a moment, before his eyes widened in understanding.

"That didn't take you long," he said dryly. "She has barely been here for a week, Aro. Have you quite lost your mind?"

"Yes," I said simply. "That is precisely what has been happening, Carlisle. She has been driving me insane. I did not wish for this, I assure you, but it is impossible for me to keep away from her."

"And why is that?" Carlisle was not able to keep the coldness out of his voice. "Is your wife not enough for you?" I was silent for a long moment.

"No, she quite literally is not enough." I said softly.

"Really, Aro, you need to get it together before you hurt Bella. This has to stop. There is no good reason for you to keep her here."

My red eyes bore into his golden ones. Sighing, I stood up, walking to the windows, standing with my back to him.

"Can you really not think of a single good reason, for me not wanting to let her go?" I asked, my voice not entirely able to keep out a note of desperation.

"No, not unless…" his voice was suddenly hesitant. "No," he whispered.

I turned to look at him, my face portraying my sadness, almost able to feel the disappointment rolling off him.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said softly.

Silence reigned, Carlisle staring at me, with wide eyes.

"But you must be mistaken, Aro, this is impossible." He said, his eyes darting around the room.

"I am _not_ mistaken, dear friend. Marcus has confirmed everything. It is _almost_ impossible, yes, but not entirely as it turns out. Isabella is my mate, and I hers. It took us a few days to realise this, but it certainly hit like a ton of bricks." I was speaking figuratively here; a ton of bricks would do nothing to me.

Carlisle got up, pacing the room, clearly thinking hard.

"How is she taking it?" He asked, turning to me.

"Well, she is tough, for a human, but she is also pretty confused. I confess, I find it hard to explain these matters to her. She was the one who suggested that I contact you. She thought or hoped that you might be able to shed some light on the matter."

Carlisle nodded slowly.

"This will be a blow to the others. I am not sure how well they will take the news, especially Edward, he will be crushed." He placed a hand across his face, breathing deeply.

"Have you told her of your wife? What did Sulpicia say?" He asked, still with his eyes covered. I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed, which never happens.

"I have not. Not yet. Everything has been rather chaotic, as you might imagine, and Sulpicia knows nothing. I am trying to take things slowly, but that is turning out to be quite impossible. I need your help, old friend."

"I am not sure I am the right man for the job, Aro, this situation is quite unknown to me."

"Well, if you would just please talk to Isabella, try and make her understand. No matter what I say, unfortunately, it sounds like she has no choice."

"She doesn't have a choice though. That's the point. This phenomenon is exceedingly rare, and it usually happens for a reason. We never really see the reason until it is much later. Esme and I realised we were mates, and that it was because of the difference we could make for these young ones. We are their parents. Bella's too, whenever she has been turned. There must be a reason for you to be drawn together. As soon as you find it, and solve it, it should be better, though you will always be mates, and bound together.

I took a deep breath, noting that Carlisle had believed me, which was quite a relief. His words however sparked an idea within me.

"I need to show you something," I said.


	6. Visions Red, Seeking Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I will go through it once I feel up to it.
> 
> Also, rated mature for lots of lemons at the end of the chapter. And some strong language.

**_Bella's POV._ **

I awoke with a start. Sitting up slowly, I looked around. I was in my room in bed - alone. Aro must have slipped out, while I was sleeping. What was the time? Sighing deeply, I began to slide to the edge of the bed, wincing as my muscles gave a loud protest at the movement. I gasped softly, almost chuckling as the last moments before I passed out, came flooding back into my mind. My cheeks and nether regions heated at the thought of our last shared moment. I had never experienced anything like it.

I slowly slipped out of bed, and walked to the sitting area, where a small clock stood on the corner table. It was almost 3 PM. I had slept for more than an hour. Frowning slightly, I began to dress, finding a pair of jeans, and a red turtleneck blouse. Pacing my room, a little, I wondered where Aro was.

"Aro?" I asked softly, turning hopefully to the door, hoping he would show up. Nothing happened. Almost growling with frustration, I knew there was nothing I could do at the moment. I couldn't leave my room, as that could prove dangerous. I decided to try to read one of Caius' books and had just picked it up off the table, when a soft knock sounded at my door. I hesitated, not knowing what to do. No one had knocked on my door, least of all Aro. Walking slowly, I finally opened it a crack and peaked out.

"Bella, may I come in?"

My brain had frozen with shock. Of all the people that could be standing in front of my door, this was the last I expected.

"Edward," I said, my voice doing nothing to hide my state of mind.

* * *

**_Aro's POV._ **

Carlisle frowned slightly, as I showed him the small room, filled with pictures of him, his family, Bella, and Victoria.

"I confess that I have been watching you," I said slowly, gesturing needlessly around the room.

"Yes, that much is obvious," he said softly, smiling slightly.

"But I can understand why you did so. Victoria. You realised that she has had an unusual interest in us, in Bella to be more exact. You have been tracking her movements for a while."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said softly. "We hoped that she would eventually come out into the open, so we could get her. But it never happened. She is far too cunning, and all this time, she has been wasting our time, running us around in circles."

"Yes, she is good at that. We have been trying to find her for some time too. Though not as long as you have, obviously." Carlisle turned to me, eyes questioning.

"Why are you showing me this?"

I walked over to the wall which were covered in the pictures of his family, and Isabella. My fingers lightly touched her picture.

"This situation has been complicated significantly, by Isabella's presence in my life. Your words, earlier, that this... mating call had a purpose, it made me think. What if Victoria was the purpose? She wants Isabella desperately, and the Volturi wants Victoria. What if it is connected somehow? Could that be why we are so drawn together? That Isabella can lure Victoria, and I can protect Isabella?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment, pondering.

"Well, it could be." He did not sound convinced. "We won't know for sure though. Not until..."

"...Until Victoria is taken out of the question." I said, my gaze on a picture of the redhead.

"Exactly," Carlisle finished.

I turned towards him. "This is infuriating," I said. "You realise the position this puts me in? If I cannot stand to be away from Isabella for a mere few hours, then I cannot exactly do my job. I am the leader of the Volturi, and I cannot just...-" I halted, my arm raised into thin air.

I stared at Carlisle. "There has to be a solution to this, Carlisle."

Carlisle was shaking his head slightly, then he froze, listening. I had heard it too. The soul I didn't have was pierced with the sound. Isabella was screaming.

* * *

**_Aro's POV._ **

Both Carlisle and I rushed to her room which was across the castle. The door was closed, and I pushed it open, flashing inside. The scene before me was chaotic. Edward was standing way too close to Isabella, and she was screaming her head off. Not with fear, as it turned out. She was pissed.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD, EDWARD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ANYONE! YOU RAN AWAY, NOT FACING THE PROBLEM AND-"

I winced slightly as she continued her screaming tirade against the man standing in front of her. I use the term 'man' broadly here. Edward seemed more like a boy at this point.

"-OW YOU WANT TO _TALK_?! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY ROOM AND PESTER ME WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS ACCUSATIONS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Edward had a confused expression on his face.

"Bella, can't you see that he is using you. You are nothing but a toy to him. I can't believe that he charmed you so effectively. You always were so naïve..-"

"Edward," Carlisle said softly.

He was standing behind me in the doorway, having a slightly pained expression on his face, his hand on my shoulder, gripping me.

Edward turned to see his father. And me. I was glowering at him, doing nothing to hide my thoughts from him.

I suddenly heard my two brothers, and turned to see them stand in the hallway beyond Carlisle, a few guards with them. I held up a hand to stop them doing anything. I rounded on Edward.

"That will do, young mister Cullen. I believe Isabella has tired of your presence. If you would please leave." I said sharply.

Silence blossomed in the wake of Isabella's screaming. She was looking at me, clearly grateful for the interruption. I flashed to her side.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I asked her gently. She nodded, glaring daggers at Edward.

Edward gave a small scoff. " _My dear_?" he said, almost tauntingly.

"She is not your _dear_. She never will be. You don't know her, do you? She is nothing to you." He said, not even trying to hide his disgust.

I took a step forward, my vision suddenly red. In my mind's eye I showed him just how intimately I knew her - Not letting in too many details. Edward's face showed nothing but unbridled shock.

Carlisle was suddenly in front of me, blocking my way.

"Aro, please, he is upset, not thinking rationally.

I stopped myself. It would not do to hurt Carlisle's golden boy.

"Carlisle, will you please escort Edward out of this room? You can go to the library. I will join you shortly." Carlisle nodded, quickly pushing Edward out, marching behind him.

I waved dismissively at the my brothers, and they left, taking the guards with them. The door closed.

Isabella and I were alone in the room. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Actually, I don't know. Edward said some things… You know what... It doesn't matter." She smiled a little.

I never wanted to read someone's mind more than I wanted to read hers at that moment. What did Edward say? Did he mention Sulpicia? I would have to get around to breaking the news soon then, so she did not get completely blindsided. It was not as if it would make a difference. I had been a fool back then.

I would have to not make that mistake with Isabella. She was an individual agent. She would go crazy if I kept her locked up. Just these last days had been evidence of that. Maybe I could do something about that.

I realised I had been quiet for a while.

"I apologise for this. I know you must be shocked to see them here. I meant to warn you, that they may come here. I just did not know they would be here so soon and pretty much unannounced. You were asleep when they arrived, and if I wakened you, they would hear us together. I thought it best to let them know gently. I did not foresee that Edward would seek you out while I was indisposed trying to explain the situation to Carlisle." I was babbling.

"Aro, it's fine. Edward wouldn't hurt me. Not in that way at least. He just wouldn't stop talking, and saying all these crazy things about you, trying to convince me that you are the bad guy, and that he is the one trying to protect me. He never was good at listening to me, always being patronising towards me, knowing what's best for me. I'm actually shocked that I didn't see it before." She mused with a small smile at her own silliness.

I stood silently at her side for a moment before finally asking. I needed to know.

"How does he think I am the bad guy? What have I done to him? I have only ever invited him to join the Volturi, but as he declined, I respected his wishes. I am not sure how that makes me the bad guy."

"I'm not sure, actually. I think he believes you are keeping me against my will. That I'm imprisoned. He said something about another woman getting the same deal, before she escaped. Spulicante- something. I can't remember."

"Sulpicia," I scoffed softly. Edward certainly has not been wasting time. She looked at me, almost shocked, eyes questioning. My dead heart sank in my chest. This day just kept getting better and better. I would have to give Edward a talking to. He was meddling in things he knew nothing of.

I sighed deeply, taking her hand gently and pulling her to the sofa where we sat down, side by side. I looked at her, gathering my thoughts.

"This may come as a shock, Isabella, but please try to listen to me before you react. I will be completely honest with you and answer any questions you may have. This is important information, that you need to know. Just remember, that it was not something I have tried to be keeping from you, it was just a matter of timing."

She just looked at me, weary of what might come next.

"Sulpicia is my wife." I said. I felt her body stiffen instinctively. She leaned back, taking her hand out of mine.

"Please, Isabella, listen to me. Sulpicia is my wife, yes, but we are more like roommates than anything. She is my friend, nothing more. And it has been like so for a long time. She did not escape, she never left, actually, not permanently. It was my foolishness that created this situation. You see, after what happened to Marcus' mate, I soon grew worried that something might happen to _my_ wife. So, I got her to stay in the tower, heavily guarded.

I had been trying to keep her safe. She was not a prisoner, but I realised that I had been keeping her too safe for her own good. She soon grew discontent and started to resist me. The love we had once shared had died, and we just lived our separate lives. She sought out her pleasure elsewhere. We had been meaning to get that divorce, but it never seemed to be a priority. Vampires are not exactly busy. Before you know it, another 100 years has passed.

But please believe me Isabella, we are not lovers, and have not been for a few thousand years." My voice was urgent, desperate for her to understand. I leaned forward, laying a hand on hers, to establish some form of contact.

A long and very pregnant silence filled the room. She was staring into space, lost in her own world, and despite me touching her hand gently again, I could never be a part of it. I never felt so isolated as I did in that moment.

She took a deep shaking breath.

"Well, I should've figured. A handsome guy like you - it would of course be impossible that you be single for so long. Just thinking of my own reaction to your presence the first time we met. I understand, Aro," She was biting her lips, her eyes looking into mine.

I felt like she was trying to reassure _me_. I almost felt my heart start beating again. I grabbed her, and pulled her into my lap, her legs stretching out beside me. She looked into my eyes, hers deep with an unknown feeling I could not recognise.

"I love you."

She had whispered the words, as though they were a secret. Not to be ashamed of, but to be kept between us. She blushed and looked away.

I was shocked.

I placed my fingers gently on her chin, turning her face towards me again, our lips inches apart. I breathed her in, my chest whirling with this new emotion between us.

"And I love you, my dear,"

My thumb tucked on her chin, and her lips parted slightly. I pulled her mouth towards mine. We kissed deeply for a long moment, my one hand on her neck, feeling her pulse, the other around her waist, my relief and joy evident in the desperate way my lips devoured hers. Finally, she placed a hand on my chest, pushing gently. I pulled back looking at her. She was breathless.

"Oxygen," she explained, taking a few gulps of air. I could not help myself; I chuckled deeply.

"I am sorry, _tesoro_."

She was shaking her head softly.

"No need for that. I was enjoying it too much too, but my human body has its limits." She was smiling, almost laughing. I realised that my body was nearly humming with relief. How desperate I had become of her approval. I seemed to be doing everything in my power to try to not hurt her. I never thought I was capable of such a thing. This woman in my lap, had changed me more in a week, than I had been in almost 3000 years. The realisation baffled me. Perhaps Victoria was not the reason for our joining. Not the only reason, at least. I was the oldest, but Isabella was the teacher.

Isabella broke my musings.

"You should go to the library. They'll be waiting for you." She removed herself from my lap, and took my hand, pulling me up. Well, I let her, she would not stand a chance should she try it on her own.

I nodded slowly.

"You should come too. This is something we should do together."

* * *

We walked to the library, hand in hand. As we pushed the doors open, her hand briefly clenched mine, as if seeking reassurance.

Edward saw us first, and he stiffened, seeing our joined hands. I could tell he had hoped to be sabotaging whatever it was that we had going on between us. Disappointment washed over his features when he realised that he had failed. My dead heart soared.

"Bella," It was Alice. "How are you?" She seemed to know exactly what was going on. I should not have been surprised. Of course, she knew. Edward's head spun towards the young woman, as he clearly saw something. Isabella never got to answer the question, as Edward was approaching me, murder in his eyes.

"You!" He said, I was fairly sure he was trying to sound menacing. I did not move a muscle. Felix was between us in a flash, a hand on Edward's shoulder, pushing him back. I could not help but raise Isabella's hand to my lips, briefly kissing them, looking into Edward's eyes at the same time.

"I'm fine, Alice. They have been treating me well, nothing has happened to me," she sounded a little nervous, clearly trying to defuse the tension. I met Carlisle's eyes, and gave him a nod. He understood my intentions. Walking slowly to Edward's side, he began to talk.

"We have a situation."

"Yeah, no shit," Edward spat.

"Language, young Mr. Cullen." I growled sternly.

He ignored me. "Aro has been keeping Bella here for long enough. She needs to go home; she is not well here. He has her mind in some sort of control." He was raging, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

"It isn't that simple Edward," Carlisle was saying.

Isabella stepped forward anger edged into her face. "How do you propose that Aro is controlling me, Edward, when he can't even read my mind? I'm shielding his powers. Even you're powerless against me. Do you really think that he could influence me in any way? Aro has no wish to do so in any case, you are projecting, Edward. It isn't Aro, who is trying to control me. It's you."

Silence rang out around the room. I thought I saw a brief smirk on Alice's features, before she adjusted them accordingly. My chest swelled faster than a submerged cork could rise to the surface. I was so proud. And it was satisfying to see that it wasn't just me she was defiant of. I nearly chuckled. _My Isabella_.

Edward's eyes were slits as he focused on me, clearly not listening to a word she was saying, honing in on my thoughts.

"No! She is not yours!" he shouted.

"But she is." It was Alice who had spoken. She was speaking in a whisper. She looked at me, comprehension dawning on her face.

"She's your mate." She stated. Edward froze, clearly not believing his ears.

"Yes," I said into the silent room.

Everyone was suddenly staring at Isabella.

* * *

**_Bella's POV._ **

I could feel my cheeks flushing as all the attention was on me. Even Felix was looking at me in awe. Huh, not so much of a wall as I had thought.

I looked at Carlisle, seeing it in his eyes. He understood. Alice too. Esme had been keeping silent all this time. I searched her face. She seemed to gather herself, nodding briefly, smiling reassuringly at me. She understood too. I could see it wasn't easy for her, but at least she wasn't in full denial, as Edward seemed to be.

"But that's impossible!" Edward said angrily.

"It is not," Aro said.

"A human and a vampire can't be mated, it has never even happened before. Not like that!" Edward was fuming.

"Well, it certainly has now," Aro stated briskly.

Edward turned towards me.

"Tell me it isn't true, Bella, you do not mean it. How can you even think of staying with this monster?"

My face clouded, and I began stalking towards Edward. "No!" I shouted angrily.

"Aro is not a monster. Neither of you are. Edward, you _have_ to come to terms with this. You can't keep hating what you are! At least stop taking it out on me. It is what it is. I'm staying here. Why don't you trust me on this? If any trust should be absent between us, it should be mine. You left me, remember? I tried to stop you. Now I see that we were never meant to be together. Not like that anyway. I thought it was love what we had, but now I realise I was only infatuated with you being a vampire. I do, however, love Aro. You just need to accept that."

I finished my monologue, feeling a little breathless. Aro came to my side, his arm coming around my waist. I leaned against his cold frame, finding support.

Edward was shaking his head. He turned his back on me and stalked out of the room. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"He'll come around. We need to accept what is. Bella is Aro's mate. There's usually a good reason for this phenomenon. Aro has a suspicion."

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

He turned to me, gesturing for me to continue.

"Yes. As you already know, Isabella has a remarkable power to block many psychic powers. Now, I have been tracking the movements of a certain redhead - Victoria. Her talent is to know whenever danger is coming her way. That is why she has been so successful at eluding the Volturi. But her power may very well be blocked by Isabella. I have a feeling that we could use this. The downside is that we have to keep Isabella a human until Victoria comes for her."

I gave Isabella a reassuring squeeze, to let her know that I would let no harm come to her. She didn't seem too fazed.

"Funny," she said. "I had the exact same kinda thoughts."

"You did?" I looked at her, surprised. I hated that feeling. She was the only one in this world who could throw me for a loop.

"Yes. It was the only logical solution I could come up with. She is burning to kill me; it would make sense to use me as bait." She shrugged, tugging her hair behind her ear. Silence filled the room. I gathered the others were shocked at her cavalier way of talking about this. They weren't wrong. Getting to Victoria was no mean feat.

Esme took a hesitant step forward.

"If this is the calling that made you mates, then it is going to take a long time to resolve, to keep Bella safe, _and_ get rid of Victoria for good. We need to work together," She said eyes darting from each of us in turn.

Carlisle nodded slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, taking a deep breath. "This is going to be a challenge. Where do we try to confront her? She knows she is being watched by Alice, so she will do her best to keep her decisions spontaneous. If she finds out that Bella is with the Volturi, she may go into hiding permanently. I don't think she will try anything soon if I'm being honest."

"I agree," Aro said in a clear voice. "We must think on this and try to come up with different scenarios to try and keep Victoria in the dark. She is exceptionally good at self-preservation, so it will be exceedingly difficult to fool her. In the meantime, you and your family are welcome to stay here, until we find a solution to the situation."

Carlisle smiled briefly.

"Thank you," he said, but I think it best if we get to a hotel, to avoid any further tensions. I will see if I can find Edward and take him with me."

* * *

**_Aro's POV_**.

The meeting continued with a lot of boring chatter going around. Carlisle also wanted to plan his way out of this. I could not see the point. Victoria would see it coming miles away. We just had to let time work its magic. Finally, after another hour, I managed to extract Isabella from the others as they finally left to find a swanky hotel, where they could stay. It was difficult, as they were all over her, wanting to know what she had been up too. I did not see a point in them knowing the details, as they might not take too kindly to our activities, mates or not.

Finally closing the door to my own chambers, I leaned against it, almost sighing with relief. Silence, at long last. Isabella stood before me. She giggled.

"What is it?" I asked her, trying to sound as though this was irritating me thoroughly.

"Are you tired?" She asked, teasing me.

"No," I said scoffing at the idea. "Preposterous."

"Good," she said pulling me by the belt into the room. Again, I let her do this.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little apprehensive. She clearly had some sort of plan.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked her, my voice a little higher than usual.

She paused briefly, a little hesitant now.

"It's just, all this time, you have had this power over me. I want to feel what it feels like if the tables were turned."

I stood staring at her, probably the only time a bewildered expression would ever cross my face.

"What?" I said blankly.

"Would you let me have the power, to take control? It will be some time before I will be a vampire, and I want to feel it now."

I growled softly, as I understood what she was asking of me.

"It is not so easy for a vampire to let a human take control." I said, my voice gruff.

"I know," she said simply.

I stood before her, looking down into her soft eyes. She was not speaking. Just looking up at me defiance edged on her face. Waiting to see what I would do.

After a few moments, I decided to humour her. I began taking off my suit jacket. She barely concealed her shock, clearly not expecting my actions.

Smiling slightly, I hung my jacket on a chair, starting to remove my shirt as well. Finally standing bare chested and silent in front of her, I waited for her next action. She stepped closer, her hot lips descending in the middle of my chest, placing open mouthed kisses onto my cold skin. My arms came around her waist, pulling her against me, my need letting itself known to her. She was enthralled, nuzzling the hairs on my chest, fingers gripping my ribs. We were both breathing deeply within moments.

Isabella took my hands and pulled me over to the bed. She dithered for a short while, but finally coming to a decision, she piled the pillows against the headboard, indicating for me to sit with my back against them. I complied.

She left the room and walked into my walk-in closet. I heard her shuffling around for a bit. A small crash sounded, and I heard her use a few choice words.

"This is ridiculous," I heard her say, voice muffled slightly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, managing to keep my chuckle silent.

She finally emerged looking slightly rumpled, carrying a couple of my neckties. She did not answer but climbed into bed with me. Resting a hand flat on my chest, she balanced herself, before starting to tie my hands to the headboard. I watched her intently as she worked, her cheeks heated with the intensity of my gaze. Finally, she leaned back, checking her handywork.

"You know," I said in a deep voice "I could easily escape these." I noted the shiver running through her. It was delicious and I wanted to take her. _Another time._

"I know." She said, almost breathless.

"But you won't do that, because you don't want to disappoint me."

"Hmmm... That is true."

Her eyes lingered on my lips, a shaky breath escaping her. She leaned forward, her lips meeting mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I opened my mouth, letting her explore me. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the task. She placed both her hands flat on my chest, leaning completely on me, taking my lips in a heated kiss, her tongue dancing uncertainly against mine. After a while she broke the kiss, clearly needing oxygen. Again. I breathed deeply too, but for different reasons. I could smell her need. I felt my own need within me. I knew my eyes were dark. How easy it would be, to break free. _No, down boy._

She sat on her knees, hands still on my chest, lips inches from mine. I growled softly, my eyes boring into her, my teeth bared. Her eyes fell to my chest, her fingers roaming my skin. Caressing my ribs, my stomach. She looked up at me, feeling my burning gaze, hesitating, not knowing what to do next.

I gave her a subtle hint, rolling my hips gently. She glanced at my still clothed private area, clearly not ready for that particular step. Instead she climbed off the bed and started to undress. Seeing her skin revealed like that, sent my body into hunting mode. I had to do my best to not just take her there, on the floor, her jeans still around her ankles. Once naked, she stood with her back to me. Her shoulders rose sharply, and then she turned towards me, seeming to have gathered the courage. Finally, she crawled onto the bed again. I was nearly growling with need, my hands gripping the ties around my wrists, reminding myself to keep in control. I closed my eyes, swallowing harshly. I felt her hands at my belt, heard the buckle clinking as she opened it. She opened my trousers too and began pulling them down. A sharp breath escaped her. I lifted myself off the bed to help her. I felt the clothes fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes sharply, watching her. She sat, looking at me. Taking in everything at once. Her hands began caressing my thighs, fingers sliding upwards. I felt like an animal. This might be more than I could handle, breathing deeply for control, gathering myself.

Suddenly her hands were gripping me, squeezing around me. She was trying to feel me again, my hips lurching forward at the feeling. She glanced at my face and seemed to baulk at my expression. Maybe she seemed to realise that this was fairly hard on me, because she let go.

"No," I whispered gruffly, "Don't stop, please." My words seemed to give her heart. She finally had me begging.

"I don't know what to do next," She said softly. I tried to get it together, focusing.

"Well, you could straddle me," I said. She looked at me, biting her lips.

"No, I want to try something first." With that she leaned forward slowly until her gaze was level with my member. I suddenly knew what she was going to do.

"No," I managed shortly. Too late. Her lips had me encapsulated in their moist warmth. I threw my head back at the feeling, a sharp growl escaping me. She explored me tentatively at first, but she soon became braver, pulling the skin down gently with her fingers, slowly working her tongue across the tip, apparently enjoying what my body did in response. She sucked making a vacuum, making me hiss, as I felt the need bubble to the surface.

"Isabella," I managed, licking my lips as her other hand came around and gripped the base. Another growl escaped me, and she hummed in delight.

" _Merda_ _!_ Do not do that," I hissed, shifting my hips sharply into her mouth. Our eyes met, as she still had me between her lips. She hummed again, and my vision darkened considerably. I gripped the bed frame to steady my mind. It creaked ominously.

"Careful," I growled. "You may have taken a bigger bite than you can chew, young one."

Her heart rate rose considerably, and her breath caught in her chest. Pupils dilated, and I could taste her on the air. Hmmm… She liked the thought of that. Give it time, she may very well get what her body wished. Steeling myself, I gave her the power. _For now._

She finally let go of me, resurfacing slightly breathless. My gaze was nearly burning her skin. She straddled me on her knees, and placing her hands on my chest again, leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed her ardently, making her heart race with the need for air. I focused my attention elsewhere while she caught her breath, her breasts almost right in front of me. My lips and tongue journeyed from one to the other, and she moaned her hips bucking slightly. The movement placed me at her entrance, perfect for me to just shift slightly and I would be in. It took everything in me to not do it. She looked at me, her lids heavy with need. Her hand shot down, and steadying herself, she sank down slowly onto me. I was fascinated at her expressions. It almost looked like it was causing her pain.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly as she panted, forehead resting against mine.

"Not exactly no," She pushed her hair out of the way, as she settled into place. "Well, it's a different kind of pain. Not hurting exactly. Longing, I think. I suddenly feel fulfilled if that makes sense."

I nodded, grabbing her bottom lip between my own, sucking it gently. Her hips rolled instinctively at the feeling, and we both groaned.

"Yes," she whispered heatedly, doing the same movement again, her hands coming up to grab me around the neck. She continued, her moves erratic, as I could feel her nearing her peak, her insides tensing around me. She certainly was eager.

"You should try placing you feet flat on the bed," I suggested. She halted. I waited, just as eager for my turn. She did as I said and gasped as I was suddenly very deep within her. Using my neck for leverage, she pulled herself up, and sank back down, moaning at the friction within. Her scent was in my nose, and I licked her throat, gently scraping my teeth on her skin as she laboured against me. She threw her head back, as she suddenly exploded around me, her insides pulsing in pure joy, she ground against me, moaning fiercely.

Finally, she sank against my chest, whimpering slightly as I rolled my hips up into her once. She was gasping for air, trying to get back control. I was free from my bonds in no time and had her pinned beneath me in seconds.

"Too late, my dear," I growled into her ear, as I pushed between her legs, sinking into her heat swiftly, giving a deep grunt in satisfaction. Gripping her shoulders, I rolled my hips into her as I kissed her deeply. She seemed to be delirious as I thrust into her again and again, making her orgasm with no effort. I lifted her knees up, so I could penetrate deeply, still feeling her fluttering walls around me. "Ah!" The cry escaped her as her arms flew out to the sides, clutching at the sheets, her head thrown back, eyes wide. Smirking slightly, I fucked her swiftly, keeping her in place effortlessly. It seemed to almost be too much for her, her head was tilting from one side to the other and back, her bottom lip between her teeth, brows furrowed. She drew blood, and the tang hang in the air. My vision darkened suddenly, as I bent down to capture her bleeding lip between mine, savouring her taste. I suckled gently, placing a hand on her throat, feeling her pulse as it raced through her. Was she afraid that I would lose control? Well. I already had, just not in the way she thought. Pulling her up, I placed her on her hands and knees, easily thrusting back into her body again, I gripped her hip tightly, placing a hand on her clit, rubbing gently, as I took her from behind, my teeth scraping her shoulder as I bent over her. Her forearms gave way, and her face crashed into the duvet, scream muffled, as her back curled in on itself, her orgasm ripping through her within moments. Her walls were gripping me fiercely, and my hips jerked sharply at the feeling and I leaned on my forearms, as I pounded sharply into her making her whole body fall to the mattress. I felt my own release wash over me, pumping into her a few more times. I held her there for a moment, finding steady ground again, as she was panting sharply. Then I fell besides her on the bed, resting on my elbow, looking at her heated body, as it slowly came down to earth. She rolled onto her back.

"Sorry, my dear," I said, "I could not help myself."

She laughed, still panting heavily as her hand shot up to her forehead.

"Oh, I may forgive you," she said, giggling slightly.

I pulled her against me, kissing her forehead gently.

"Thank you," I said, nuzzling her throat.

We lay there for a while, listening to the silent room.

"I am so happy they went for the hotel." She suddenly blurted. "I don't think I would be able to face them, if I knew they could hear us."

I looked at her, frowning slightly. "Well, sex is a natural thing, especially among vampires. We are pretty basic, food and sex are almost equal needs, as you may have realised, with the way I have been dealing with you."

"Hmmm, yes I suppose you have a point. I never knew vampires were so randy," she giggled, and it soon became a full blown laughter.

"We don't have the boundaries that humans do. Or the inhibitions. We just tune it out, when we hear others getting kinky, which is a lot more often than you think. That's the way it goes when you can suddenly hear everything for miles. You learn to focus your mind on other things."

Isabella was almost convulsing with laughter, and her face became red, tears streaming.

"Thank you, Aro," she finally managed weakly, "I needed a good laugh."

I did not get why it was so funny, and my face just sent her into another fit, wheezing. I nearly became concerned for her sanity.

"You and the twins will get right along. They too find the weirdest things funny." I said dryly.

She finally got it together, breathing rather deeply, she tried to collect herself. "Will I be meeting them soon? I haven't met anyone but Caius, Marcus and Felix. I need a little company." She said urgently.

"I know, my dear. I think we will be able to give you that shortly, especially with the Cullen's around. I have a feeling, I will barely be able to get you on my own from now on." I had a slight edge to my voice, and she must have noticed. She lifted her head, and using her arms around my neck, pulled me down for a kiss. I rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply, savouring the feel of her warm body against mine.

Breaking the kiss, she said in a rather breathless voice; "I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Aro. The world suddenly stands still when I have your attention." I nearly wanted to give her more than my attention, but I knew that her human body already had had its fill on that account. I had made her pass out once. A third round of sex may very well have killed her.

I pushed up from the bed, and in a flash, I was in the bathroom, making hot water spill into the tub. Flitting back to the bed, I collected her in my arms.

"Come _tesoro_ , we need a bath, before meeting any of the others," and with that I carried her out of the bedroom, into the steaming bathroom.


	7. Exceptionally Not Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just horsing around with the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Rated mature for strong sexual content.
> 
> A tiny reminder of the last chapter:
> 
> I pushed up from the bed, and in a flash, I was in the bathroom, making hot water spill into the tub. Flitting back to the bed, I collected her in my arms. "Come, we need a bath, before meeting any of the others," and with that I carried her out of the bedroom, into the steaming bathroom.

**_Aro's POV._ **

After the bath we got dressed in casual clothes. Well, Isabella chose a red knee length skirt and a black sweatshirt, black tights, and flats. I matched her outfit with a black suit, black shirt, black tie. I would have to get some new clothes for her one of these days. We stepped out of my rooms, and went to the library, where I was to introduce her to some of the guards. She was keen on meeting new people, as she had felt so isolated, she was nearly skipping. I was a little less keen. I had really enjoyed having her to myself so far. But now was not the time to be selfish. When we entered the library, a small hum of conversation could be heard. A few vampires were scattered around in the aisles, either pulling out a book or talking quietly to one another. I heard the quiet banter of Jane and Alec in the back and pulled Isabella in their direction.

* * *

**_Bella's POV._ **

Aro's move was unexpected, and I nearly slipped and fell on my butt as his pull dragged me off balance. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him, my nose nearly colliding with his chest. We stood still for a moment, before my eyes focused on his, and without thinking I leaned in inhaling his scent deeply. _Delicious._ My body reacted viscerally to his scent, blood rushed through my veins, breath caught in my throat. A sharp breath escaped me, our lips an inch apart. My fingers on his chest clenched. He chuckled slightly, his gaze revealing that he knew exactly what I had just experienced.

"The things you do for my ego is appreciated, t _esoro,"_ He said quietly, and pulled me even closer to show me that his body had had a reaction too. I gasped softly at the feel of him against me. "But now is _really_ not the time, trust me. I would like you to meet Jane and Alec at some point. I am fairly certain you three will get along well."

"Well, we are no Aro, but I think we will make do." A sly female voice said to my left. "We usually do," Another male voice replied just as slyly. Aro looked around, making sure I was steady enough for him to let me go. My cheeks were slightly heated. I looked out from under a slightly bowed head, as I took in the twins. They were both in long black robes, Alec holding a book at his side. Their gaze was intent, and I gulped slightly. They were making me a little nervous.

"Aaah," Aro said smiling widely. "Jane, Alec, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. You had a chance to see her briefly at her arrival of course, but now she is officially staying with us. I would like you to treat her kindly, as she is _very special_ to me." He finished his words with a slight pressure on the last words.

"Yes, we kind of gathered as much," Jane said dryly. I blushed a little more.

Their gaze didn't leave me as he spoke, and as he finished, they stepped closer, presenting an icy cold hand each, to greet me properly. To my shock they both kissed me on both cheeks, in a matter of Italian greeting. I felt my face heat even further.

"Hi," I said, suddenly feeling rather shy.

"Welcome Isabella, we hope that you will feel at home in Volterra," Jane said,

"We are part of the Volturi guard, and it is our job to protect you now," Alec said,

"We are sure that we will make great friends," Jane said,

"If ever you need our service, feel free to call upon us," Alec said,

"We will hear you _anywhere_ in this castle," Jane finished slyly.

I could nearly heat the whole library with my face alone as my mind flashed back to these last days in Aro's company. They both had a wide grin on their faces. Their ping-pong banter swept between them effortlessly. Clearly, they knew exactly what the other was thinking, as only twins could do. Aro scowled slightly.

"Be nice, children, or I shall have to discipline you."

"It's fine, Aro, really." I said, in a low voice. I placed a hand on his forearm to calm him down. "It's Bella, by the way." I added to the twins.

They both raised their eyebrows in complete harmony.

"But Master said…-" Alec began,

"I know, but everyone calls me Bella. Except Aro, who seems to have all the patience in the world to pronounce my full name. You don't have to waste your time though." I said, smiling slightly. Aro had turned sharply towards me, eyebrows raised. I knew I would pay for that comment later when we were alone again. Taking a deep breath, I stepped towards the twins, with a small glance at Aro.

"So, what were you reading?" I asked politely.

An awkward pause bloomed as the twins were smirking slightly. Aro was still looking at me surprise evident on his features, I could feel his crimson eyes on me. My cheeks flushed slightly again at his intense scrutiny.

Clearing his throat Alec broke the silence showing me the book. "Well, Bella, I just picked out Great Expectations by Charles Dickens to read, though I have read it many times."

"Oh, I love Charles Dickens. He's a great writer. A true classic." I said, doing my best to make small talk. Jane had a tiny smirk on her lips, as she was still looking intently at me, almost approval in her eyes.

"Right, Alec, perhaps we should give them some privacy, and not bore them with our inane book choices." Jane said, her voice polite. Aro turned his gaze on her, his face not changing. They both bowed slightly and walked away.

Aro was staring after them, his mouth slightly open in a smirk that distracted me pretty quickly. I put a hand on his chest, and his gaze fell upon me. I stepped closer, and his chest expanded at he breathed deeply.

"As I said, you would get right along with the twins." He hesitated, placing a hand on my cheek, his thumb on my lower lip, pulling it down slightly. "They certainly seem to like you." His eyes were on my mouth as he said this. Silence rose between us, as I felt hypnotised by the way he was looking at me, almost greedily. My heart skipped a few beats, and I almost leaned into him.

"Leave us," Aro said in a deep voice. My breath caught, as I barely heard the whisper of their cloaks, as the others swept from the huge, silent room. I stood frozen in place, not knowing what he was planning to do, since he was ordering everyone out. I remembered the last time he did that, and my heart stuttered slightly. His hand was still on my cheek. He slid it down to my throat, gently curling his fingers around it. Then he slowly began walking me backwards, his eyes still on my lips. Suddenly I felt the book filled shelves behind me. I kept silent, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing, but just leaned in closely, our lips half an inch apart, his eyes looking into mine. My pulse was racing, my breathing loud and almost erratic, not from fear, just his proximity had my blood boiling. The moment stretched on, but suddenly he spoke.

"So, you do not like me calling you Isabella?" he said in a low voice.

"I never said that," I breathed.

"You just did," he said in low growl. I sighed, licking my lips. He bared his teeth at the sight, his eyes darkening.

"No, I said that it takes a long time to pronounce, and only you have the patience for it." I explained.

"But you do not really mean that." He stated, teeth still showing.

"I guess not." I sighed again. "What I really meant was that _I_ don't have the patience for anyone else to pronounce my full name."

"And when I do it? What do you think then, _Isabella_?" He said my name in his Italian accent and I nearly swooned, feeling blood rush to my nether regions. I swallowed.

"I guess I like it," I said slightly breathless.

_"Do you?"_

"It sounds sexy. Might be why I prefer only you to say it." I said. He kept silent, still looking at my mouth. I couldn't resist, I licked my lips again, staring intently at his reaction. A soft growl escaped him, as he suddenly pressed against me, pinning me to the bookshelf, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, as if he were trying to extract my soul. His hands traveling down my body, moving beneath my blouse, caressing me. I placed a hand on his chest - I needed to breathe. He released my mouth, his forehead resting against mine.

"It is hard for me, to not be able to read you," he said softly. "I suppose I will have to get used to you surprising me from time to time."

"Normal people have no trouble with it, you know," I said still slightly breathless.

His gaze was burning me. " _I_ am not _normal_ people," he said, his deep voice sending tremors down my spine. I shivered and snorted slightly.

"I noticed," I said softly. He gave a soft smile and kissed me deeply again. He continued for a few minutes, giving me the most thorough snogging of my life. His pelvis was pressing against me in the most delightful way, and a small whimper escaped me. My fingers were grasping at his shoulders, nails digging into his soft suit jacket. His hair was framing our faces, keeping everyone out.

His lips released mine, and he nuzzled my face.

"So needy, my dear. You realise that we have already coupled two times today? Do you really need more?"

His cold fingers roamed beneath my blouse, grazing the underside of my breasts. My back arched into his touch.

"I think we are both pretty needy," I said, rolling my hips into his to make a point. The feeling sent delicious jolts through my body. He grunted in response.

"Yes, it seems that we cannot get enough of each other, no matter how much we try."

"You certainly never were like this with me," A third female voice answered. My body started, and I looked to the left, Aro following my gaze. A stunning woman stood before us. Her porcelain features delicate, though I knew better. Her dark hair hung in waves around her shoulders, her red eyes in stark contrast to her pale face. She was wearing a magnificent red and gold dress that reached the floor.

Her eyes lingered on me for a few seconds, before they switched to Aro's, who was still pinning me against the shelves. He didn't seem too surprised at her appearance.

"Hello, Sulpicia," He greeted, completely calm. His fingers caressing my skin beneath my shirt. Probably trying to calm me, as he could feel my hammering heart.

"Aro," she said softly. "I cannot remember the last time I was able to sneak up on you like this. How the mighty have fallen." A small smirk played around her mouth. Was that a joke?

I didn't know what to think of this situation. Here I was, caught snogging Aro in the library by his wife. And he had still not let me go, my hands still on his shoulders.

"Well, I rather think that is your area of expertise, Sulpicia," Aro said dryly, slowly stepping back from me, his hands falling to his sides. I hastily corrected my clothing, though it didn't really matter, compared to the overly well-dressed vampires in my company, I could wear a wedding dress and still look like I was wearing a plastic shopping bag.

Her gaze fell upon me. I felt my cheeks heating slightly. She stepped forward, extending an elegant hand towards me.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?"

Hesitantly, I took her hand in mine.

"Bella," I corrected politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I am Sulpicia," Her smile was friendly.

"I am Aro's wife. But I think you already know that if I'm not mistaken."

"What are you doing here, Sulpicia?" Aro asked, his demeanour perfectly calm, though he seemed irritated at the interruption. She looked at him and sighed.

"It has been a busy day, dear husband. Edward came to me, wanting me to introduce myself to your new paramour. He seems quite convinced that she is just your new plaything."

Aro scoffed. "Of course, he did. He should know that I never have playthings." Sulpicia chuckled.

"Quite. I tried to explain this to him, but he seems to not like you much. He feels certain, that you will only harm Bella. I rather think he is projecting." She said with a tiny smirk.

"Exactly!" I blurted. "He was the one hurting me! He's always so condescending towards me and I am so-" I halted suddenly, not finishing the sentence. My words had been uttered in a fierce growl, and I actually scowled at Edward's audacity. They both turned towards me. I flushed.

"Hmm, I can certainly see why she appeals to you, Aro." Her voice suddenly a purr.

"Down Sulpicia, this one is not for you," Aro said smoothly flicking a non-existent speck of dust off his sleeve. I gulped, all of a sudden feeling like a mouse on a dinner plate.

"Oh, no worries, my dear," Aro chuckled. "Sulpicia will not harm you. I only meant that, well... Perhaps I should clarify, that Sulpicia has tendencies towards both the female and male gender. She likes you, that is all. I do not, however, share."

"Right," I said blankly, finding this situation completely improbable. Two vampires arguing over me, and it had nothing to do with me being food. Her eyes were on me appraising me.

"Always so selfish, Aro. I am sure there is plenty to go around, going by the racket you two have been making."

My face flushed deeply at her words. Was she actually hitting on me?

"I am afraid that is not true, Sulpicia. You will have to find your own." Aro said smoothly, his arm coming around my waist, almost possessively. Sulpicia actually tutted. My brain was spinning.

"I suppose I should. Well, I just wanted to let you know that young Edward is up to something. I do not know what he is planning, but I fear he will act rather impulsively. He is terribly angry. He has left Volterra for now, but I feel confident that he will return." I felt Aro stiffen at my side.

"I see," he said stiffly. "Thank you, Sulpicia, I will see to it."

Nodding slightly, she met my gaze, smiling.

"It was lovely to meet you, Bella, I am sorry for interrupting you, however, I felt it was urgent to warn you. Welcome to the Volturi, by the way." She inclined her head at me and left the library.

I gazed dumbly after her. "Wow," I said, my voice a whisper.

"Yes," Aro said. "She has that effect on people." I chuckled.

"You are not that different," I said. Aro turned to me, his eyebrows raised, slipping both his arms around my waist.

"You think so, my dear?" He said sardonically. "I fear that we are _very_ different from each other, more than you can know." He said musingly staring into space.

"What did she mean, that she could see why I appeal to you?" I asked.

"She knows that my ability to read people by touch, always gives me the power in any given situation. This makes it hard to connect sometimes. The fact that I cannot read you… You, being my mate, and you being so ferocious, so uncontrollable. You are a lioness, that I cannot tame." He spoke eloquently, a small smile on his lips. I scoffed slightly.

"You do not like this?" He asked softly, placing his fingers on my chin, almost as if he was testing his ability again.

"No, I just…" I hesitated, grasping at the new realisation that had just occurred to me.

"Edward used to refer to himself as the lion. He would call me the lamb." It was Aro's turn to scoff.

"Of course, he did. He would naturally fail to see the strength in you, or perhaps even fear it, which might explain why he was so adamant against you becoming a vampire." Silence stretched between us, as we both pondered this. I never even thought of it like that.

"What are we going to do about Edward?" I asked softly. "Are you going to kill him?"

He sighed deeply, his fingers caressing the small of my back soothingly. "No, I will not kill him. Carlisle would never forgive me. I do think he needs to learn his place, though. I will have to find him eventually, and there will be consequences for his appalling behaviour." There was a slight edge to his voice. I nodded slightly.

"This relationship between you and Carlisle, it seems special," I commented. Aro nodded.

"It is. Carlisle has been my only friend for a long time. He used to live with us, and he trusted me, even though my ability usually has the opposite effect on most in my company. He allowed me access to his mind without a second thought. Not because he was devoted to me. No, his thoughts clearly showed his disagreement on lots of matters. He respected me enough to not fear contradicting me. We have had many a conversation about almost everything.

He is incredibly modern, and I am not. He is like yin to my yang. We complement each other in many aspects. Now I never even read his mind because I know he will be honest with me regardless. You should have seen him when I explained the connection between you and me. He is very protective of you." Aro smiled fondly, seemingly pleased that I had someone like Carlisle to protect me.

"He is?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, he referred to himself as your father to be, once you are turned." Aro replied.

"Wow, really? I had no idea." I said, fiddling at a button on Aro's chest. Aro chuckled slightly.

"Come, my dear, it is getting late. We should get you to bed," and with that he dragged me out of the library into the never-ending corridors of the castle.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

The next day passed in a hazy blur. Aro introduced me to more of the guards, not leaving my side once. They all greeted me respectfully and made polite chit chat. I tried to memorise their names. Chelsea, Demetri, Corin, Renata, and Seleucia. Why do the names have to be so complicated? I would never remember them!

Aro then took me out into the garden, which was huge and well kept. Not a sprig was out of place. He surprised me with a gathering of the Cullen's, all pleased to see me, hugging me in delight. Edward wasn't there of course. His absence casting a slight shadow on our chatter, but everyone tried valiantly to not make me feel guilty. Aro excused himself to go tend to some matters, and left me feeling empty, though I knew he felt the same. Esme did her best to distract me, understanding my longing.

"I suppose we should feel flattered that Aro dares leave you in our tender care," Carlisle said, his trademark smile in place. We spent a few hours in the garden, eventually I had a great time, enjoying their company immensely. Jane and Alec showed up, bringing food for the only human, actually taking part in the banter going around. Their sardonic quips never failed to complement each other, effortlessly making everyone feel welcome, despite their sly smirks.

After I ate, they made it clear that it was time for me to get back inside. I excused myself and followed them, backtracking through the garden. I felt tired, but also elated. It had been a great day. We were walking through the corridors, when Aro intercepted us.

"Thank you, Jane, Alec. I will take it from here." He said softly, his crimson gaze intently on me. I shivered slightly, and Jane glanced at me, smirking slightly. They both were gone in a split second, leaving me alone with the Volturi King.

"Did you have a lovely day, my dear?" He asked smoothly, slowly walking closer, glancing over his shoulder to check that the twins really were gone.

My mouth was suddenly dry, as my body suddenly reminded me of how I had missed him. His head snapped around to me, apparently sensing my reaction. I nodded, gulping slightly.

"Yes, it was great. Thank you." I said, rather hoarse.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck, growling contentedly. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall. He pushed against me, placing soft kisses on my neck.

"Did you miss me?" He asked in his deep voice. He already knew the answer.

"No," I said. Not true of course. My body was purring now that he was finally touching me again.

"Hmmm, I may not be able to read your mind, my dear, but I can still read your body."

"Oh?" I said innocently. "What does my body tell you?" I asked, heart pounding in my chest. He licked the whole side of my throat, feeling my pulse, growling softly.

"Oh, I certainly think you are lying," He said smoothly, his low voice sending tremors down my spine, making me shiver. He had that open-mouthed smirk again as he looked at me. Then he kissed me, our lips crashing together. I moaned at the contact, feeling like it had been weeks since I felt his lips on mine. He placed a hand on my neck, pulling my face close to his, as his hips ground into me, making me see stars. He kissed me expertly, making me tremble with need for him in seconds. His hands were suddenly at my hips, traveling down to the hem of my skirt. I suddenly felt incredibly grateful for choosing a skirt today. He pulled it up, making it bunch around my hips, and lifted my legs up, to wrap around his hips.

"I missed you too," he said against my lips, gulping slightly, as he seemed to gather himself.

"I had no idea," I said, trying to catch my breath. He chuckled.

"Cheeky minx. I think the twins are rubbing off on you," He said in a growling voice. "My insolent lioness." He said, as he assaulted my lips again. His kisses were frenzied, almost desperate. I could feel where this was going, and I wasn't sure I wanted to do this in the hallway, where anyone could stumble upon us.

"Aro, shouldn't we move this to a more private venue?" I asked, finally wrenching my mouth free from his.

"Perhaps." He said, growling as he caressed my body, making me writhe in expectation.

"Though, I believe you need a little reminder to not test me, my dear." He said, a slight growl to his words. My heart jolted. What did he mean by that?

"You mean, here? Can't we compromise?" I asked with a slight desperate note in my voice. He chuckled deeply.

"I suppose we could," he said. Suddenly I found myself in a hidden-away candlelit alcove I hadn't noticed earlier.

He stood before me, and began slowly taking off his black tie, his fiery gaze piercing me. I gulped. Then he took my wrists and placed them above my head, binding them with his tie, fastening them to something cold and hard. I looked up. My hands were tied to a candle bracket, one of those old-fashioned ones, that were made from cast iron. Sturdy thing. I hung from it; my feet barely able to touch the floor. I looked down again, catching his eye, my heart hammering in my chest. I gulped. He smirked again, teeth bared, as he looked me over. Apparently, the sight pleased him.

"It is my turn for control, I think," he said smoothly. Then he was on me, hands caressing me, his lips on my neck, teeth scraping my skin slightly, his body pressing in between my dangling legs. My whole body erupted in goose bumps, and I could feel my nipples pebble almost painfully. My scalp tingled, and I moaned instantly as his words registered.

"I suggest you keep silent, _amore_ ," He said complacently, as he continued to play my body like a familiar tune. Smug bastard. My chest was heaving. He lifted my blouse up, revealing my bra. His mouth descended upon the material barring his access. He nipped at it. Then he was between my breast, and I could feel his teeth working. A small snick and my bra fell open. He stepped back, taking in my appearance. His gaze was upon my breasts. My nipples stood at attention.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head dumbly. "I see," He said. Then his lips captured one breast and the tug sent a jolt to my centre, making my hips buck. A hand suddenly cupped my sex, and I couldn't help but whimper at the contact, my hips jerking sharply.

"Careful," he growled against my flesh. I barely heard him; my body had taken control. Or rather he had taken control of it, possessing it completely. He held me up, as his fingers caressed me gently through the thin fabric covering me. I bit my lip to keep in any sounds. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut my forehead resting against his shoulder as he expertly worked his magic on me. Suddenly he pulled the fabric aside, pressing a finger into me, then another, thrusting them lightly, the heel of his palm flush against my clit, making my insides clench almost painfully. "Ah!" My mouth had released the sound as I almost bit down on his shoulder, breathing loud and fast at the feelings he was producing within me.

"Sssh," he hushed me soothingly, his mouth at my ear, as he kept up his ministrations inside me, making me buck against him, desperate for more.

"Relax, it will come soon, _tesoro_. Remember you are at my mercy, and I am a very merciful master." he said softly into my ear, his voice doing nothing to sooth me. Then his lips captured my earlobe, sucking it gently, breathing into my ear at the same time. The feeling fizzled to my core, my hips jerked sharply, and I suddenly felt myself explode around his intruding fingers, as I writhed in his grasp, doing my best to keep silent, as the waves rolled over me.

"Well done, what did I tell you?" he crooned in a low voice, and suddenly I felt his manhood at my entrance. He shifted his hips and suddenly he was seated snugly within me, my legs wrapped around his hips, the stretchy feeling nearly making me orgasm again. He rolled his hips slowly once, his pelvis flush against my clit, mashing it, and that was all it took. I came apart again, a sharp whimper escaping me, as I shuddered violently against him. He pinned me to the wall with no effort, as I nearly blacked out.

He had been keeping still all through my orgasm, but as it subsided, he began thrusting, his hands holding me up, his lips half an inch from mine. His teeth were bared as he took me against the wall, me helpless to do anything, but feel him inside me, my spine tingling fiercely. He thrust deep and fast, as he seemed just as desperate as I was. Our bodies thrummed as they neared their mutual release. He lifted a hand up to release my hands, and they came down around his neck, still bound together, holding on for dear life. He looked into my eyes, gently searching my soul, then he was kissing me passionately, breathing fast as he had his way with me, my gasps disappearing into his mouth.

Sensing my need for oxygen, he began kissing and nibbling at my throat, groaning at the feel of me, our bodies making slight slapping sounds as our movements became frantic. Suddenly he slowed down considerable, making sure to thrust deep so my clit was stimulated almost too perfectly by his rolling pelvis. My brows furrowed, and I felt his mouth on mine again, as he growled against me, his slow moves coaxing another release from me with almost bizarre ease, this time a cry escaped me, but it was muffled as he captured it in his mouth. He kept kissing me as he sped up again, now seeking his own release, his hands at my butt, pulling me against him with every thrust, hard and fast, a deep grunt escaping him with every thrust. His sounds made me wild with need, and I could feel my insides clench sharply around him again as he made me come again, and he groaned at the feeling, as he too came apart. His hips pumped a few more times, him breathing deeply against my mouth. Then we were still. I tried to catch my breath; my eyes still closed.

I don't know how long we stood like this. I squirmed a little, as I felt the lack of circulation to my toes. He pulled out from me, and gently let me down, holding me up, as I tried to steady myself. Breathing deeply, I shook my head slightly. He gently untied my hands.

"I think I need to test your patience more often," I said almost laughing. "I think I like the way you try to discipline me." I said, completely dazed, at how easy he could make me see stars. He chuckled, his chest rumbling against me. He kissed me lightly, before stepping back, righting his clothes, me doing the same.

Finally feeling presentable, we began walking back to his rooms. Luckily we met no-one. After a while we were settled in the sofa, me resting against his cold chest, each reading our own books, the fire in the hearth, softly crackling. I could certainly get used to this.

"Sometimes I worry that I may be too normal, but then I remember that I just had crazy, wild sex with a handsome vampire king in an alcove in a castle," I said softly, turning a page in my book. Aro's chest rumbled behind me, as his chuckle shook through him.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear." He said, his fingers ghosting my neck. "You are exceptionally not normal." He too turned a page in his book.


	8. My Soul Destruction, Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, here's another chapter for you. This was very hard to write. I am sorry if it feels a little back and forth. I hope it makes sense in the end nonetheless.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight.
> 
> Trigger warning: Violent scenes in this chapter. Mention of torture and pain. Not for the faint of heart.
> 
> Okay, on to the chapter.
> 
> A reminder of the peace and quiet from the previous chapter;
> 
> "Sometimes I worry that I may be too normal, but then I remember that I just had crazy, wild sex with a handsome vampire king in an alcove in a castle," I said softly, turning a page in my book. Aro's chest rumbled behind me, as his chuckle shook through him.
> 
> "Nothing to worry about, my dear." He said, his fingers ghosting my neck. "You are exceptionally not normal." He too turned a page in his book.

**_9 days later._ **

**_Bella's POV_ **

After my angry encounter with Edward at the small café, I was fuming. I needed to let off some steam. He had walked in the other direction, and I marched in the opposite. As I walked, I kept coming up with even more things I should have told him. He was being ridiculous, and I wondered if I should tell Aro about our meeting. I hadn't told him where I was going, as he was busy with court stuff.

I had only gotten a text from Edward, asking for a friendly meeting, trying to solve our differences. I had been naïve. He wasn't interested in us being friends. He wanted me away from Aro, and in that case, hoped that we would get back together, he and I. Ridicoulous. The traffic was passing by my side, as I huffed angrily shaking my head.

I suddenly stopped, looking around. A prickling at the nape of my neck had me on high alert. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and looked back down the road, squinting at the crowd of people bustling by. Nothing suspicious.

I turned back around and took a step, before nearly knocking into someone in a black long cloak, hood pulled up. My heart lurched violently, thinking Aro had tracked me here. I gazed into the dark interior of the hood, trying to see who it was. I couldn't tell. Suddenly a white, cold hand shot out, grabbing my wrist, I felt it break as I was pulled into the dark side street. No words, just violence. I stopped breathing as I suddenly realised who it was. _Victoria_. Barely coming to this realisation, she had slammed me against a wall, smashing my head hard, and I didn't register anything else, darkness came up from the floor and swallowed me whole.

* * *

**_15_ ** **_days later._ **

**_Aro's POV_ **

Days had passed in the glorious presence of Isabella. We had lived (well, she had), loved and laughed.

Now everything was dark, cold, and empty. She was gone. My body ached with the emptiness of her lost presence. I needed her. She had disappeared 15 days ago. I had not seen my mate for more than a fortnight and the strain was getting to me. I had a fairly good grasp on what had happened to her.

Edward had made the biggest mistake of his dead afterlife. He had somehow managed to usher _my_ Isabella out from under my nose. Even Alice had not seen it coming. She was destroyed. Not only by her brother's foolishness, but even more so by the consequences of his rash actions. He had relied on the fact that Alice had not been monitoring Isabella, only focusing on Victoria. He had been right. Luring the girl out into the city, and then leaving her there in a rage. Alone.

The boy had scarpered as soon as he realised what he had done. Wisely so. Carlisle was doing his best to keep me from going after the boy myself. Lucky for him, I had more important matters at hand. I was scowling fiercely as I sat tense upon my throne, awaiting news.

 _I needed to find my mate_.

More importantly, I needed to find _Victoria_.

* * *

**_Bella's POV - 27 days in captivity_ **

Everything was dark. Victoria had blindfolded me and turned off the lights. I had no idea where I was, or how much time had passed. Weeks for certain. She had just placed me here, no words, no nothing. Clearly, she was smart enough to not interact too much with me. I was left alone for the most part.

I relied on my non visual, human senses to get my bearings.

The smell was dank. Earthly, kinda like mildew. The air felt moist and heavy. The heat was making me sweat. I could hear something dripping occasionally a few feet away to my left. My feet scraped the floor gently. I felt loose dirt shift beneath my soles.

I guessed I was in a cellar of some kind. She had tied me to a chair the first few days. Then as time progressed, she resorted to me standing up, my arms tied above my head., my broken wrist hurting like hell. Not able to sit, but too exhausted not able to stand either. I just hung limply most of the time. She came by occasionally, giving me water and feeding me in a non-too gentle way. She wanted to keep me alive for now it seemed.

She hadn't exactly tortured me, besides my initial injuries. Being so far from Aro, was plenty torture though. I had hoped that the brunt of the longing would subside as time passed, but it didn't. It only got worse. Like the hunger gripping me, this longing drove me mad. I saw him frequently in the darkness, thinking he had finally come for me, but no. As all the other visions, he vanished, slowly fading, until my throat was raw from screaming for him to stay with me, not to leave.

My joints were aching, like a thousand knives piercing me. I had almost completely stopped soiling myself by now. Nothing was left in my system. My jeans hung loose from my frame, as my body grew thin from lack of nutrition.

My stomach growled loudly in the cold, silent room.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_** **_\- 41 days in captivity_**

The throne room was deadly silent. I sat completely still, like a statue, waiting. Waiting. Images of the days before her disappearance flashed through my mind. The subtle warning from Sulpicia.

_Edward might act rather impulsively._

Isabella had not caught on, but I knew it was a hint to the fact that Alice might not know of his plans either. I just never thought it would have such catastrophic consequences. Clearly the boy had not known either. The only small consolation was that Isabella most likely was alive. Marcus had not seen our bond broken, which was a good thing.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened, and Sulpicia walked in. I did not move a muscle as I watched her coming closer.

"Any news, Aro?" She asked as she approached my chair. I shook my head.

"None. I have sent every guard out searching. Demetri has not been able to get a grasp on Victoria. He reckons she feels his intent to hunt her down." I placed a finger on each side of my nose, pinching the bridge. Sulpicia sat down in Caius' chair, looking at me.

"Have you been eating?" She asked. I felt her gaze on me, scrutinizing me. I did not answer. I had, in fact, not.

"Bella's natural shield is protecting her against Demetri's power. He cannot find her. Alice is monitoring Victoria's decisions closely, but she sees nothing. Clearly Victoria knows not to make any decisions before the last minute." I said, my voice almost a snarl.

I got up and began pacing the room, feeling trapped in a horrible nightmare. I wanted to scream, to rage.

"It is hopeless. I don't know if we will find her in time." I said, my voice defeated.

"It is not hopeless. Marcus told me; he still sees her bond to you. She is alive, Aro."

"For now, yes! But for how long? She is suffering too!" I had raised my hands to my temples, trying to stem the flow of emotions crashing through me. "We are both hurting! I don't know if she can survive this!" I was shouting now, my voice nearly cracking at the thought of the pain my mate must be enduring.

"Victoria will not kill her, Aro. She wants you to feel pain, like she feels too."

"Why does she want me to suffer? I haven't done anything to harm her." I was speaking fast, desperate for some answers.

"I cannot be sure, but I think Victoria feels you are responsible for her suffering. The Cullen's killed her mate, and you did nothing. No punishment, no consequences." She spoke softly, not blaming me, just stating what she thought.

I shook my head a little. "It cannot be that simple. She is probably unaware that Isabella is even my mate. She will think she has no use for the girl. Or she is just out to torture Isabella, seeing her as the cause of James' demise."

"Then Victoria might think that Edward will come for Bella. Either way, we can use it to our advantage."

I was silent, frozen, staring into space not entirely convinced. I could hear Sulpicia get up and walk quietly over to me. She stood in front of me, searching my face. I avoided her by closing my eyes, brows knotted. Almost superstitiously, I felt that if I did not betray my grief, everything would be alright. I also felt silly for even entertaining such human thoughts and feelings. How I had changed since Isabella had entered my life.

Sulpicia placed a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes as her thoughts washed over me.

Her empathy was a warm balm, though it could not remove the pain I felt. She understood my suffering. She showed me the moments with Isabella, that they had shared before she was taken from me. Intending for me to see how strong the girl was. Even though she was human, she was resourceful. She was fearless, even against the vampire king.

**_My lioness._ **

Sulpicia spoke in her mind.

_Perhaps our focus have been off. I feel like we need to focus on Bella, and not Victoria. Bella too can make decisions, that Alice might see a future in._

_Perhaps Alice should focus all her attention there. Victoria may have worked out how to avoid Alice, but Bella also knows how the game works. We will get Victoria eventually, but for now, we should lay our animosity aside. It is only helping Victoria. If she is expecting Edward, then we might be able to ambush her. But you need to stay away for now._

She was looking into my eyes as she thought this. I recognised the truth in her words. This would be a hard challenge, as my rage against the redhead was overpowering me – I had lost control too many times already in these last few weeks. The north wing of the castle was pretty much trashed. Nothing I did had yielded any results. Victoria felt me coming miles away. I was helpless in this hunt. I closed my eyes again, as I steeled myself to sit this one out.

_I know. Let me handle this. We **will** find her, Aro._

Sulpicia's thought was intense.

Sighing deeply, I nodded once. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly, helping support the weight of my feelings. Not many would see me in such a vulnerable state. Sulpicia and Carlisle were among the few I trusted. They knew me best.

"And you need to feed." She said softly into the silent throne room.

* * *

**_Bella's POV – 32 days in captivity._ **

I was hanging limply in my bonds, head bowed, trying not to feel. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. How long had it been? A month? A year? I had no clue. I was in pain, dizzy, and thirsty. And my back was itchy.

My rage against Edward rose in me. How could he do this to me? He should have known better. Deep down I knew he was trying to mend our relationship. He was just clueless as to how it could be done. He had invited me to a talk. I had taken a cab, not seeing the harm in meeting him at a public venue, where I safely could tell him to stay away from me. He had talked and talked, not letting me get in a word edgewise.

I had been sitting, trying to be patient, drumming my fingers on the white tablecloth. Finally grasping that he really wasn't interested in what I had to say, I had gotten up, telling him in no uncertain terms to leave me the hell alone.

I had stalked out of the café, and he had followed me. I pondered getting a cab back to the castle, but the walk wasn't that far, and I relished being outside in the warm air, feeling the fresh air on my face. Edward was suddenly at my side.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. Aro is not what he seems. He is dangerous, only out to use others. He may very well be the oldest psychopath in this world. Is it really so hard to believe that he is using you against me?"

I took a deep breath, counting to ten before I answered.

"Why does everything have to be about you, Edward? You never even considered that I actually could have a life without you, did you? You are so busy trying to convince me that no-one will love me the way you do, but you are wrong. I wasn't happy with you. You are arrogant, condescending and you don't respect me. You _will_ learn to listen to me, Edward, or I will have to get Aro to make you understand. Don't make me do anything we both will regret."

His face was thunderous. My words had stung him, I could tell. I started to turn away from him intending to stomp off, but he grabbed my wrist, yanking me back, glaring me in the face.

"Are you going to hurt me, Edward?" I asked scoffing, not showing that his grip was hurting me. He scowled at me, then let go of me, stalking off, shoulders hunched in anger.

There was a lot of tourists around, their talk humming around me. I felt fairly safe from him. In hindsight, I should have known better. _He_ wasn't the only threat. Aro would be furious with me. He would be more furious with Edward of course. He would probably kill him. If I didn't get there first. Poor Alice. She would probably see his death by now re-imagined again and again.

I straightened up sharply, heart pounding. A wince escaped me, as pain flared through my body, spiking in my head. I didn't care though. A thought had suddenly occurred to me. Alice must be watching my decisions. She might be able to see where I was. But what decisions could I make, that would have a future, that she could see? I needed her to see me wherever I was or would be in a near future.

Suddenly I heard the door slam shut. I jumped, heart nearly stuttering to a halt. I hadn't heard it open. Victoria must be in the room with me. I turned my head from side to side, trying to sense her movements.

"Victoria?" My voice was raspy, breaking, thick with thirst. My lips hurt as they moved, they were parched and cracked in several places. There was no answer. Suddenly I felt my head being yanked back by the hair, and icy cold water trickled down my face, throat and body. I gasped loudly at the pain as I felt a few hairs part way with my scalp. Water streamed into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily, gasping and sputtering as I did so. It tasted stale, like it had been sitting out for a long time, but it was the best drink I had ever had. She stopped pouring, long before my thirst was quenched.

She let go of my hair and I slumped forward, still gasping for air, wincing slightly as my broken wrist twisted a little. My clothes were soaked, and I shivered as goose bumps erupted all over my bare arms.

"Why don't you just kill me, and get this over with?" I asked softly, knowing she would hear me perfectly. "What are you even getting from this? Edward is no longer a part of my life." I heard a low hiss. I continued.

"Believe me, he hates me now. You are only doing him a favour by keeping me here." I couldn't be sure, but I thought I felt her right in front of my face. I coughed hard, just to bug her. It was worth the pain.

"Don't lie to me human. I saw you together, how do you think I found you? I followed his scent, knowing he would lead me straight to you."

"Oh, right. We did meet, yes, but not for the reasons you think. He left me. And then I saved him from the Volturi. Then I decided to stay with them – the Volturi." I decided against telling her of the bond between Aro and me unless it would become absolutely necessary to keep me alive.

In a flash she had removed the cover over my eyes, pulling out a few more hairs.

My eyes tightly shut against the assault of the low wattage light bulb above me, I winced at the pain.

"Ouch, I think you burned a few of my childhood memories off there," I said my eyes stinging.

Snarling, she grabbed my jaw angrily, she pulled me towards her, my feet dragging uselessly across the floor. My shoulders were protesting sharply as pain flared all the way up into my skull and broken wrist. A cry almost escaped me, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Look at me, human!" She hissed. I squinted at her, the light hurting my eyes, making them water.

"What is it, Victoria?" I tried to speak in a carefree manor, my voice sounded slightly peeved, due to my cheeks being crushed. My heart was hammering. It was so easy to anger her. I had to keep a delicate balance. But I also needed to be certain in my conviction. Show no fear.

"You lie!"

"Trust me, I am telling the complete truth. You can't make this stuff up." I said, almost shrugging, only it would hurt too much if I did.

She glared at me, her red eyes burning as she pondered my words.

"You live with the Volturi now? Are they going to turn you?" She asked, squeezing my jaw even more tightly, the pain was almost unbearable, willing me to tell the truth. I nodded as best I could, not being able to use my mouth.

She let me go, and I swung back and forth a little. She walked around me, silent, probably rethinking her use of me. I used this time to have a quick look around. I was indeed in a small room; the ground was not dirt as I had guessed though. It was just really filthy with dust and grime. The walls were old yellow bricks, covered in brown stains, running down the surface. A pipe was leaking in the corner, explaining the dripping I had heard. A small window to my right at eye level, so filthy it barely let in any daylight. I could just see a hint of a dirt street outside. If I could just get her to leave, without covering my face again, then I could try and take in my surroundings better. I couldn't still be in the city - My screams would have been heard by someone.

Victoria stood to my left, back turned to me, still as a rock.

"There really is no need for this weird dance between us, you have no use of me. Leave me for dead - you could still escape, you know."

She turned to me in a flash, punching me swiftly in the ribs. The air flew from me, as I felt at least a couple of them crack. A grunt escaped me, and I hunched over, trying to shield myself. She snarled in my ear.

"You do not scare me human. Aro cannot touch me. Do you not think that I know of him and his associates, trying to find me? They are nothing to me!"

She walked slowly around the room.

"I can still use you. The Volturi failed to protect James and me from your precious Cullen. If I keep you, he may be willing to leave me alone now."

I had come to a decision. _Alice, I need you._ I will try to make Victoria kill me. Willing my death to be visible to Alice in the future.

"You may as well kill me now, get it over with. No-one will care." I said directly into her snarling face.

* * *

**_Aro's POV – 42 days in captivity._ **

I had been having a meeting with Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice and Esme were restless with worry. Carlisle had a continuous frown between his eyebrows. Marcus, Caius and Sulpicia were the only calm ones among us, though I did my best to keep a cool facade.

"We have been trying to find Victoria for weeks now, without any luck. She is clearly on to us. I have been thinking that we need to change our angle. We need to focus not on Victoria, but on Bella. I think that if we approach this with no malicious feelings toward Victoria, she will not be able to feel us coming. We need to focus our love on Bella instead."

Everyone was silent as Sulpicia explained her thoughts. Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, as it dawned on him.

"Of course," he said softly. "Victoria's ability is what is halting our progress. She is probably keeping Bella somewhere, and maintaining her distance as well. She has been keeping us from Bella by constantly leading us astray."

"Yes, that is what I am speculating." Sulpicia nodded slightly. "We need Alice to monitor Bella's decisions."

Alice nodded swiftly, concentrating.

"But we need to keep Victoria moving then, so someone will need to hunt for her." Caius interjected.

"It would be my pleasure," I snarled darkly.

"No," Marcus disagreed in his wheezy voice. "There will be no visions of Bella if Victoria does not feel safe around the girl. Alone, Bella will have nothing to do but wait. By interacting with Victoria, she will most likely make a few decisions, that Alice can pick up on. Hopefully, she will be able to pinpoint her location."

"How can you be so sure that Victoria is even checking on Bella? She could be dead for all we know." Esme said, her voice tremulous.

"I still see the bond stretching from Aro. Bella is not dead. She is weak, yes, but still very much alive. Victoria is keeping her alive, most likely feeding her from time to time."

"Victoria will grow suspicious if she suddenly finds herself completely safe from us," Carlisle said frowning.

"Maybe we need to find a balance. This will be tricky." I said.

"I think Edward is out there, also looking for Victoria, actually. He won't dare come near Volterra, but he is probably angry at himself for this, and will try to correct the situation. Perhaps that is all that is needed to fool Victoria." Carlisle interjected.

* * *

**_Bella's POV – 42 days in captivity._ **

Victoria hadn't been by in days.

I had been trying to make a few decisions, hoping that Alice would eventually see me, but I felt pretty certain at this point, that she wasn't monitoring me. All her attention must be on Victoria then.

My shoulders ached, but I had no strength left in my legs to ease the dead weight of my body. I had no idea how long it had been. Victoria had stopped covering my face long since, but I lost count of the days, nonetheless. The grimy window did little to help me keep track. Nothing in this little room gave me any hope of escaping by myself. She had me locked in chains hanging from the ceiling, and it was impossible for me to get free.

I had been screaming my head off, hoping for someone to hear me, but no-one ever came. I had begun to realise that I probably would die here. As the thought hit, I knew why Alice hadn't gotten visions of me. I had never really wanted to die. Not until now.

My breathing was shallow, and I knew I wouldn't last long if Victoria didn't come by soon to give me water and food. I sensed that she had given up on using me for her gain. Or she must be planning something else. I had been constantly balancing her crazy mind, trying to convince her to kill me, then hold her off, until I felt certain, Alice hadn't seen a vision of me. I was so exhausted. Darkness had been hovering at the edges of my vision.

Everything hurt, and I just wanted to die. It had been too long, and I felt like giving up. I felt warm tears welling up, and spill down my cheeks, hitting the floor as I pictured Aro in my mind. I wanted to be strong for him, I knew what losing me might mean for him, but I had done my best.

"I'm sorry. I love you," I whispered as I closed my eyes, feeling darkness drag me down into the abyss.

* * *

**_Aro's POV – 42 days in captivity._ **

As Carlisle spoke, I sensed Alice stiffen. Her eyes went blank, as she seemed to be lost to her thoughts. She was gasping as she covered her mouth in shock. I was at her side in a flash, nearly touching her, when Sulpicia shouted.

"Aro, no!" I stiffened, looking around, my fingers hovering at Alice's wrist.

"Don't! What you may see will hurt you and may send you into emotional turmoil. We need to make sure that your actions will not harm Bella first." I breathed deeply, steadying myself as her logic took hold. Nodding once, I stepped back, rigid, steeling myself, ready for the worst.

Carlisle was at my side, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice? What do you see?" He asked softly.

"It's Bella. She has decided to give up." Alice said in a cracked voice. "We are too late," Esme covered her face in horror. I clenched my fists. Sulpicia shot me a warning glare. I closed my eyes.

"Be specific Alice, what do you see, can you see anything?" She asked, voice tense. I opened my eyes again. Alice had closed hers, concentrating.

"She is in a small room, a basement or a shack, I think. Yellow brick, filthy surroundings. I see a small window, a winding dirt road outside. Fields in the distance," Her brows furrowed as she seemed to concentrate on something.

"I see a church," she said, breathless. Having heard enough, I stepped forward, grabbing her wrist. The vision that assaulted me was terrible. My Isabella, broken, hanging from the ceiling. Filthy, shattered. I could even smell her. Her last words vibrated through me, shattering my cold dead heart. Trying to focus I took in the surroundings, focusing on the window, honing in on the church a little off in the distance. A marble plaque, with an elegant text carved into it.

> _Chi sciacqua le lenzuola_
> 
> _alla Docciola, convien_
> 
> _che L'acqua attinga_
> 
> _alla Mandringa._
> 
> **_Gabriele D'Annunzio_ **

I suddenly knew where she was.

* * *

"That is not a church I said. It is a cemetery for the old asylum in the city. _Cimitero di san Finocchi_. It is only a couple of miles away. It closed in the 70's so no-one will be there. Humans think it is haunted. It is north east of the city. Victoria must have found an old shack up there."

I looked to Sulpicia; she knew of it.

"Right, she said. We need to go," She pointed to Carlisle and Alice. "Will you come with us?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, while Alice was nodding vigorously.

"Let's go," I hissed. We were sprinting through Volterra in a matter of seconds, steering north-east, finally reaching fields and scattered forests. After a few minutes we skidded to a halt at the entrance to the small chapel. I looked around quickly, scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of buildings. Carlisle tried to pick up any scent, tracking from one place to another. I located the small plaque I had seen in the vision, turning my back on it to try to locate the tiny window I had spotted it from in Alice's vision. I ran in the direction I thought might be right, and suddenly came across a scent of vampire. _Victoria._

I growled deep in my throat as I followed it, not bothering to call the others. I could feel Carlisle at my heels. We located a small footpath, leading through trees down to a dirt road winding its way south. Finally, I spotted a small shack, yellow bricks, filthy window.

I wasted no time, I crashed into the door, and it flew off its hinges, shattering to pieces at the far wall. I took everything in, my Isabella hanging limp from chains in the ceiling. She was barely breathing. Carlisle felt her pulse.

"She is very weak, Aro, we need to get her to a hospital, fast,"

"We have a hospital wing at the castle, it will have to make do. Too much to explain otherwise. Besides, you can work faster alone." I said hastily.

I lifted her up, not even concerned with her filthy state, only noting how thin she had become. As I cradled her against me, Carlisle broke the chain binding her wrists with almost no effort, and we were off, Carlisle calling Alice and Sulpicia as we went. I heard them follow me. I had never sprinted so fast in all my 3000 years. Everything was a blur around me.

"Hold on, _tesoro_ _,_ I am here." I mumbled into her matted hair covering her ear.

Suddenly I heard Alice shout, a second before something grabbed my cloak and threw me violently to the side, where I landed on my back. I held Isabella close, as I got to my feet, crouching low over her, looking around for my assailant, a sharp hiss escaping me. My companions were at my side in no time, teeth bared. Victoria was finally crouched in front of us, glaring at me, as I was holding her prize to my chest.

"I'm gonna need you to hand over the human," she said, almost sweetly.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," I said in a low snarl. She raised her eyebrows sharply, her eyes flicking between me and the girl in my arms.

She straightened, brushing off her sleeves, comprehension all over her face.

"You love her," It was not a question. I knew I needed to end things here, or else this delinquent would have immense power over me. I was torn between saving Isabella and killing the redhead. I turned around and handed Isabella over to Sulpicia without further comment. She almost immediately ran off with her, Carlisle in hot pursuit. Alice stayed with me, as I stood in front of the hated woman.

"No!" she roared, trying to get past me to chase after them. I barred her way, slamming her in the chest with my fist. She flew through the trees, cracking a few on her way, coming to a halt up against one.

I got lucky. The woman had to be too furious to realise the danger she was in. I had to fuel her hatred.

I raced to her, grabbing her by her throat and holding her up in the air. All her thoughts raced through me in a rush of hatred and never-ending fury. Instantly I knew her, I knew all her strategies, and her usual way of avoiding capture. Interestingly she wanted far more than just my Isabella. _Oh, she was in deep trouble now._

"You are wrong" I hissed softly, as she struggled in my grasp. I crashed her to the ground still holding her throat tightly, making a crater three feet deep with her body.

"Not only do I love her, she is my _mate_ ," I snarled, slamming her into the ground again, before throwing her in Alice's direction. She landed in the clearing again, and almost immediately got to her feet. I could see astonishment in her eyes as she realised the implications.

"Aro of the Volturi has a human mate?" She asked shocked. Alice came up behind and tried to grab her, but Victoria felt it and ducked out from under her, beginning to run away.

"You will not get to her again," I said loudly. "This will be your last chance to have a go at the one reason you are without your mate. Also, if you truly wish to rule above me, you will have to take me out first. You will never get another chance. Ever."

She halted, her face thunderous as she charged me without even thinking. I stood still until she was upon me, then I grabbed her wrists, and jumped over her head, ripping them off as I landed on my feet, back to back with her. She screamed in agony. I did not allow her long to express the pain, I swiftly turned kicking her hard in the back and she flew face first into a massive oak tree, splinters flying everywhere. It looked rather impressive, should I say so myself. I threw her arms to the side and walked over to her, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into a choke hold. She stood no chance, not being able to use her arms. She kicked out violently, but little did it help her. She screamed in fury, as I tightened my hold.

"Soooo dramatic," I said coldly, not letting my wrath take over completely. A flash flood of pure fury rushed through her, as she realised, she had lost everything. I grabbed her chin with my other hand, and with a swift pull, broke her head clean off. Her limp body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Alice stood a little to the side, barely concealing her surprise at how fast I had disposed of Victoria. I walked over to her.

"Do you have a match?" I asked. Dumbly she pulled out a lighter. That would have to do. Soon we were racing back to Volterra, Victoria's smouldering remains behind us.

As I skidded to a halt in the throne room, Caius nodded at me, pointing in the direction of the hospital wing. Not pausing, I ran up and pushed through the doors, walked over to the large window looking into the operations room, taking in the scene.

Carlisle was busy, flitting around, taking care of Isabella. Putting in a drop, cleaning her limbs, checking her eyes, linbs, listening to her heart. She just lay limp on the bed, not registering any of this. I would have liked to be at her side, and take her hand, but I knew that Carlisle needed space to work.

Sulpicia came up by my side, watching as Carlisle worked.

"Victoria?" She asked softly.

"Supremely dead," I answered coldly.

"Excellent. I knew you could handle her." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I only nodded, staring intently at Isabella. Willing her to wake up. She was so very still.

* * *

After a couple of hours Carlisle came out, running his fingers through his hair. Sulpicia and I had been sitting against the wall. I swiftly stood up.

"Well?" I asked.

He shook his head slightly, frowning.

"She is in bad shape, but not as bad as I had feared. I am keeping her under for now.

Broken wrist, almost half healed. I have re-broken the bones and set them straight. It may always hurt a little though.

She has two cracked ribs on her left side. Luckily, no puncture to the lung.

She is severely malnourished and dehydrated, her kidneys on the brink of shutting down. I have set a drip, with fluids and glucose, slowly feeding her system.

She will recover, but she will be traumatised, severely.

I believe if we turn her now, she will overcome her injuries, both physical and mental damage as well." He said all this gently, like a doctor used to handling distressed loved ones.

I nodded slowly, pondering my options.

"Can I visit her?" I asked, my voice gruff.

Carlisle nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He walked over to the door, and opened it, to let me in. I walked in, slowly, Sulpicia following me.

We stood by the bed, silent.

I looked at Isabella and placed my hand on her unbroken wrist, gently brushing her skin. Her face was gaunt, ghostly white, dark circles around her eyes. Carlisle had cleaned her up good. We stood in silence for a while. I finally spoke, not looking at Sulpicia, my eyes riveted on the broken girl beside me.

"We should get that divorce now, do you not think so?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I suppose we should. I will see to it," she said softly.

"Thank you," I said.

Another long pause, and I gathered myself.

"I need your help in another matter," I said quietly.

"Anything," she said, placing her hand on mine. She knew.

"Please stay here, with me, as I do this." I whispered.

"Of course, Aro."

With that, I bent down, kissing Isabella's lips gently, before finding her throat, biting down, feeling her blood flow freely over my tongue.

Sulpicia squeezed my hand tightly, not saying a word, as I slowly drank the blood of my beloved human mate.


	9. The Principles Of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot bunnies.
> 
> Warning; Strong sexual language ahead.
> 
> I hope you like this reunion of these two unlikely love birds.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A little reminder of the last chapter;
> 
> "I need your help in another matter," I said quietly.
> 
> "Anything," she said, placing her hand on mine. She knew.
> 
> "Please stay here, with me, as I do this." I whispered.
> 
> "Of course, Aro."
> 
> With that, I bent down, kissing Isabella's lips gently, before finding her throat, biting down, feeling her blood flow freely over my tongue.
> 
> Sulpicia squeezed my hand tightly, not saying a word, as I slowly drank the blood of my beloved human mate

**_Aro's POV_** \- **_Day 1 of change._**

Even though she was sedated, Isabella gasped softly as my teeth sank into her skin. Then she was still again.

She tasted divine, and I had to remind myself not to drink more than necessary. Lucky for her, I had no trouble controlling my thirst, even in the midst of drinking. Finally feeling like my venom had penetrated her system, I let go, kissing the wounds gently, then her forehead, and lastly her mouth.

"I love you," I murmured an inch from her lips, not sure if she would hear me. I searched her face for any sign of pain. Nothing. Her breathing was shallow, barely making a sound. Her heart beat steadily in her chest.

Then I straightened up. Sulpicia silently handed me a white silken handkerchief, not letting go of my hand. I took it and wiped my mouth, still looking down at Isabella.

I held it back to her, also silent.

"Keep it," she said sardonically.

I put it in my pocket, a small smile ghosting my lips.

"You always were good at that," she commented dryly.

"Good at what?" I said distractedly.

"At turning people. Stopping at the right time, so the pain wouldn't be too much, but not stopping too soon so the process wouldn't drag out."

"Is that really the only thing I was good at?" I asked not really waiting for an answer.

"Well, no. Do you want a complete list?"

"That will not be necessary, thank you. Even with your eternal life, you would never finish it." She chuckled.

We stood silently. Waiting. I did not know for what.

Then Carlisle entered the room. He smelled the blood instantly.

"How did it go?" He asked urgently.

"She certainly felt it," I said, "Otherwise nothing has happened." He nodded slowly, swiftly checking her vitals.

"She should be fine. The IV will be pushed out automatically soon enough. Will you be staying with her, Aro?" I nodded without hesitation. I let go of Sulpicia's hand.

"Thank you," I said, "For your help. Both of you." They both nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly.

I stood rigid, arms crossed over my chest, looking down at her emaciated face. Everything was quiet. I looked at the clock. It was almost 7 PM. I grabbed a chair, that was pushed against the wall, and sat down, sighing deeply. The wait would be feeling a lot longer than her captivity had. I wondered how different she would be. Usually a lot of the humans traits were lingering. The quirks. I sure hoped she would keep hers. I would be sorry to let go of the gentle, yet fierce girl I had fallen for.

Sometimes the vampire was so different from the human, though, that you would barely recognise them. Usually those were the sociopaths. They didn't last long in our world.

Of course she would be different at first, her new-born thirst the first thing on her mind.

I pondered keeping her to myself the first few weeks. Just to train her, and make sure she would respect any boundaries set up. I would probably infuriate her if I didn't heed her wants immediately. Still, I would be stronger than her, so it shouldn't be a problem.

I felt a stirring, as I realised that I no longer had to be so careful with her. Soon I could possess her completely. I was sure she had felt like I already had, but truly, I should get a prize for how gentle I had managed to be with her. She had another thing coming, when she finally came to.

I pondered travelling with her, so she would have the privacy to let completely go as I took her. In my mind's eyes, I saw her, writhing beneath me in pure ecstasy. My breathing quickened at the thought, and I shifted a little in my seat. Indeed it would be a long wait.

* * *

**_Aro's POV - day 2_** **_of change_**

I still sat at her side, staring into space, not thinking of anything in particular, when Carlisle entered silently.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Nothing has changed. She is completely still. I do not know if she is hurting. It is impossible to tell."

He frowned, and took her hand, testing for her pulse. Then he lifted her eyelids. Only the whites were showing.

"You are right. It is difficult. Usually they wake from the pain, but she seems to be out cold. She has a pulse though. Her hand are getting colder. Perhaps it is the drugs I gave her?" He wondered aloud. I shrugged. I was just as puzzled as he was. And he _was_ the doctor after all.

Changing the subject, I stood up slowly pushing the chair aside.

"Any news of Edward?" I asked, beginning to pace a little. He shook his head.

"No nothing. He will be back though, I am sure of it. He was never good at adjusting to new things. And this situation is..." He tilted his head slightly before I finished the sentence for him.

"A mess?"

"Something like that, yes. But, as long as you are happy together, it really shouldn't be so bad. Edward should perhaps just get a mate of his own." Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Ah, yes, because vampire mates hang from the trees these days." I replied glibly. He laughed softly.

"I suppose not," he said after a while.

I sat thinking, my index finger running across my lower lip. Edward, would be a problem. He had done a lot of damage, though nothing I couldn't handle. I pondered how to discipline the boy. He needed to come to his senses, and soon. I feared this would otherwise end in a tragedy. My patience might be great, but he was on thin ice. Did I really need to use Jane and Alec to get through to him? I hoped not. Carlisle wouldn't understand.

I was deeply frustrated with Edward, as he seemed to have no intention of listening to either me or Isabella. It would be a challenge to get the boy to see sense. I hoped Carlisle would be able to sway him, though my hopes weren't high. My mind wandered, trying to conjure up any solution.

Carlisle broke my reverie.

"For what it's worth, Aro, I am happy for you. You and Bella is a good match."

"I am glad you approve, even though we didn't have much choice in the matter." I said dryly. He laughed again, shaking his head slightly.

"You know, for all your posturing and sarcasm, I can see that you are happy for the first time in I can't fathom how long. I think you will find that she has already changed you greatly. I wonder if she isn't your salvation, Aro."

I sighed. Typical Carlisle, mentioning exactly what I had been thinking myself. I mean, who was actually the telepath in this room? Stick to your own area, doctor!

It did not help the matter, that Sulpicia had been by earlier this day, and in her own way, noted the change in me. She wanted to check on the girl, and make sure that I ate. She had brought a large wine glass, filled with a deep red liquid. She wouldn't budge until I had drained it to the last drop, stating I would feel better. Finally done, I licked my lips, sighing deeply. As I drank, she talked about, how my whole attitude had changed. Our enemies might sense it, even try to take advantage of it. She felt we needed to figure out a way to make it seem like Isabella and I were the Ice Queen and King. Or something to that effect.

Feeling my body relax after the drink, I barely listened. She raised her eyebrows in an "I told you so" manner, and walked out, taking the glass with her. She was right though. I did feel better soon.

I frowned at the floor. Indeed Isabella had been the catalyst for my deep change. I never thought I would feel and think like this again. It was like she had awakened me from a 3000 year old, deep slumber. No words could describe how I felt for her, and I did know a lot of those.

She simply completed me. What ever sins I may have committed, she would be there to wash them away. There was only one word. She was my _mate_. That would have to suffice. I didn't know what to say to him, so I just kept silent. it seemed like he understood though.

Finishing his work on Isabella he stood, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes on the girl. We were both deep in thought. You could hear a pin drop. Literally.

"Aha," Carlisle exclaimed softly. Bending down, he picked up the needle that had fallen to the floor. We both looked at her arm. Sure enough, her body had pushed it out of the vein, Carlisle had placed it in earlier. As we watched the small puncture wound healed over. I saw her hand twist slightly, as her wrist seemingly healed.

"Alright, so something is definitely happening." I commented, sitting down again, rubbing my face wearily, sterling myself for the final wait.

* * *

**_Aro's POV - day 3 of change_ **

I was pacing the room slightly, glancing at Isabella from time to time. It would be a few more hours. The change was starting to become evident in her body. I had spent the last hours watching mesmerised as I saw how she filled out again, her muscles becoming strong and toned. Her hair was again thick and shiny, a slight red tinge. Her face already flawless acquired a porcelain fine quality. Her cheeks were still a little flushed, as if her body was fighting to keep this particular trait, though I knew it would disappear eventually, unfortunately.

The door opened quietly, and Carlisle stepped in.

"She is not quite there yet," I said.

"I know, I just thought you would like to maybe have a little time to take care of yourself a little. A shower wouldn't be completely unreasonable. You are still pretty messy from your fight with Victoria."

I glanced down myself, realising he was right.

"Right," I said glancing at Isabella.

"Go. I will stay with her. You'll be back before you know it." He said warmly.

Nodding, I swiftly left the room, feeling like my soul had been left behind. He was right though. After cleaning myself, I felt better. Doing it all at vampire speed, I was back in 10 minutes, my hair still slightly damp, buttoning my cuff links.

Carlisle had been busy too. He had bathed her, and changed her into a deep red dress, reaching to the middle of her thighs. It decorated was with black details down one side and around the neckline. She looked absolutely stunning. Glancing up at my raised eyebrows, he smiled assuredly.

"Don't worry, Sulpicia helped. It was she who picked out the dress."

"Ah," I said not able to find anything to say. I felt like a knob, almost nervous, as her awakening approached.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It won't be long now. I will be in the next room, should you need me." He jabbed a thumb at the large window I had been looking through, as he had worked on her almost dead body.

The minutes stretched on. A silent knock at the window made me turn and look. Sulpicia waved cheerfully in a sardonic sort of way holding up a stack of papers, shaking them excitedly. Carlisle stood behind her, facepalming slightly. It must be the divorce papers. Alice and Esme were there too, more dignified. I gave a curt smile and turned to Isabella again.

I could hear her heart hammering frantically. It was the endgame now. Any moment, she would wake. I took her hand, and felt that it was at my own body temperature.

Suddenly her heart stilled, giving out. Silence.

 _Soon_.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

Finally her eyes snapped open, her long lashes almost reaching her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She stared at the ceiling for a minute, almost looking puzzled. I didn't dare breathe, not wanting to disturb her.

Suddenly she sprang up, crouching on the bed, looking around. She glanced down, frowning at the cast still covering her had-been-broken wrist. She grabbed it and easily ripped it off. Then she spotted the dress, her hands, her hair. She seemed to be rather surprised. I chuckled softly at the stunned look on her face.

Her head snapped up sharply at the sound, her crimson eyes locking on me like a missile. We stared at each other, me smiling softly, her face blank.

Then, she flew at me, crashing me into the wall.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I briefly saw the horrified faces behind the glass, as I flew past them, hitting the wall hard, Isabella pinning me in place, a growl surfacing from her throat. Our noses nearly crashing against each other, as her hands held my wrists up against the wall. She was breathing deeply, mouth open, a wild look in her face.

I smiled slightly, breathing her in, a small puff of air escaping me.

"Magnifico," I said softly, swallowing slightly, licking my lips.

Her eyes suddenly focused on my mouth. Before I could react, she kissed me. The kiss was desperate, fierce. Her hands travelled to my chest, ripping open my shirt, buttons pinging of various surfaces, her fingers questing beneath, my tie resting in the middle of my chest.

I soon responded in kind, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her to my chest. I reversed our position easily, her back now against the wall, me pinning her in place. I growled softly, my hands sliding down her body, my pelvis rocking against her centre sharply. She gasped loudly into my mouth at the feeling.

To my left, I heard the blinds hastily fall into place in front of the large viewing window, as our viewers suddenly scampered from the other room, apparently having seen enough.

I didn't care, I had what I wanted.

"Did you miss me?" I asked in a deep voice, heavy with lust, kissing her throat, biting slightly. She gasped again at the sensation, her teeth catching my earlobe.

"No," she replied, her voice had a new quality to it. It had acquired a throaty lilt to it, and I lost it. Growling, I grabbed the dress and pulled it up, hastily insinuating myself between her legs, not bothering to remove her panties, swiftly releasing my manhood from the confines of my trousers, I simply pulled them aside before thrusting into her, grunting deeply as she enveloped me, drawing me in. She moaned against my mouth. It had been so long. I stayed still, panting slightly, as I looked into her face, our mouths almost touching.

"You know," I said, rolling my hips sharply, my pelvis connecting with her clitoris, she threw her head back with a cry,

"I _can_ still read your body, even without your pulse."

She was still, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. I repeated the movement, and she groaned, her insides clenching me fiercely.

"What does it tell you?" She asked in a breathy whisper.

I thrust sharply into her again, making her groan in that delicious new voice of hers.

"I believe you are lying, my dear," I told her, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, exploring her new body inside and out, as I took her hard against the wall. Her moans filled my ears, her scent filling my nostrils. I lifted her hips up, making her legs close around my hips, carrying her over to the bed. I placed her down, my feet still on the ground, her ankles at the small of my back, beginning to move my hips again, as I took hold of her neckline, easily ripping it down the front, yanking it out from under her and throwing it to the floor behind me. I removed her panties in similar fashion. Her perfect body came into view, and I bent down, capturing a nipple between my lips, grazing it with my teeth before giving it a deep pull. She arched her back wildly, crying out, as she finally came apart, her insides pulsing around me, clenching me almost in place.

When the waves subsided, she breathed deeply, licking her lips.

"I liked that dress," she said, panting.

"I will get you a new one, then," I growled, grabbing her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, driving my hips into her slick heat, biting her throat, pinching her nipple with my free hand. Her body tensed again, and she reached another peak, almost convulsing on the bed. I pulled out, flipped her over and pushed into her again, holding her in place as I let the past few weeks of pent up lust loose.

"I thought I would be stronger than you," she said, almost sounding peeved. I chuckled, leaning over her, my mouth against her cheek, teeth bared, taking her breasts in my hands, pinching and massaging, as I fucked her from behind, growling with every thrust.

"That will never happen, I am afraid," I answered in a deep voice, sending a shiver through her body. Her eyes were closed as she gasped at the sensations, brows furrowed slightly. I placed a hand between her legs, using my index and thumb to tug on the hood of her clit, as I pressed deep into her, suckling on her earlobe.

"Ah! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She growled as another orgasm threatened to slam into her, her hands clutching at the sheet, a ripping sound tore through the room.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing, you know. Will you come for me again, _tesoro_?" I growled into her ear before biting down on her shoulder. She jack-knifed against me, hissing as I fucked her through it, catapulting my own release, my body shuddering violently against her. We were finally still, me still inside her, both panting slightly.

" _Ancora, tesoro_?" I asked, softly, shifting my hips slightly against her.

"I don't know," She answered. I chuckled, as I stepped back, pulling her with me. She stood, her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me.

"You feel warm," she stated.

"I know," I said, gently kissing her shoulder and neck. She moaned softly tilting her head to the side to allow me access. I licked the entire length of her throat, shifting my hips sharply against her bare butt. She groaned deeply, and I slid a hand down to her moist centre, entering two digits, gently fingering her, the heel of my palm bumping her clit. Her hips lurched forward, a sharp breath escaping her. She leaned her head on my shoulder, as I edged her closer to release. I blew into her ear, growling softly, nuzzling her neck. Her hands were gripping my forearm, as I held her in place, her whole body trembling with need. She cried out sharply as the orgasm consumed her, bending forward, leaning her whole weight on my arm, as my fingers gave her the release she craved. She hung there, breathing rather fast, and I slipped my fingers out, wiping them on her thigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked smugly, chuckling slightly.

"Yes," she breathed, straightening up.

"More?" I asked, innocently. She swiftly turned towards me, eyes burning. Her hands were at my shirt, pushing it of my shoulders, exposing my chest, though the tie stayed in place. Her mouth was on me, kissing and licking the centre of my chest heatedly, her brand new teeth scraping my skin. I groaned, throwing back my head. She grabbed the thin fabric hanging from my neck, and dragged me around, practically throwing me on the bed, my legs dangling over the edge. A growl escaped me, my teeth bared at her ferociousness.

She had me straddled in a flash, knees placed on either side of me, sinking down on me, my full length seated within her in a second. She hissed fiercely at the feeling, rocking her hips against me. My hands came up and grabbed her hips, pulling her against me sharply, groaning deeply. She threw her head back, hands leaning on my chest, moaning fiercely.

"Again," she commanded panting.

I repeated the gesture, and she leaned over me, her hair cascading around my face, her forehead resting against mine. I did it again and again and again, and she began shuddering, growling deep in her throat, as she came apart on top of me, the whole bed trembling violently. I didn't stop, but kept up the pace, making her orgasm easily again in minutes, her fingers clutching at my chest, nails digging in. I felt my own release build again, and I bend my legs, placing my heels at the edge of the mattress, thrusting up into her sharply, making her cry out in passion. I kissed her deeply, my mouth travelling to her throat, and then to her breasts, capturing a nipple, biting down, making her lurch against me again, as she exploded around me, gripping me with her insides, and I came again, pumping into her fiercely a few more times, groaning sharply. She collapsed on top of me, chuckling.

"Wow, you weren't lying," she commented, sounding amazed.

"I never lie," I said. "What exactly are you referring to?" I asked, holding her against me.

"A vampires stamina. No need to recover, it seems."

"Oh, am going to teach you all about the principles of lust, _tesoro_."

She raised her eyebrows, apparently not knowing what I meant. I chuckled.

"You want more?" I asked suggestively rolling my hips.

"God, no!" she giggled.

"Oh please," I said salaciousness dripping from my voice.

"Aro is fine."

I grabbed her wrist before she could thump me in the chest.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," I said in a dark voice. "Unless you are ready for the penalty."

A small gasp escaped her, and her hips jerked slightly as a shiver ran through her.

"Still into that, I see," I said, satisfied. She said nothing, starting to climb down from the bed, walking over to pick up her dress, grimacing slightly as one half fell to the floor in a sad pile. She glowered at me. Leaning on my elbows, I smiled complacently.

"Ops," I said.

"How do you suggest I walk out of here, my dress in ruins?" she demanded.

I yanked the ruined sheet out from under me, handing it forward, innocence written on my face.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled.

"You ruined my shirt," I reminded her, grinning slightly.

She huffed, taking the sheet, wrapping it tightly around herself, making a floor length dress out of it.

I got up, and straightened my clothes as best I could, trying to look more decent.

"Do not worry," I said soothingly. "By the sounds of things, I think they all fled the castle,"

She scowled at me, apparently not appeased. I took her hand, pulling her with me out through the door, kissing her gently on the lips as we went.

I halted suddenly, aware of a new scent in the room. Looking up from her lips, my eyes met Edward's.


	10. Beyond The Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight, and so on.
> 
> Rating; Mature for very strong sexual content and emotional distress.
> 
> Trigger warning; mention of violence against minors, r*pe, and murder.
> 
> And now, without further ado; I present to you;
> 
> Chapter ten: Beyond The Invisible.
> 
> A small reminder of the cliffhanger I left for you;
> 
> "Do not worry," I said soothingly. "By the sounds of things, I think they all fled the castle,"
> 
> She scowled at me, apparently not appeased. I took her hand, pulling her with me out through the door, kissing her gently on the lips as we went.
> 
> I halted suddenly, aware of a new scent in the room. Looking up from her lips, my eyes met Edward's.

**_Aro's POV_ **

Isabella and I stood frozen, looking at Edward. He was taking in our rather ruffled state.

"So," I said slowly. "You have returned,"

He didn't answer at first. He was staring at Isabella, like she had just landed from the moon. His eyes roamed her sheet clad body. My mind went dark. He was not looking at her like that, not if he knew what was good for him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice tense.

His eyes switched to mine.

"Long enough, Aro," He licked his lips. Right, he must have heard at least some of our passion then. Great.

"You turned her? When?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, and she has almost just awakened."

My mind flashed through the last three days of waiting at her side.

Edward gasped as he saw her emaciated body in my mind, broken on the bed, a pained expression on his face.

"You saved her," he stated in a gruff voice. I nodded, showing him how she had been found, and the disposal of Victoria in my mind. I also showed him how I had turned her, letting every emotion hit him like a garbage truck. He deserved all the pain he felt. He stepped back slightly, his eyes looking into mine. A small scoff escaping him, as he seemed to understand just what the girl meant to me.

He glanced at Isabella again, nodding at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a small voice. It was clear he was doing his best to keep his cool.

She looked at him for a long moment. I felt certain that I saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"I am finally a vampire, Edward. How do you think I feel? I feel strong, I feel no pain. I do feel anger though. Are you really interested in how I feel, Edward? Your track record tells me you never listen to me, anyway, so why should I even bother?"

"Of course I am interested in your well-being. I just can't seem to understand... Everything that has happened. Your feelings towards _him_ ," he nodded at me. I scowled at the boy. _Careful_ Edward.

"There is nothing to understand, boy. Isabella is my mate. How is that a difficult concept?" I said angrily.

He looked away from us, not seeming able to find the words to express his feelings.

"Look, we are all pretty tired of your antics, even Carlisle, so will you please just accept what is. You can read my mind for god's sake, Edward. Do you still maintain that I am using Isabella? Controlling her? Really?"

His face darkened, as he again began losing control of his emotions. He took an angry step towards me, glaring.

I had had enough. In a flash I had him around the neck, holding him against the wall, a snarl in my throat.

"You forget your place, boy," I hissed into his face. He struggled, but there was nothing he could do to avoid me looking into his soul.

I took in everything, as I glared into his black eyes. His jumbled emotions washed over me. He was certainly angry with me, feeling like I had snatched the one good thing from him. He was more angry at himself though. _He_ had left her in the first place. He felt like it was the biggest mistake of his life. He was in denial at who's fault it was. I also saw how he had acted with my Isabella right before her abduction. I felt cold steely anger rise in my chest, as I saw how he had hurt her. I wanted nothing more than to dispose of him.

Then I coasted through his feelings towards his family. Carlisle had been his salvation, against himself. His tight relationship with Alice. He needed that again, though I could see how he resisted it hard. He _wanted to hurt_. _Needing_ to suffer. But why? I ran through his emotions, trying to see the reason for this self-hatred. He never seemed to forgive himself for his antics as a younger vampire. He had killed people, though they seemed to be bad people.

He seemed to be stuck in the time whence he came.

I saw how his ability to read thoughts was such a burden for him. He had been hearing our frantic coupling minutes before, and had been in my mind as well. The pain of losing her, and then seeing her like this, without wanting to. I could relate. At least I often had the choice whether to touch someone or not. He couldn't help it. He knew so many secrets, and he could never share them. How often he had wanted to act on a stray thought of a random person as they walked by him. A kidnapper of small children, a rapist, a murderer. He could never do it, however, as he would reveal his true nature to them. He wanted them punished - not dead. The burden was too heavy for him. All these years had been torture to him. He felt trapped. Isabella had been the one redeeming thing in his life and now she was gone too. The loss of her was devastating.

Edward whimpered slightly as he saw his own thoughts coast through my mind. He felt ashamed.

 _Mea Culpa,_ he thought, deep pain edged on his face. I winced.

 _Boy_ , we had work to do.

Holding him in place, I spoke softly.

"Felix," A split second later, the tall vampire was at my shoulder.

"Will you kindly get Carlisle for me? _Only_ Carlisle, no-one else." I said calmly.

He was gone in a flash, returning shortly with the blond doctor.

"Edward," Carlisle said, hastily coming up to us.

"What is going on?"

"I believe Edward needs help, Carlisle. I am not sure how we can help him just yet, but your boy is hurting deeply. I am afraid the strain is getting to him at last." I said, my voice soft, trying to ease the distressed boy in my grasp.

"No," Edward groaned, "I don't want your help," He hissed. "Leave me alone."

"Edward," Carlisle said in a soothing voice, "Calm down, we are only trying to help you. But you need to calm down, my boy."

The boy shook his head slightly, fear in his eyes. Right, I suppose he would need some time to come to terms with the matter.

I waved Felix forward. "Please escort him to the deepest dungeons. Make sure he cannot hear other's thoughts, make sure he cannot escape, and keep him watched until further notice. While you're in his presence, you are to recite calming poets in your mind. Understand?" I said sternly. If the vampire felt my orders were odd, he didn't show it. He simply grabbed Edward, and had him out of the room in a flash.

"No!" Edward screamed, as he was dragged off.

Carlisle looked at me, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Interesting solution," he said, pain still lacing his voice. I shrugged. I had no idea how to handle this matter. Mental illness in vampires was not a thing I knew even existed. I would have to think on it. We may need a priest.

"Will you make sure that Alice watch over him? We need to know of any future he may be considering." I said.

Carlisle nodded once, seeming to gather himself.

I turned to Isabella. She had been completely still during the whole debacle. I touched her cheek gently, and her eyes flashed to mine. Then to Carlisle.

"Bella." He said,

"Welcome to your new forever." He smiled gently, as he nodded again before leaving the room, leaving us alone again.

* * *

**_B_ ** **_ella's POV_ **

Aro stood beside me, sighing deeply.

"This is not how I imagined your first day as a vampire," he said wearily.

I shrugged. My flimsy sheet of a dress nearly fell down, and I grabbed it hastily to avoid it. He smiled, his eyes flashing darkly, as I could clearly see what he had in mind.

I gently shook my head. Not the time, my love. I needed to find some clothes. He nodded reluctantly, and pulled me out the door, walking slowly, so as to not ruin my attempt at keeping the sheet around me. He soon opened the door to my room, ushering me in. I sighed contentedly, as I saw my salvation. My closet.

I had a very hasty shower, before finding clothes to wear. It ended up being jeans and a simple t-shirt and sneakers. He stood still in the middle of my room, as I flitted around at vampire speed. He had taken a hasty shower too, and just changed his ruined shirt, with a fresh black one. He seemed puzzled.

I walked over to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

"A penny for your thoughts," I said, running my fingers through his silky black hair.

He took a deep breath.

"Oh, I was just wondering when you were going to mention your thirst." he said, his eyes searching my face.

I halted. Then it hit me. My hand came up around my throat, and I swallowed thickly.

"Yes, there it is. But how come you did not mention it before? Have you not been thirsty this whole time?"

I shook my head, confused. I had only wanted one thing. Him. It had been so long since I had seen him, and my body reacted on instinct, filling its need. Even now, I felt no rush to quench my thirst.

"Fascinating," he said, his voice filled with wonder. "You confound me, _tesoro_. Can I get you anything? A nice juicy tourist, perhaps?"

I shook my head violently.

"No, I will not kill humans for food." I said, even as my mouth filled with venom at the thought.

"Alright, then you wish to go hunting, I suppose?" He inquired.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't feel like hunting either."

He looked stunned.

"Isabella, you need to feed. Not doing so, will only make you feel a lot worse."

"I know, I just wondered. Could we find a willing donor? Not killing, just, taking a deposit."

He stood, staring at me, stunned.

"I suppose we could. I actually think there might be bags of blood in the kitchens. I can't be sure though." He said, a little uncertain.

"Wow, really?" I said, surprise evident in my voice. Aro nodded, yes, sometimes we do not have the time to hunt, and so we have a tiny amount stored for just such an occasion. It was... Acquired at the hospital." He said musingly.

"That will work," I said, smiling.

He held out his hand, and when I took it, he ran us to the kitchen. Setting me down on a stool at the counter, he began looking through the cabinets, searching.

"What on earth are you doing?" A sly voice sounded from the door. We both turned, as Sulpicia walked into the room. She was looking puzzled, clearly wondering what Aro was looking for.

"I'm looking for food for Isabella," Aro said, hastily flicking through the cabinets.

"Where do we keep that blood we got from the hospital?"

"Uh, they would be in the freezer, I suppose," she said, sounding confused.

"Ah," he said, flitting to the large freezer in the corner. Digging through it he swiftly found what he was looking for. Grabbing a couple of bags, placing them in the microwave.

"I would not do that if I were you." Sulpicia said. "You need to submerge them in hot water instead."

He turned, looking at her.

"Oh,".

She chuckled, making quick work of finding a basin to fill with water, taking the bags from Aro and placing them down, making sure they were covered completely.

"There you go. Give it a few minutes before drinking." She winked and walked out.

I smirked at Aro, having difficulty not outright laughing. His eyes focused on me, and the intensity of his gaze made me shiver slightly. I wanted him. Apparently it had been showing on my face, because he leaned against the kitchen counter besides the sink, slowly making a come here gesture with his finger.

I got up, quickly, licking my lips, as I went over to him, standing in front of him, waiting. His arms came to my hips and pulled me tightly against him, his fingers resting just above my buttocks. He tilted my head to one side with one hand and began kissing my neck and throat, his other hand gliding down to grab my butt. His lips travelled to my mouth, kissing me ardently.

"I want you again, _tesoro_. I do not think I can wait much longer." he growled against my lip. Taking his hint, I stepped back, and began preparing my meal. When the red liquid had been poured into a large wine glass, I stood before him, smelling it. His eyes were on me, as he watched me take my first drink of blood. It tasted divine, and I drank it down in four large gulps, sighing deeply. A droplet spilled from my lips, dripping down from the corner of my mouth. I was about to catch it with my hand, but suddenly felt him catching my wrist. His crimson gaze was riveted on the tiny droplet slowly running down my chin. His other arm came around my waist as he pulled me against him, his slightly open mouth hovering over mine, a low growl escaping him. He sensuously licked the blood from my skin, ending it in an open mouthed kiss at the corner of my mouth. I moaned, as his lips descended upon mine again, biting slightly down on my bottom lip. His mouth travelled to my neck as he caressed my back.

He growled against my skin, clearly not satisfied with all the fabric between us. I placed a hand on his member, and he froze, looking me in the eyes. I licked my lips, and kissed him deeply before kneeling down in front of him, beginning to open his trousers, the belt clinking slightly in the silent kitchen. His hands rested on the edge of the counter. either side of his hips. His burning gaze was on me as I pulled his manhood out, gently stroking him. His hips rolled slightly as a hiss escaped him. I licked his shaft slowly, before pulling him into my mouth, sucking gently. His hands clenched harshly on the edge of the counter, his hips rocking into my mouth. I sucked him in as deep as I could take him, and felt him hit the back of my throat, realising I didn't need to breathe. I quickened the pace, looking up at him. He had tilted his head back, clearly enjoying himself. I gave a deep pull and his head fell forward with a growl, eyes dark, his hands coming down and gently stroking my jaw, before his fingers interlaced in my hair. He showed me the slow tempo he preferred, and I kept it up, enjoying his fingers on my scalp as he gently massaged it. After a few more strokes, his breathing became deep and a few deep groans escaped him. He suddenly held my head still against him, while his hips gently rocked into my mouth, jerking slightly. I felt his essence on my tongue as his release washed over him. I looked up at him, my mouth still wrapped around him. His eyes opened. They were black.

"Isabella," he whispered, his fingers ghosting over my cheekbone. He pulled me to my feet, and began unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them down swiftly, making me back against the counter, his hands on my waist. Still looking into my eyes, he ripped of my panties, before stuffing them into his pocket, smirking slightly. Then he got down on his knees, gazing intently at my centre. His fingers nudging my legs apart, before coming up and prodding my folds a little. Then suddenly his eyes snapped up to mine and he licked me with a broad tongue. My head snapped back at the feeling, as he repeated the gesture, suckling a little on my clit at the end. My hips lurched forward, and he chuckled deeply against my flesh, the vibrations making me moan a little. He licked the insides of my thighs slowly, placing kisses, before his teeth were at my pubic hair, biting down slightly. His ministrations were driving me crazy, not placing the attention where it was clearly needed. My fingers grabbed his head, trying to steer him where I needed him most. Suddenly my wrists were caught by his hands, and I couldn't move. He continued to take his time, only skimming around my clit, sometimes flicking his tongue at it, making me jolt. My insides were clenched almost painfully, with the need to come. I growled deeply in frustration. He suckled my clit gently, only for a second before moving on to my labia, licking them, prodding his tongue inside a little, flicking it upwards. My hips lurched again, as the tiny movement caught my nerves on fire. I was rasping slightly, my hips writhing.

"Aro, I need..."

"Hmmm, I know, _tesoro_ ," he said in a deep baritone, that made me shiver.

"What would you have me do?" he asked, as he again was placing kisses on my thighs, ignoring precisely the spot I needed his attention most.

"Tell me what you need, my dear," he coaxed, licking my skin, scraping his teeth against me. My hands still in his iron grip, I could do nothing but squirm against the counter.

"I need you to make me come," I finally gasped.

"As you wish, my dear," he said, and then his mouth was on me, kissing my centre all over, before licking me, prodding with his tongue, flicking it at my clit, lastly suckling it deeply. A cry escaped me, as my back arched. Suddenly two fingers were pushed into me, while his tongue gave my clit all the attention it could want. I was panting heavily, his fingers thrust into me again and again, his lips sealing themselves around me, sucking me deeply, growling, flicking his tongue against me again and again.

The orgasm came crashing into me, making me shudder violently against him, a shaking cry released. He continued licking me, nipping me with his lips, tongue flicking out, suckling, and soon I was shaking again as he coaxed another orgasm from me with ridiculous ease, straight on the heels of the first, fingers questing deep within me. He then stood up, fingers withdrawing from my pulsating channel. He placed himself at my entrance, and thrust in seating himself completely within me, a deep groan escaping him. His hands gripped my wrists again, placing them at the small of my back, keeping me in place. His mouth hovered over mine, his lips parted in a heated smirk, his eyes focused on mine. Then he withdrew from me, before pushing back in sharply, pulling me against him at the same time, groaning again. A small gasp escaped me, as he repeated the move, slowly fucking me, hard and deep. His slow movements kept me on edge, not entirely enough to send me over the edge. I could see it in his eyes, that he knew it too. He kept it up, thrusting into me at a leisurely pace, making me more and more frantic. I tried to rock my hips against him to ease the need, but he shook his head, breathing deeply, his eyes still on me. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the feelings he was stirring within me.

"Look at me," he growled, stopping his thrusts completely. I opened my eyes, burning with need, and he resumed the movement of his hips. Then he began slowly going faster, giving his hips a slight roll making sharp contact with my clit at every thrust, and my eyes fell shut again. He stopped. Sighing deeply, I opened my eyes again, looking at him. He was smirking, as he resumed again, slowly before building the speed. I was gasping as my body began tingling with impending release. I concentrated on keeping my eyes open, as a few whimpers escaped me, not wanting him to stop for anything. He had complete control, as he steadily fucked me closer to the cliff. I was so desperate it nearly hurt, as my insides tightened around his intruding member. Feeling my release drawing close, he suddenly stopped. A snarl actually ripped from me, as I felt it subside out of reach yet again. I tried to wrestle my hands free from his grasp, but he just held me in place.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scowling at him. "I was so close," I said accusingly.

"I know," he growled casually, smirking slightly.

"I am not ready for you to orgasm yet. You need to be patient, my dear."

I threw him a dirty look, but didn't answer.

"The sooner you relax, the sooner I will continue." He said, and I knew he meant it.

I tried to calm myself down, breathing in deeply, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Finally calm, I looked at him again.

He began again, drawing me against him sharply, staying there for a second, before withdrawing and then pulling me back in again. His mouth never touched me, as it hovered an inch from mine, breathing me in, growling deeply at every thrust. His pace increased markedly, and I felt the familiar tingle again, a moan escaping me. His manhood was dragging slowly against my walls, as he thrust into me, the friction delicious. I could almost feel every ridge of him, as he pushed in again, his pelvis connecting sharply with mine, mashing my clit. I didn't dare close my eyes, but my eyebrows knitted together, as a sharp breath escaped me. He stopped again. I wanted to kill him.

"No!" I nearly shouted. I was nearly hurting as the need was consuming me.

"Aro, I swear to god!" I spat.

"Manners, my dear," he said in a deep and calm voice.

"Do you remember, when I said what I could do to your delectable body? Well, this is one of the things I can do. Your body is practically humming with the need for release. I will give it to you, when I decide you are ready. For now, I enjoy you, as you clench around me, squeezing me in the most delightful way."

His words made me shudder as I felt him within me.

"When you can finally handle me stopping, I will give you what you want. Otherwise this could go on for a while." I trembled against him.

I sighed deeply, knowing he would not budge. I straightened my back, as I tried to calm down. It felt like it was impossible.

Ready, I looked into his dark eyes again. He began again. This time it took only three slow thrusts to bring me to the edge. I kept my eyes on his, as I tilted my head back, arching against him. Steeling myself for what may come. He didn't stop yet, but kept it up, increasing speed again. He was pushing me closer and closer and I nearly failed in keeping my eyes open. My legs began to tremble, as my body was arched, ready for this long denied release.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

She was nearly there, I could feel her, tightening around me. It hadn't been easy to stop fucking her, when she was enveloping me in such a delicious manner. I was long ready for my own release. I pulled her against me one last time, as I felt her nearly coming apart. I stopped. Her body was tense like a bow, she didn't move. Her breathing deep and steady as she concentrated on not lashing out. She kept her eyes on me, head still slightly tilted back.

"Good girl," I growled, panting slightly as I resumed fucking her, this time a little faster. I could feel her almost instantly teetering on the edge again, and I stopped. She managed to keep quiet, again, and I resumed my thrusting, knowing it wouldn't be long now. A sharp high-pitched whimper escaped her, as she felt me move within her again. I stopped after two thrusts, making her breathing erratic with need, as she was balancing sharply on the edge. I smiled encouragingly, as she kept her cool, her fingers clenching mine hard behind her back.

I began fucking her again.

"You may have release now, my dear," I said, and this time not stopping, I sent her hurtling over the edge in three hard thrusts, as she shuddered violently against me, moaning deeply, gripping me fiercely with her insides. She never closed her eyes, and I saw the passion in her deep gaze. When the waves had subsided, I released her wrists, and lifted her onto the counter, where I began thrusting in earnest, not pausing once. I captured her lips in mine, groaning against her, my hands gripping her hips as I drove into her, seeking my own much needed release. It didn't take long for her to come apart again, and I followed her, feeling her gripping me, taking my release within her. She sat on the counter, her forehead against my chest, trying to calm down.

I slowly pulled back, closing my trousers, bending down to pick up her jeans from the floor and handing them to her. She slid down from the counter and pulled them on.

I took her chin between my fingers, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You did well," I said softly, as I caressed her cheek. She scowled at me.

"That better not become a regular thing. I nearly wanted to kill you." She said darkly. I chuckled.

"I know. I just needed to teach you a little patience, my dear. You are exceedingly good at it, I must say. I am astonished that you are not craving blood more. You seem to be en complete control. I wonder how that can be. I have never seen anything like it." I mused. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not something I do on purpose. It's just a smaller part of me, I think. Vampire is not all I am."

"No," I nearly whispered. "You are so much more."

* * *

**_Bella's POV - two days later._ **

It didn't take me long to realise all I could do with my new body and mind. I still had lessons with Caius and Marcus sometimes joining in. Meanwhile Aro would attend to his duties. I could suddenly take in so much more, with this new super brain of mine. I read the books at vampire speed, remembering every word. I was stunned, but Caius merely scoffed, as if he hadn't expected anything less. After reading all the material he wanted me to, he began introducing me to other books, which I could enjoy on my own time. Some were old, but others much newer. I found a favourite in Jonathan Stroud's Bartimaeus series. The 5000 year old demon in the books reminded me somehow of Aro, his similar sardonic quibs, making me chuckle, as I thought of my own dark-haired demon.

I spent a lot of time with Jane and Alec. They took me into town, and we explored the shops, observing the humans. It was hard to believe that I had been one not so long ago. They seemed so slow. I sensed the blood in their veins, pulsing wetly, but I never felt tempted to kill them.

Sulpicia and Aro took me shopping one day. I have never in my life spent so much money on clothes. I shouldn't be shocked at how rich he was, but I still didn't like that he spent so much on me. He also bought me anything else I showed the slightest interest in. Perfumes, books, bathing products. Lucky we had Demitri to carry it all out into the limousine.

Once done, Sulpicia suddenly decided she needed some fresh air, and Aro and I had the limousine to ourselves. We didn't waste the time, as we made frantic love, never getting enough of each other.

Once we were back at the castle, I went to unpack everything, and Aro went to visit Carlisle. He had opted to have a room in the castle to be close to Edward, who still seemed to be in a bad shape.

I was in my closet, trying to find space for the ridiculous amount of stuff I had acquired, when I heard Sulpicia enter the room. She leaned against the door frame, smirking slightly at my futile attempts at having order.

"I just got off the phone with Eleazar from the Denali coven." she said, casually.

I looked up.

"Oh," I said, not sure what she meant by that.

"I think it is time that we find out what you can do, besides control your thirst with absurd ease, and your mental shield."

I frowned.

"You think there is more?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, yes." She smirked. "He will be here tomorrow."

"Right," I said.

She nodded swiftly, and left.

I finished my work soon after, finding myself traipsing to Aro's study.

I had recalled a book of his, about some possible abilities might be latent in some vampires.

I swiftly found it, and began reading, standing at his desk.

It told about mental powers being fluid, the vampire able to control them with concentration, even project it from the body. Alec's power was an example. I wondered if Aro could too. But mostly I wondered about my own mental shield, trying to picture it, closing my eyes. I gasped, as I felt it, almost like a tiny vibration within my skin. I felt it lift shortly before it snapped back in place. I tried again, trying to bend it to my will. It didn't budge. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down, as I felt agitated.

Trying again, I felt it suddenly expand out a little. As it snapped back into place, I felt it withdraw a little beneath my skin, as if it also was retractable. How could I test it?

I suddenly caught Aro's scent, and felt him shortly after. He stood behind me, silently placing his arms around me, gently kissing my neck.

I smiled softly. Suddenly an idea struck me. I closed my eyes, concentrating hard, and as his lips descended upon my skin again, I felt him grow rigid against me.

He gasped loudly, as he suddenly realised what had happened.

He spun me around swiftly, staring wildly into my eyes.

I simply gave him a Mona Lisa smile.


	11. The Gift Of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I am not the owner of Twilight. No infringement intended.
> 
> Warning; Rated mature for strong sexual content.
> 
> If you continue straight ahead, Aro will be dealing out some pleasure. Enjoy!

**_Aro's POV_ **

My hands were holding her shoulders, as I gazed into her crimson eyes. She stood smiling gently at me, not saying a word.

I was still processing what had just happened. For the briefest moment I had felt a connection that had hitherto been impossible. It did not penetrate deep, and I barely registered it.

A few things did rush through my mind: her first impression of me. Her desperation and a few select words as she had found her first ever climax with me in the library. Her sorrow at not ever seeing her parents again. Victoria. Edward's predicament. She feared I would hurt him.

The silence stretched on between us, as I put a hand to her cheek, testing. Nothing. She had closed off again. Had it been an accident? Somehow, I did not think so. She closed her eyes at my touch, humming slightly.

"So," I said, trying to sound casual.

"You think my lips are delicious, do you?" I asked her, almost chuckling, my fingers now stroking her jaw. Her eyes opened. She could no longer blush, but her mouth did twist into a small embarrassed smile.

"Wherever did you get that idea?" She asked, sounding innocent.

I stared into her eyes, trying to read her. She had suddenly become quite an enigma to me.

It would seem she had already learned to manipulate her shield a little. Interesting. I would have to see what I could get her to show me in the near future. For now, I let her have her secrets. I kissed her on the mouth, not holding back, as my mind perused what she had allowed me to see so far. I felt like she had given me a gift, and I wanted _more_. _Much more._

"You do not have to worry about Edward, I will not harm him. If it is in my power, I will try to help him. Do you trust me on this?" I asked, softly placing lingering kisses on her cheeks.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Thank you," I said, wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her against me, continuing to kiss her throat and jaw.

My dead body stirred to life, as my mind flooded with her experience of her first ever orgasm. It had been an intense moment for me at the time, but seeing it from her angle, was another matter entirely. She had not known what to think of it at the time, not being very experienced. She had grappled with the fact that she was so attracted to me, helpless to control her body's desire, just coming along for the ride as it pulled her ever deeper into the darkness.

My breath became fast and shallow, and before I knew it, I had her beneath me on the floor, kissing her heatedly, papers flying everywhere as my hasty actions turned over a pile of neatly stacked papers. I was growling deeply, as I lifted her blouse and bra up over her breasts, kissing her skin wetly, barely sensing the papers raining down around and on to us. She moaned fiercely as I pressed my manhood into her throbbing centre, desperate for the pressure. Her skirt had ridden up and had bunched at her hips, giving me easy access. I moved down her body, soon my face was level with her sex, and I wasted no time, as I removed her knickers, dragging them down her legs. They landed somewhere behind my desk.

I immediately began kissing her inner thighs, licking them, leaving some venom on her skin. She writhed against me, arching her back off the floor, clearly wanting more. My tongue flicked out and nudged her little nub gently, before suckling, again leaving even more venom on her. She cried out hoarsely, lifting her hips off the floor. My hands slid under her buttocks, grabbing her, as my lips, mouth and teeth sensuously made love to her. She was frantic within minutes, her head rolling from side to side, her long hair splayed out beneath her on the plush carpet.

" _Aro!"_ Her cry was music to my ears. " _Ah!"_

Her hands were gripping at the very expensive carpet, only finding sheets of paper, as she struggled to find purchase. They curled in her fists with a harsh crunch.

Suddenly the combination of my venom and my ministrations seemed to become too much, and she tried to pull away from me, not able to handle the sensations. I held her in place. _She would not get away._ Her legs pushed at the floor, trying to lift her hips out of my grasp, but to no avail.

_"Aro!"_

Her moans and cries intensified, and suddenly she was pushing against me, wanting more. I denied her this as well, not yielding to her wishes, keeping her in place, making her whimper which switched to a deep groan when I prodded a finger into her moist cavity, gently stroking her, feeling her walls flutter and clench. I added another digit, and her back arched dramatically, nearly lifting her head off the floor, as she exploded powerfully against my mouth, a jagged whimpering cry escaping her as she shuddered violently on the floor.

It took her a while to regain her senses, and I crawled up her body, pressing her into the floor, nudging her legs aside so I rested between them. Finally, she opened her eyes, blinking at me in quiet amazement.

I chuckled deeply.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, still slightly out of breath.

"I have no idea," I said, kissing her jaw, biting her throat a little. She laughed softly.

"That was mind-blowing," she sighed.

"Share it with me?" I asked softly.

"I don't know if I can," she said, brows creased.

"You could try," I said, smirking slightly.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. A small gasp escaped her lips, and I pressed my mouth to hers. The feelings tore through me, as I felt her need, building, my venom making her wild with need, then making it almost painful, then she needed more. Me holding her in place was an infinite frustration to her, but it fuelled her fires exponentially more, and the orgasm hit her head on, before she even realised, she was there. I saw it all.

It flooded my brain and my body reacted as I saw it. I was pushing into her snug heat, not even realising what I was doing, before I felt her envelope me, driving into her for dear life, grabbing one of her knees, sharply rocking my hips into hers. She gave a cry with each thrust, her fingers on my back, pulling me against her, needing more. Our frenzied love-making, sent us scurrying across the carpet, soon ending beneath my desk, her hands gripping one of the legs, to steady us, her hips nearly curving off the floor with the power of my thrusts, and she suddenly came hard, her insides throbbing around me.

"Will you show me again?" I asked her huskily, my lips at her throat, biting down, before licking the skin hotly, not stopping the frantic movements of my hips.

She obliged and showed me something different, this time our shower session. I growled fiercely, as I felt my release careering towards me, and I straddled her thighs, placing my hands beneath her shoulders, holding her in place as my pelvis crashed into hers at high speed. My mouth closed around a nipple, and my teeth bit in. She gave a deep groan as she again crumbled beneath me, letting her shield fall down, as I joined her in her mind, experiencing her peak at the same time as my own. Giving a few last strong thrusts, grunting, I quietened against her, my brow resting on hers, our lips an inch away from each other.

I kissed her ardently.

"That was…" She said, panting against my mouth.

"I know," I answered, matching her voice. Nothing could have prepared me for that.

We lay for a while, just enjoying the moment, when I heard footsteps approaching down the hall. She stiffened against me, hearing it too.

"We have company," I said, yanking her with me out from under the desk, hastily straightening our clothes. I was busy piling the crumbled papers onto my desk, and she was eyeing at the floor as if missing something, when the door opened.

Looking up, I saw Marcus striding in the direction of me, nodding courteously at Isabella as he went. She nodded too, and silently departed the room, leaving me alone with him. He frowned somewhat, looking after her.

"Why was she in such a hurry to leave?" he asked, looking towards me.

I had a few suspicions.

"I have no clue," I said.

He started to sit down in one of the chairs in front of my desk, glancing at the other one beside him, then freezing just before he was entirely seated. He cleared his throat delicately, making me look up from my papers.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning.

He caught my eye, and jerked his head slightly towards it, face expressionless. My gaze following his, I suddenly chuckled. Smoothly walking around him, I picked up the small piece of garment I had been in such a hurry to remove, and surreptitiously jammed it into my pocket.

"Whoops," I said, walking back around the desk, not entirely able to keep the smugness from my voice.

"Indeed." He peered at me, almost smiling.

"So," I said, trying to divert his attention from the small lump in my pocket. "What can I do for you, dear brother?"

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I walked quickly in the direction of my room, as I considered what had happened to my panties. He had been in such a hurry, that I hadn't seen where they went. Hoping he had pocketed them, I shook my head slightly with a smile, dropping the issue.

Hastily finding a fresh pair, I put them on, and walked down to the library. I met Carlisle, and he seemed a little depressed. No doubt the situation with Edward, was getting to him. We hadn't been able to think of anything that could help him yet, and he was still in the dungeons.

Carlisle smiled valiantly at me, talking pleasantly as always.

"Bella, nice to see you. Is everything well?" I nodded, smiling.

"Very well, thank you," I said. "What are you doing?" I asked him, interested, as he was bent over some papers on a table. He sighed deeply.

"I've been studying the nature of vampires for more than a few years, and I remember a few cases with similar characteristics.

It seems that a small proportion of vampires keep their human capabilities for compassion, and they never let go. Our family is an illustration of such cases, but we have found a way around it, that makes it easier on us. Or so I believed. I never realised what Edward must be going through." He sounded guilt-ridden, clearly desperate to save his son. My face expressed nothing but sympathy. He seemed to collect himself a little before resuming.

"How do we change the fact that he can read thoughts, and does he really want to? At the same time, I believe he will struggle forever if his power doesn't become less of a burden." He shook his head, leaning his hands on the table, bending forward over his papers.

"Carlisle," I said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, what happened to him. We will figure this out. Aro is also hunting for answers."

He nodded sadly. I don't think he was convinced.

"I just hope we find it before it's too late."

He straightened up, placing a hand on my shoulder, squeezing a little, and smiling sadly before walking off in search for more reading material.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

Marcus shrugged.

"Caius wanted you to know that the guests, Sulpicia invited, are arriving tomorrow."

"Right," I said. The Denali's. To be perfectly honest, I was indeed very curious as to what Eleazar would find in Isabella. I, of course had just had a minor preview of what she could do. And that might only just be the beginning. If my suspicions were correct, she would be one of the most powerfully gifted in the world. A little training would do wonders. I was certainly looking forward to testing her abilities. I could feel Marcus' eyes on me.

"I have had an idea, regarding our young troublesome vampire in the dungeon."

"Really?" I said, eyebrows raised. "What about?"

"I am not ready to share it with you just yet. I will have to do some research on the subject. I wanted to let you know, because I will have to travel away to find what I need. But if I am right, we might be able to help young Edward."

I pursed my lips, frowning slightly.

"Right," I said again. I felt curious as to what he had in mind. Of course, I could just touch him and find out, but I knew he had his motives to not share it with me just yet. Additionally, it might distract me from finding out more about Isabella's gift. And I needed to go find her. Deciding to allow him his secrets, I nodded curtly.

"I will have Jane and Felix join you then. You shouldn't be travelling on your own." He shook his head gently.

"I would prefer to do it alone. This is a delicate matter, and it might cause difficulty if I bring any guards along."

Now he had me really curious. What in the world was he planning? I contemplated it for a moment.

"Alright," I said slowly. "You may go alone then, but please be cautious."

"Thank you, Aro, for your concern, but I will be fine. It will only be a few days."

He left me alone, looking after him, wondering what he could possibly have gotten himself into.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I was perusing a shelve of books containing anything about mental gifts, when I felt a small draft behind me, and an arm came around my waist, and I was enveloped by Aro's delicious scent. I instinctively leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly, fingers still resting on the books in front of me.

"Hello, my dear," he said softly, breathing deeply.

"Aro," I said, and turned around in his arms. He kissed me gently, not caring that we were surrounded by others.

"So, you left in a hurry," He said, smirking.

"Yes, I wanted to find more information on how I could experiment with my ability. There should be a fair few books in this massive collection about it."

He had that open-mouthed smirk all over his face again, and I knew he didn't believe me for one minute. He placed a wad of material in my hand and closed it tightly. I stiffened, knowing exactly what it was.

"You forgot this in my study. Marcus found them." Great. Aro laughed softly as I cringed at the notion.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

The next day, I was in the library reading again, when Sulpicia came to find me. She placed herself on the table besides me, looking extremely satisfied with herself. I peered at her wearily.

"What?" I finally said, not liking the look she gave me.

"I have had an idea." She said a little too brightly. "Aro tells me you will not be feeding in the normal way, and you don't feel like hunting animals?"

"I haven't decided yet," I said perplexed.

"Right, well, you mentioned something about a donor, so I thought to myself, why do we not acquire a clinic for blood donation? We will have a fresh supply of human blood without the slaughter." She was smiling widely, showing me her white teeth.

I looked at her, doubtful.

"But, isn't that... Kind of morally wrong? People think their blood is saving lives. Wouldn't it be wrong to lie to them?"

She smirked at me. " _More_ wrong than killing people for food?" I paused. She had a point.

"And their blood _will_ be saving lives. If they make a contribution, they are helping us not feeding on tourists, which kills them. _Prossimamente_ ; saving lives."

I contemplated this. It was a thought, I supposed. I wondered if Aro would ever be willing to dine under such an arrangement. I was dubious. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, wasn't that the saying?

"Have you shared this with Aro?" I asked delicately.

"No, not yet." Her smile faltered slightly, before she plastered it on twice as thickly. "It will of course take some planning, and it will be some time before we in fact have enough blood collected, to feed you continuously. But he should not mind if his mate is happy. It will be great!" Her hand slapped the side of my thigh, before she strolled off, leaving me with a contemplative smile on my lips.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

Caius let me know that our guests had arrived, and they were just settling in. They wanted to hunt before they joined us in the throne room. I went to find Isabella, as she would be the guest of honour at this meeting. I knew where she was, she rarely left the library now, most likely trying to read every book we possessed. She sat in a plush chair, flipping through a book, not seeming to find what she was looking for, if her frown was anything to go by. She looked up as I approached, and a smile stretched across her face.

"What are you reading?" I asked her, sitting down in the adjacent chair.

"Oh, nothing special. It's a book on some coven in the Amazonian forest. Apparently, we know almost nothing about them, as they are quite isolated. Why even bother to write the book in the first place. What a waste." She huffed a little as she placed it on the table beside her with slight disapproval.

"Did you talk to Sulpicia?" She asked me curiously.

"No," I said frowning slightly. "Should I?" She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I don't know. She seems to be getting some interesting ideas."

"Is that so?" I asked, pursing my lips. She always was imaginative, even as a human. Isabella nodded, shaking with giggles.

"What is so funny?" I asked her, not seeing the joke.

"I suspect you will find out soon enough." She said, grinning mischievously at me. I sighed. Everyone suddenly wanted to have their little secrets.

I got up and pulled her with me.

"Come, _mia cara_ , we need to go to the throne room, our guests will be arriving shortly."

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I sat in my chair, Caius at my left, Isabella on my right. She had taken Marcus' seat, now that he was away. Jane led our guests inside, and I stood up, welcoming them enthusiastically.

Carlisle who had stood by Isabella's right side, followed me down from the dais, to greet them. The Denali's seemed to suddenly be more at ease, as they realized that he was here too. They spotted Alice and Esme by the wall, looking puzzled. Had they been nervous?

"Tanya, greetings. I am so glad that you could join us. I hope you find your accommodations satisfying?"

"Thank you, Aro, yes, we find them almost too comfortable." She said beaming at me. She did not shake my hand. Old habit almost made me grab for it anyway. It was much quicker than having to ask all these tiresome questions.

I glanced at Carlisle, and he nodded encouragingly. Right.

"I am sure you are wondering why I asked you to join us here in Italy." I said, pleasantly.

"We thought you must have your reasons, Aro," Tanya said graciously. "Has something happened?"

"You could say that," A voice rang out from the double doors. Sulpicia came striding in, smiling pleasantly. I felt relieved. Sulpicia was far better at these social get-togethers than me. It was awkward every time because I knew all their secrets.

"We have welcomed a new vampire to our family," she continued, stepping onto the dais, taking Isabella's hand, and pulling her down in front of our guests.

"Isabella," she finished.

I felt, rather than heard Eleazar's gasp, as he looked her over once.

Everyone turned to him, waiting in anticipation. I yearned to take his hand and get answers instantly, but I controlled myself, though I stepped forward, gazing intently at him.

"What do you see, my friend?" I asked intently.

He looked at me, too stunned to speak, simply raising his hand to take mine. I breathed deeply, as I coasted through his thoughts, making quick work of honing in on the pertinent ones. He had quickly picked up on her mental shield, as it was in place around her now, shimmering somewhat beneath her skin, like an electrical current.

Oh, my Isabella was a shield alright. If trained well, her potential would be substantial. But there was more to it than that. She had something else, Eleazar had difficulty substantiating it, as it was less discernible. He had not seen something like this before. I watched, enthralled as he came to grasp what it might be, that he saw within her.

It was _change._

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I looked into his eyes, as I felt the realisation struck him.

 _You **waited** for permission, before taking my hand, _he thought, and his gaze was wondrous.

_You have changed, Aro of the Volturi. **She** has changed you._

I let go of his hand, not needing to hear more. I swallowed slightly. I spun around to look at Isabella, spellbound, as sudden understanding fell into place. _So, this explained a lot._ I walked around her, looking her up and down, speculating. She followed me with her eyes.

"Interesting," I said before softly touching her cheek with my fingers.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I had no idea what was going on, and no-one spoke, everyone waiting for Aro or Eleazar to explain. Something had passed between the two, and for the first time, Aro seemed unsettled.

His touch on my cheek, was soft, reverent even.

"What is going on?" Carlisle finally asked a little impatient, as he no longer could stand the silence. Aro answered him instantly.

"Isabella is indeed a shield. A strong one at that. She will be able to block almost all psychic attacks, including protecting others. We will have to see how much she can do when we train her."

This didn't exactly come as a surprise to me. Aro glanced at Eleazar. I looked at him too. He seemed to be waiting to see if Aro would continue, watching him intently. Something was definitely up.

Aro cleared his throat slightly. "There is more. Isabella seems to be harbouring an unknown, untested gift. It is too soon to elaborate on it, as even I have not seen anything like it before. I will need to think on it before I can say anything further."

Huh. An unknown power. Interesting for sure. I nearly looked down on my body, almost expecting to see something different.

Everyone seemed to be dissatisfied with that tidbit, as they clearly wanted to know what had happened. Tanya was looking at Eleazar, but he was silent as the grave. Well, I would just have to wiggle it out of Aro when we were alone next time.

Sulpicia made quick work of changing the subject, trying to distract everyone. Luckily for her, that wasn't a hard task. Vampires were easily distracted. Aro grabbed my hand, and glancing at Carlisle, he dragged me out of the throne room, Carlisle taking the hint, and following us.

Aro didn't stop until we were outside in the garden under crop of large birch trees. They swayed lightly in the breeze, whispering. He let me go and began pacing in front of us, clearly thinking hard.

"Aro, what is going on, what did you see?" Carlisle finally asked, a little tense.

Aro paused in front of me, taking my hand in his, taking hold of my chin, as he looked me deep in the eyes.

"You have a gift Isabella. Another gift in addition to your shield." He spoke quietly, slowly. Finding the words.

" _You_ are change." He said solemnly.

Carlisle stiffened noticeable. I didn't have a clue as to what that meant. I am change? In What Way? At What Time?

Carlisle was looking at me, stunned. I began feeling a little uncomfortable with all this gaping going around.

"What does it mean?" I said perplexed. Aro took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, we cannot be certain, as it is unknown. Eleazar noted a change in me, that he had never observed before. Vampires do not usually change their behaviours, in particular, when they are as old as I am.

He realized that I did not touch him before I had his consent. I usually just do it. Old habits and such. I do not like to waste time, when collecting every facet of the truth is so much easier in a single touch." Aro stroked my cheek.

"Apparently, he feels that you have changed that aspect in me." He finished, speaking only to me now. I was stunned. I changed Aro? But how? I hadn't even thought of it, being so busy with… Everything else.

"But how is that possible?" Carlisle asked sounding astonished. Aro stepped back from me, pacing again.

"It is a difficult concept to explain. Isabella's gift is like… The erosion changing our earth. It is subliminal, it is not something she can do intentionally. Like our earth, it comes from the inside. It works slowly, and the beneficiary will not notice it themselves. Only others will be able to notice it. She can change the world with this. She has undoubtedly changed mine."

"What, I can control others?" I asked almost too scared of the answer. Aro shook his head slowly.

"No, it is not that simple I am afraid. It is almost like evolution. If the change is beneficial, it will happen, if not, then status quo remains. Eleazar is also convinced that you need to have feelings for the recipient to be able to change them. Powerful positive feelings. Like you have for me, which explains why I have changed the most. I am not certain that is all there is to it. Regrettably it is not something we can quickly test."

"That is intriguing," Carlisle said almost bouncing on his feet. He then frowned. "I do however feel like this is something we shouldn't share with others. Not yet at least. We don't understand it, and neither do they. It might make them uncomfortable if they think Bella is somehow exerting some power over them."

"Agreed," Aro said, nodding, deep in thought. "We will have to think on how to approach this. I would not want you to be treated like a pariah for something that you cannot help."

I was so confused. So, I could change others, but change them, how? What could I change in them? Aro stepped up to me again, breathing deeply, wrapping his arms around me.

I touched his cheek, lowering my shield slightly to let him know of my current confusion.

"It will not be a profound change, my love. Not in that sense at least. I do not think that you can change the physical aspects, or any powers, for instance. It is more like changing perceptions. Slowly tilting the angle, so that the vision becomes clearer. It is difficult to explain." He said against my lips, as he kissed me reverently.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse me, I need to visit the library. I will have to do some research." He was gone in an instant. Aro chuckled deeply.

"Americans are such prudes," he said darkly. I tried to thump him in the chest, but he caught my wrist easily. His eyes darkened considerably.

"I would not do that if I were you." He growled.

" _I'm_ an American," I huffed.

"I know," he said, still holding my wrist, smirking ominously down at me. "Your point being?"

"Ugh! Italians!" I exclaimed exasperation filling my voice.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Was that sentence finished?" He asked me, sounding complacent. I tried to thump him with my other hand. No joy. He caught that too, and held them behind my back, while backing me up against an old bent birch tree, pushing his whole body into mine, making me lean backwards into the bending trunk. The tree creaked ominously.

"Tell me," he said sardonically, "Do you not learn from your mistakes, my dear?" His tone grew dark, as he looked into my eyes, his gaze black.

I felt a jolt fizzle through me, as he pushed his hips against my centre.

"Evidently not," I commented, trying to wriggle out from under him. He didn't budge. How was he so strong? I was a new-born for crying out loud!

His chuckle was deep, rumbling his chest against me. _Wait, did he hear my thoughts?_ No, no, my shield was in place alright. He must have caught my expression and put two and two together. I scowled. I had to do something about my mercurial face.

Smirking, he began turning me around, almost lazily, until I was faced against the tree, him still pinning my arms in place at the small of my back. He pulled up my skirt, as he nudged my legs apart. How easy he got access to what he wanted. I heard him growl as his hand caressed my rear end, tugging lightly at my panties.

"I should punish you." He said in a husky voice, his fingers skimming the back of my thigh. A shiver ran through me.

"What have I done wrong?" I asked, trying to sound defiant, rather than eager.

"You tried to punch me, _tesoro_ _,_ " he said, his hand coming up and gripping my hip. "One does not simply punch a king, and go unpunished," he said, rolling his hips into me at the word _unpunished_ , nearly making me moan.

"I didn't even come near you, you blocked me," I managed, trying to concentrate on his words and not his fingers roaming my body.

"That." He said in a stern voice, "Is not the point." With that he his hand burrowed beneath my blouse and pinched a nipple, making me gasp. My hips rolled against the tree trunk, me having no control of my body. The delicious pressure made me do it again twice, a groan escaping me.

"You will not do that again, my dear," he said in a low growl. My hips paused instantly. I could tell he was serious.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You will not seek pleasure from this tree," he said his voice dark.

"Oh, would you rather find another tree, then?" I asked keeping my voice innocent.

He pushed his hips against me hard, making me cry out, as I was practically straddling the tree now, his mouth at my ear.

"Your pleasure will only come from me, and only when I say so." He growled deeply.

I shuddered at his words, _almost_ fearing what he was going to do to me. Or rather, what he wouldn't be doing to me.

* * *

**_Aro's POV – 12 days later_ **

I sat at my desk, going through some papers, Caius had asked me to verify a new investment for him. He had some new business plans, that would expand our income significantly. He wanted to make sure that it would be discrete though. I did not care much; I would rather be with my Isabella. A knock at the door, made me look up, as I was turning a page.

Marcus came striding in, looking tranquil.

"Aaah, brother. Welcome back!" I said warmly standing up. "How was your travelling? Did you see the world?" I asked, a sardonic note in my voice. He sat down, almost automatically glancing at the other chair beside him before a relieved grimace flashed across his face. Clearly, he had not forgotten the last time he had sat down in that chair. Neither had I. I said nothing, though a small smirk did flash across my mouth. He sat, thinking, before he started to speak to me.

"How was the visit with the Denali's? Did you find out anything new about your mate? I only ask because I see your bond has grown stronger since the last time. Something has happened between you."

I stood still for a moment, pondering, my fingers resting on my desk.

"Well, I suppose you could say that something did happen. I will not be telling you anything just yet. We are still figuring things out as we speak. I am sorry my brother." I said, almost wincing. I did not like to keep secrets from him.

He said nothing however, accepting my words with no trouble.

"Do you remember that Spanish coven, the Aragonese?" Marcus asked, resting an index finger on his chin.

I slowly sat myself down behind my desk, thinking.

"We first came across them in 1704. The archduke Charles, do you remember him? Silly individual. He had mentioned a vampire to us, one who had roamed their lands for many centuries, not staying in one place for very long, never seeking contact with other vampires. A drifter. Almost no-one knew of him. His name was..."

"Mateo," I said, suddenly remembering. We had never come across him because he knew of the Volturi. He avoided us like the plague. It was said he had a certain gift. I straightened up sharply. I suddenly knew what Marcus was getting at.

His gift may very well be one of the most powerful ever. Which was surely why he had avoided us. If we could find him, and get him to help Edward…

"Do you think he is still in existence?" I asked him hastily.

Marcus pulled out a piece of paper, containing a list of a coven of vampires, living in Spain 60 years ago. He had circled a name, Mateo.

"He certainly did 60 years ago," He said, handing me the list. I took it, looking down at it.

"We need to find him," I said. "Quickly."

Marcus nodded solemnly.

"That will be difficult, he seems to be an expert in evading us." He said slowly.

"Not to mention, it will be exceedingly dangerous. I suspect only one will be able to control him. Or even approach him."

Our eyes met, and he nodded solemnly again.

"Isabella," I murmured, my heart plummeting. Slowly he nodded again.


	12. Eppur Si Muove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Not mine. I'm merely loaning them. I will place them back where I found them, don't worry.
> 
> Warning; strong sexual content coming up.
> 
> A small reminder of the last chapter:
> 
> "Do you think he is still in existence?" I asked him hastily.
> 
> Marcus pulled out a piece of paper, containing a list of a coven of vampires, living in Spain 60 years ago. He had circled a name, Mateo.
> 
> "He certainly did 60 years ago," He said, handing me the list. I took it, looking down at it.
> 
> "We need to find him," I said. "Quickly."
> 
> Marcus nodded solemnly.
> 
> "That will be difficult, he seems to be an expert in evading us." He said slowly.
> 
> "Not to mention, it will be exceedingly dangerous. I suspect only one will be able to control him. Or even approach him."
> 
> Our eyes met, and he nodded solemnly again.
> 
> "Isabella," I murmured, my heart plummeting. Slowly he nodded again.

**_Aro's POV_ **

I was pacing my rooms. After Marcus had left, my mind filled with a tension I could not get rid of. I had been deep in thought as I slowly walked all the way back to my chambers. This Mateo was an unknown. Marcus thought that Isabella would be the only one able to get close to him, but how could we know. His gift, if true, was formidable, extremely dangerous and I did not like the thought of putting her at risk. Not to help Edward at least. There must be another way. I would just have to search for it.

I did not doubt that Isabella would want to do this, the risks be damned. She would probably storm off as soon as I told her. I pondered if I even should tell her. I did not like keeping secrets from her, but the stakes this involved were suddenly far too high for me to want to be a part of the game any longer. My mind flashed to our shared moments. We had had such a brief time together. In my mind I saw us together, her body responding so perfectly to every move I made within her. I felt the sweet ache of her release as her shield dropped to share it with me, and my body pulsed.

I could not lose her.

I came to a halt in front of the windows, not seeing the scenery, sighing deeply. If she ever found out that I kept something like this from her, she would never forgive me. And rightly so. I knew I was being selfish. But how could I not? I had waited almost 3000 years to find a mate, and now that I finally had her, I should just let her go and risk everything for her ex-boyfriend? I almost laughed at the ridiculous notion. I could not let her go.

The skies steadily turned dark as I stood pondering this conundrum, frozen and feeling trapped, only the earth's rotation moving me gradually into the shadows of the midnight sun.

 _"Eppur si muove,_ " I said softly into the silence, repeating the words of an old friend.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

The room was dark, as the door opened behind me, and I caught her scent even before she had closed it. I did not move, as I felt her approach me, coming to a halt just behind me. Her mere presence making my body stir to life, wanting nothing but to hold her in my arms.

"Aro?" She spoke softly, her voice sounding a little worried. I hummed to let her know that I was listening. I knew if I turned around, I would not be able to keep away from her, my body wanting to confirm that she really was mine.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clearly sensing my tensed posture. I closed my eyes. I would have to tell her. It was only fair, but my chest ached with the feeling that I would lose her so soon. This choice was impossible. I turned to her. I would at least make love to her one last time before I informed her of my own personal hell.

In a flash I had her in my arms, kissing her fiercely a low growl escaping me as I struggled to conquer my emotions. She responded instantly, her lips allowing me to take control of her, as I demanded every sweet taste, she had to offer me. My need was desperate. I stepped back, as I had to collect myself. _No, I would not rush this._ I would take my time, savouring her. I looked into her eyes; they were black. She wanted more. I stepped around her, my nose nuzzling her cheek, my eyes burning her with a deep-seated heat. She shuddered violently, seeming to sense my intentions, not daring to move. I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulder, rubbing them, need evident in every move. I slowly zipped down her dress, my lips on her shoulder and neck. As the dress plummeted to the floor, her naked form coming into view, I had to take a few deep breaths to steady myself. She was so beautiful. My arm slipped around her waist, pulling her against me, my hips shifting sharply against her behind, another sharp growl escaping me. I held her against me, trying to contain my need, not moving until I had it strictly under control. I stepped back again, and she turned her head, looking over her shoulder, urging me on without using her words. I just took in her figure, trying to edge it into my memory, not wanting to lose a single detail.

She turned to me, slowly walking towards me, her hands coming up to rest on my chest, gently opening the buttons on my shirt. Soon she had me undressed before her, and she pressed her body into mine, moaning at the feeling, her own needs suddenly intense. She kissed me deeply, her hands roaming my body, waking a ravenous thirst within me. I spun her around, her back against my chest, as my hands quested for her most sensitive body parts, making her moan within moments. Her husky cry made me push her against the huge windows facing the garden, my hips undulating against her, wanting nothing more than to penetrate her, to feel her envelope me here and now. My breathing a deep moan now, I struggled to slow down, to not just take her against the glass. I placed my lips on her shoulder, biting and nibbling at her skin, making a hot trail down her spine, my mouth reaching the curve of the small of her back. My hands held her hips, as I laved attention on every inch of her skin, kneeling behind her. I wrapped my arms around her hips, holding her close to me, my heart nearly feeling crushed with the gravity of my love for her.

She was holding still, feeling my need to hold her close.

" _Isabella_ ," I said, my voice husky.

"What do you need?" She asked me, her voice carrying a tenderness that made me frantic for her. I lifted her up in my arms and had her pinned beneath me on the bed in a flash, my mouth nearly touching hers.

"S _olo tu ed io,"_ I said against her slightly parted lips, and needing no more words, I entered her, and she was so eager for me, throwing her head back as my hips surged fiercely into her, my mouth on her throat, as I took her, needing to experience eternity with her in a matter of minutes. It took no time to make her orgasm, her insides convulsing around me, her wild moans filling the room, nearly making me come apart too. I halted my movements within her, and holding onto her, I rolled onto my back, taking her with me, as she straddled me, her pelvis still moving against mine. She seemed a little shocked to find herself on top, and a small gasp flew from her mouth. My hands roamed her back and buttocks, as I rolled my pelvis up into her, making her gasp again. I placed my hands on her hips and stopped my movements. She looked at me.

"Take it," I said in a deep tender voice. She needed no more encouragement as she placed her hands flat on my chest, experimentally moving against me, trying to find a rhythm that suited her. Her eyes slid shut as she found it, a small sigh escaping her, as I felt her insides clench around me from time to time.

"Isabella, please look at me," I whispered, needing to see her as she soon would come apart.

She opened her eyes, and we locked on each other, as she gently rode me to her completion, soon shattering around me. She collapsed onto my chest, whimpering harshly, her lips on my skin. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tight as I ploughed into her quivering heat, making her climax again in another few minutes, her body and mind allowing me deep access within her. I was on top again and I was plunging into her, as she showed me just what I was making her feel. A deep groan escaped me, as I suddenly felt my own release escalating within me. I took hold of her hands, interlacing our fingers, and placing them above her head, kissing her passionately, my pelvis driving into her, the sound bouncing around the room, her moan following the rhythm. Her walls suddenly tightened again, and she pulled me with her over the edge, my teeth bared against her lips, growling deep as the pulses surged through me.

" _Sei sempre con me, amore mio,_ " I whispered into her mouth before kissing her again, beginning to move within her again, slowly, swiftly coaxing another release from her, her body trembling against me, her whimpers urging me on, making me rock sharply into her, rapidly seeking my second orgasm. I soon exploded within her, my lips conveying my feelings again and again against her mouth, between heated kisses.

_"Mio per sempre - mio per sempre - mio per sempre - mio per sempre."_

As I held her to me, I knew I could not protect her, as I wanted to, so my mind came to another solution. I would simply have to train her.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

"You, what?!" I asked, my voice reflecting my astonishment in no uncertain terms.

"I wish to train you, make you stronger, faster, better. We need to prepare you for any situation." Aro said in a matter of fact voice, not looking up from the book he was reading, turning page after page.

"Why? Victoria is dead. What threats are you expecting to come our way?" I asked, sarcasm skirting the edge of my voice. He gave me a sharp look, before resuming his reading. We were still in his rooms, reading after our intense lovemaking, and it was late at night. The fire crackled merrily in the grate, and I sat reading across from him. He had just aired his plans for my training. I knew Marcus had been to see him, and they were up to something. The way he had taken me earlier, clearly, he was in some sort of conflict with himself. I could feel it.

"Marcus came back today," I noted calmly. "Does this have anything to with whatever he had to say?" I asked, my eyebrows raised at him. He said nothing, but his face gave an exasperated twitch.

"There's something you're not telling me, Aro. What is it?" He said nothing, just turning the pages, reading at high speed.

"I don't wish to train. It's not necessary. My new-born strength should be enough, especially since I don't expect any threats. It feels like a waste of time." I continued, trying to get through to him.

He glanced up at this.

"I was not asking you, Isabella. It is already decided. I am sorry, but it has to be done." He said this in a weary voice, clearly not wanting to discuss the topic any further.

"I don't get a say in this?" I asked him defiantly.

"No," he said simply. I felt hot anger bubble up in me. He just sat there making decisions about me and didn't even want to discuss them with me. I glowered at him, my mouth a thin line.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I felt her eyes on me, as I sped through my book. I wasn't taking in a word, so I snapped it shut with a sigh.

She opened her mouth, readying herself for an argument.

"It is no good arguing, _tesoro_ _._ I will not talk about it further as of now. I would like to see what you can do. That is the end of it."

I stood up, walking over to the fire, staring into the sparks flying into the air. She scoffed, and I closed my eyes at the sound. It was difficult to have her be dissatisfied, even if it was for her own protection. My eyes opened again. This would not do. I decided that she may as well know sooner than later. Now was not the time to be selfish.

I turned to her, my arms resting at the small of my back. She was not looking at me.

"Marcus may have found a way to help Edward."

Her eyes snapped to my face, fierce and burning, startled at the seeming change in subject.

"Really? How?" Her voice was still laced with anger, but she kept calm.

"He may have located a certain vampire. Mateo is his name. His gift may prove useful in this situation. But he will also be extremely dangerous to approach."

"Why? What can he do?" She was curious now, her eyes roaming my face. I hesitated, trying to find the best way to explain. I needed her to understand the danger, more than the possibilities.

"It is said that he has the ability to modify memories of others at a single glance."

She fell silent then, staring in disbelief at me.

"You want to remove Edward's memories?" She asked, shocked.

"No, at least not all of it. Only the ones that torment him. It will be dangerous, as this Mateo is an outsider. As far as I can tell, he has kept himself hidden by scrubbing his existence from the memories of others. That is why we have never found him. If we decide to approach him, he may very well hurt us beyond repair. Marcus suspects that the only one he cannot hurt is...-"

"Me," she said, her voice soft, but tense. I nodded.

"That is why I wish you to be trained. His gift may not harm you, but he can, given the opportunity. I do not like to put you in harm's way, but I know how much Edward means to you, and I cannot see any other solution at this moment, as I know I cannot stop you from trying to help him. Training you myself, will at least give you a chance against Mateo."

I sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Of course, this is all just conjecture, because we do not in fact know if your shield works against him. It is an enormous risk we, primarily I, take."

Isabella was silent, thinking.

"My shield will work, Aro. It works perfectly against Jane, and his power is also of the mind."

I could tell she was burning with the need to help Edward, precisely as I predicted she would be _. Very well_. I would protect her as best as I could.

"I will not go easy on you, Isabella." I commented. "If I am to prepare you, I will have to be harsh, make you angry with me. I do not find this task easy."

She stood up, and wrapped her arms around my waist, her small hands locking at the small of my back.

"I know," She whispered, just holding me.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

"Come now, Isabella. You are not even trying!"

I was furious. I was laying on my back, my breath like an angry rhinoceros. I swiftly got to my feet.

I snarled at his thoroughly irritating smug face and ran at him. Our training field was all the way back in the garden, where no-one could distract us. High walls surrounded us on all sides, muffling whatever sounds we made.

He urged me on with a come-hither move of his hand and waited calmly. I hurled myself at him, knocking his outstretched arm aside, grabbing him around the middle, pushing him backwards with my shoulder. He slid back a few yards on the gravel but didn't fall on his ass as I had hoped. He leaned against me, and grabbed me around my waist, easily prying me off himself, and throwing me away, yet again. I was all dusty from hitting the gravel so many times in different ways. His suit was still black. He dusted off one sleeve and glanced at me, walking away slightly. He wasn't even trying to keep his eyes on me. I got to my feet and glowered at him.

"What is the point of this, if you are stronger than me anyway? I won't be able to take you down." I spat, feeling grit in my mouth. He literally had me biting the dust.

"You would if you tried to examine your tactics more. This head on blundering will not help you. I can see you coming a mile away. Also, your anger makes you irrational. You need to think before you act. Control it."

"I'm trying," I snarled. "You're not helping me,"

"It is not my job to help you. You need to find your own way of getting this done. Stop trying to hit me and hit me." He said sternly.

Growling low in my throat, I stalked back and forth, casting him furious glares from time to time. I would have to analyse his strength. He was good. He didn't flinch at any assault. I needed to somehow startle him out of it. But how. Running straight at him did not even scare him. Guess that was the perks of being immortal. I sighed, grinding my fist into my palm.

"Ready?" He said, voice deep and serious. _No,_ I thought, but didn't say anything. I readied myself, and as he nodded curtly, I stalked slowly forward, observing him. He stood, legs slightly apart, powerfully awaiting my direct assault. I walked almost all the way to him, before flitting to his left, trying to get around him. He snatched my arm, and threw me non too gently over his head, crashing my back into the ground. I closed my eyes, recognising yet another defeat. As I opened them, he stood over me, staring down into my face, his hair falling over his shoulders almost into my face. My fist flew out at his face, but he grabbed it with his hand. I took his wrist with my other hand, and using him for leverage, I swung myself up behind him, neatly landing on my feet, then kicking out low, I swung my leg under him, removing his attachment to earth simultaneously grabbing his throat. He fell onto his back, hard, my hand keeping him in place. The air exploded from his lungs at the force of his fall, and he looked surprised for a second, before laughing shortly, looking satisfied.

" _Good_ ," he said. "Now we are getting somewhere. I should mention, though, that you should not have to be defeated before you can get back at me. I would rather you won first. But it is a start at least. You need to trust yourself. Instead of avoiding fear, you need to lean into it. Do the opposite of what it demands of you." He got to his feet, dusted off his now less black suit, and took up position in front of me.

"Again," he said.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Aro was relentless, making me train hours every day, and when he wasn't slamming me into the ground, he had me sit in on lessons with Marcus and Caius. Marcus explaining the delicate nature of this particular vampire, the surroundings in which I could find him, and how to approach him. He took care to explain that we knew almost nothing of him. He also pointed out that he would want payment for any service rendered. We needed to come up with anything that could be considered payment.

Caius wasn't keen on this affair as a whole, but he helped, because Aro asked him to. He made it known that Edward's condition was no reason to lose our heads completely. He was good at tactics, understanding where an enemy might come from. He stressed that I would be alone in this matter, as he would not risk any of his guards in this situation. Only I could be near Mateo, as he might harm others, and Caius was adamant that no others should be at risk.

Aro pointed out that if I practised with my shield, I would soon be able to protect others around me too. And so, I did. Aro took it upon himself to endure Jane's torture, so that I would be desperate enough to make it work. He was on all fours again and again, hunched against the pain, and I scrambled to push my shield out from my skin. Finally, I was able to project it beyond my body, and I held Jane's pain at bay, shielding Aro. He got to his feet, panting slightly, but wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Good girl," he whispered against my ear, before kissing my temple. I got distracted by his touch, my shield fell, and Aro collapsed onto the ground again.

He wanted to come with me now that I had my shield in place. Caius wanted none of it, feeling it was far too risky. He had a point. If I got distracted it could prove disastrous. Aro conceded, knowing the loss of him would be disastrous in too many ways.

Finally, after 8 days I was able to use Aro's strength against him. I felt ready for my mission.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I had done my best. Time was too short, and I knew she felt ready. She was confident, and as new-born she of course had a right to. I had to let her do this alone, and it crushed my heart as I realised, I might never see her again, or she might not know me when next we did. She had kissed me deeply before walking out. When she was gone, I rushed to the north wing of the castle. It was not the first time it had been destroyed by my feelings.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Following Marcus' instructions to the letter, I soon found the old ruin, running a few times around, doing some recon before feeling secure enough to venture inside. The silence was absolute, not even the wind dared move. I walked silently through the dark halls, checking that my shield was in place, prepared for an attack any minute. After searching the upper floors of the old castle, I began inspecting the dungeon. Everything was covered in cobwebs, plants, and dead leaves. It seemed perfectly deserted. But even my inexperienced vampire nose could catch the whiff of another vampire. I walked forward slowly, my eyes penetrating the darkness way more effectively than my human eyes ever could. I still felt on edge, as everything was covered in shadows, making me squint slightly. I came to a crossing where seven corridors led in different directions. I stood in the centre, trying to decide which one to choose, when the tiniest whisper made me whip around to the one pointing towards the east side.

Suddenly a figure crashed into me from the south passage, and hurled me against the wall, cracking a few stones. He was so fast, I barely had time to register his movements. He only hit me once before I sensed him running off, preparing to take off.

I exhaled sharply as I realised my chance was almost up.

"Wait, please!"

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

My shout was desperate.

The figure froze, standing stock still, not saying anything, his back towards me, looking over his shoulder, clearly ready to run. I stepped a little closer, trying to see him better.

"You are Mateo, right?" No answer.

"I have come because I need your help. The Volturi need your help." This got a reaction. He turned slowly towards me, and I got a glimpse of his eyes. Not red. Golden, like the Cullen's. Though paler, like they had been washed out a little. Interesting.

He still said nothing, just waited.

"Do you know of the Volturi?" I asked him delicately.

"Yes, I know of them." His voice was light but serious. He spoke English with a Spanish accent. "I know of the tactile telepath, the bond-seer and the angry one. I know of the guards. I know it all."

I stepped a little closer, nodding encouragingly.

"Good." I said slowly.

"Why have you come here?" He demanded suddenly.

I raised a hand towards him, like you would a frightened deer. Except he wasn't frightened at all.

"We need your help Mateo. I have a friend, he's struggling. Your gift might be what could help me. Help him."

Mateo said nothing. He starred at me for a long moment, before a soft laugh escaped him. I had sensed his actions. The tiniest prodding at my shield, told me what he had tried to do. I shook my head slightly.

"It will not work on me," I said a little hoarsely, suddenly feeling very grateful for my shield. Now I was certain, he could not harm me. Not in that way at least.

"You are a fool," he hissed. "I do not help others with my gift. I protect myself only. I have been trying to keep to myself, and I have been doing a decent job until now. I may not be able to hurt you in that way, but I can still kill you. The only reason I have not done so, is because I wish to know how Aro found out about me."

"I know," I said, speaking softly. "I will tell you if you want. I would like to get to know you a little better. Can we talk? I wish you no harm, Mateo."

He hesitated, thinking it through. He stepped closer.

"What is your name?" He asked shortly.

"My name is Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella. I am a new-born vampire, only changed a few weeks ago. I live with the Volturi. Aro is my mate."

"The mind reader is your mate?" He asked sharply. He gave a short hollow laugh. "That must be frustrating for him, seeing that he cannot read your mind."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I do cause him a certain amount of frustration from time to time." I said smiling wryly.

"He cannot trust you; how cruel fate can be." He spoke in a quiet, contemplating voice more meant for himself than me.

"He trusts me. He has no choice. Neither did I for that matter. He did save my life though. Now he's trying to save my friend's life." I explained, feeling the need to prove him wrong.

"This friend. Who is he?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. He comes from the Olympic coven."

"An American?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," I said. "He can read minds too. He doesn't need to touch people to do it though. And he can only read the active thoughts. He used to be my boyfriend, before he left me. That's when I found Aro."

Mateo shook his head.

"Aro of the Volturi, is trying to save your former boyfriend? Surely this is the end of times. Aro would never be so compassionate. I do not believe you, Bella." He spoke with a finality, that I felt more than heard.

"He is now." I answered desperation colouring my voice again. "I changed him."

He paused at that.

"What do you mean, you changed him? That is not possible," he spat.

"It is. I have another gift, besides my shield. I don't quite understand it yet, but Aro does. Apparently, I can change people on a certain level."

Mateo hastily stepped back at that.

"No wait, let me finish."

He halted, not saying a word, clearly waiting for me to go on.

"I can't change others at will. It's unconscious. Apparently if the change is beneficial, it will occur, if not, nothing will happen. It will only work on those I have a strong connection to, however. And Aro, being my mate, has become more compassionate as a result."

He was silent for a long moment, pondering.

"What do you need my help with, Bella?" He asked, his pale eyes staring into mine. I swallowed slightly. Seeing the golden hue in his eyes gave me hope. He wasn't killing humans for food either. I decided to appeal to his compassionate side.

"Edward is struggling. His human nature is at war with the vampire in him. He did some terrible things at a younger age, and now he is hurting. He additionally carries a lot of burdens, knowing people's secrets, not being able to stop his gift, but not able to do anything about the stuff he knows and hears. He needs help. Otherwise I fear he will destroy himself. And soon."

"Why do you not help him yourself? If you are what you say you are, surely it would not be difficult." He sounded almost indifferent. My chest felt tight. The admission hurt me, and I felt like he wanted it to.

"I can't. I don't know why or how, but my gift is not helping him. I suppose our connection is too complicated."

"I can imagine, you, being the mate of a Volturi king," He scoffed. I shrugged. He wasn't wrong. He considered me for a long moment.

"I have been avoiding the Volturi for a long time, with good reason. If Aro knows of my gift, he will want to collect me. I do not wish to become part of any coven. My own company is my preference."

"That's okay. Aro will respect that." I said, trying to sound encouraging.

"But I do not think he will, Isabella," He spoke softly almost smiling in spite of the words he was saying.

"He will now," I said, speaking softly too, but with conviction in my voice, taking a step forward. He shifted slightly but didn't take any more steps back.

"Aro has finally found what he searched for all these years; me," I said.

Silence fell between us. I waited, almost with bated breath.

"What do I get from this?" He finally asked. "Why should I help you?"

I hesitated, not feeling prepared for such a question, hoping it would have come much later. I cleared my throat.

"What do you want? I will do my best to make it yours."

He stared at me, a tiny smirk resting on his mouth. I shifted slightly, a little impatient for his answer, so we could get on with this. I nearly thought I had failed in convincing him when he finally spoke.

" _Tus recuerdos,_ " he said softly, not taking his eyes off me, watching my reaction.

Well, I didn't understand Spanish, so my reaction was just pure incomprehension.

He sighed.

"Your memories, Isabella. I require your memories," My mind froze.

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Eppur si muove (Italian) = And yet it moves. Spoken by Galileo Galilei on the earth rotating the sun.
> 
> Solo tu ed io (Italian) = Just you and I.
> 
> Sei sempre con me, amore mio (Italian) = you are always with me, my love.
> 
> Mio per sempre (Italian) = Forever mine.
> 
> Tus recuerdos (Spanish) = Your memories.


	13. Je Suis Á Toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.

**_Aro's POV_ **

I was pacing my study, feeling quite useless. I had just sent my mate off to god knows what fate, and I was helpless to protect her. I did not trust this Mateo. I suddenly felt like this was a horrible plan. Even if she managed to persuade him, how on earth could we ever control him? He could obliterate Edward in a split second, or the coven. How would I know to trust him, if he could erase my memories even before I could touch him? I felt like this situation was getting out of hand. A silent knock on the door. I turned and saw Sulpicia peering in at me.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly, as she walked slowly towards me. I shrugged.

"Oh, I feel just marvellous. The woman I love is off to hunt an unknown vampire, who can snuff out her entire recollection of me in an instant, and I cannot even protect her from him! I feel simply great!" I said, my voice nearly rising a few octaves.

"Right," she said, watching me as I paced back and forth.

"This was a mistake! I should never have let her go! I should go after her; she might be in danger. What if she is lost?" I was raging, feeling caged.

"Did I just lose her?!" I said, my voice hoarse with despair, pointing my hand blindly into the distance.

"Aro," She said firmly. "You need to keep calm."

"Do not tell me to keep calm!" I snarled at her. She did not flinch a muscle.

"No need to bite my head off, I am merely trying to help." I glared at her, not stopping my feet from taking me from one end of my study to the other.

"There is nothing we can do; we will just have to wait for her return. We risk losing so much more than her if we go after her."

I gave a maniacal laugh.

"I have already lost _everything_ , Sulpicia!" I snarled.

"That is not true, Aro. You are being far too hasty. She will succeed, you mark my words. Do you think she is weak?"

I fell silent then.

"No," I said quietly, feeling an inkling of shame.

"Of course, you don't!" She was talking loudly now.

"You will not lose her, she is tough! She will get this job done; do you hear me?" She was glaring at me, daring me to contradict her. I said nothing, but she had gotten her point across. I steadied myself. Seeing me calm, she threw her long dark hair over her shoulder, and began to turn away, speaking as she did so.

"You should visit Edward. He should know of the situation."

I paused.

"I am not sure that is wise. He is volatile as it is. If he feels I put her in harm's way..."

"I know, but still. He should know what we plan to do when she gets back here. It does concern him after all."

I was loath to do it, but I got her point. He did deserve to know. We had been keeping him as far away from everyone as possible, trying to keep him isolated, so as to not set him off. Any news I would be bringing, would however most likely send him into a flying rage. I could not even blame him. I was furious with myself too. No matter how often I told myself that she would not have had it any other way, I could not help but scolding myself for allowing her to do this. I scoffed at myself. I knew I had not _allowed_ her to do anything. She would have gone, no matter my objections. She would unfortunately do anything to save Edward. Even as a vampire her self-preservation was exceedingly non-existent. It was all I could do, to make sure she had been prepared at least.

Sulpicia had a point though. Isabella was strong, stubborn, and good at persuading others. And she did have her shield. I would have to find comfort in that. And so, I made my way wearily down through the floors, trudging slowly, not eager for this particular conversation. I had no illusions as to how angry Edward would be. I just had to reason with him.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

" _What_ did you say?" Edward snarled.

I was not daft; I knew he had heard me just fine. I turned away from him and looked around the small room. I would have provided him with more comfortable accommodations but seeing that he needed to be as far away as possible from everyone, the dungeon was my only option. And the rooms in the dungeons were unfortunately not large. And I would not be letting him out, that was for certain. Not with everything I had hanging in the balance. He had a bed, a desk, and a small bookcase. An armchair was in the corner over by the bookcase, a lamp on the floor beside it. The bed was immaculate, of course he was not using it, not for sleep at least. He was sitting in the chair by the desk, writing something down. I gathered it was notes for some kind of poem or song. I did not read it thoroughly.

"Let me get this straight, you have sent Bella off to find a stranger, who can modify memories, trusting that her shield would protect her?"

I turned around just in time to see him stand up.

"What have you done, Aro?" His voice was almost a snarl, as he glared at me.

"I did what I had to do, Edward. She wanted to go; I could not stop her. Rest assured, I did not feel the slightest inclination to let her go. I trained her before I let her go if that is of any consolation. I did what I could to protect her. Now it is in her hands."

"Why did you even tell her of this _special_ vampire? She didn't need to know!" He was shouting at me, fists clenched at his side. He did not scare me, as I knew he could not harm me.

He scoffed at me, reading this in my mind, and turned away, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Edward," I said, my voice stern. "You need to trust her, as do I for that matter. We both did not want her to go, but she did so anyway. For you, I might add. Do not think this is easy for me, but trust me, we are trying to help you. She still loves you, though not the way you may have wished. She wants to be your friend. At least give her that, and I will be forever grateful to you."

Silence filled the room, as he took in my words. Then he slowly turned around towards me, jaw clenched tight, but he nodded shortly, nonetheless.

"I know it will be hard to endure, but she is capable, and she is strong. She managed to put me on my arse, which is a first. Of course, she was trained by the best," I added, with the tiniest smirk around my lips. He said nothing, looking at anything but me.

"Is there anything you need, before I go?"

He stood thinking for a moment, before reaching his hand forward, clearly wishing for me to take it. I frowned slightly, as I stepped closer and took his hand in mine. My mind flooded with this new wave of feelings I had not been able to spot in him before. He was grateful for the things I had done for her, saving her from Victoria, making her happy, giving her a home, training her. Even allowing her own choices, despite how dangerous it might have been. He recognised that he could have never given her that. He could not have let her go, even if it was her greatest wish. Furthermore, he appreciated the sacrifice I had endured, just for his sake. I could see that he was beginning to come to terms with his situation, and even looking forward to his future, should our plan not fail. He felt it easier to convey all this in a touch, rather than explaining, which was why he voluntarily let me take his hand. I nodded, swallowing slightly, realising what he must have undergone to get to this state of mind. We had come to an agreement of some kind. We both wanted what was best for Isabella, a common goal.

I sure hoped he would not be harbouring false hopes, disappointment would prove catastrophic, as he would for the second time feel like he was being crushed. I certainly hoped Isabella could bring back Mateo, safely. The wait would be so very long.

I let go of Edwards hand, nodding slightly, I opened the door and left him alone in his small room. He seemed content enough for now. I would just have to match his state of mind for the next days until she would return.

It was time I planned how we would receive this Mateo before it got to that point. I had a feeling Marcus would be able to help me there. He could see the bond between Mateo and Isabella, tell if he was trusting her. It occurred to me that I should have had her shield up at the first meeting. Why did such inconvenient thoughts always come too late? _Merda!_ Perhaps she would do it either way, just in case. She was not foolish after all. I hoped.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_ **

I stood completely frozen across from the smirking Mateo. I suddenly felt trapped, like the world was closing in on me. He wanted my memories. Of course, I could not agree to that. If I allowed him access, he would for sure leave me with an empty brain, never even bothering to kill me, just leaving me stranded, a fate worse than death.

I gazed into his pale, golden eyes, trying to see if he was joking or testing me. If so, there was no trace in his face. He stood waiting dutifully for my answer. I cleared my throat.

"I can't do that, Mateo, I'm sorry." He nodded slowly, apparently expecting such an answer.

"Well, then we are at an impasse, I am afraid." He said, almost regretfully.

"Why do you want my memories? How can you possibly name such a price?"

"I never said I would alter anything within you, just that I wanted them. I want to experience your life, Bella." He spoke softly, a certain attitude in his voice, made all the bells and whistles go off in my brain. It was screaming that I should not trust him. A part of my brain recognised that he was doing this on purpose, trying to see how far I would go. I felt like I was balancing on the edge of a sword.

"Go on, Isabella, let me see what you have experienced. I will not harm you; I promise." He purred at me.

"I don't think I can trust you," I said in a hoarse voice, swallowing slightly.

"Well, you expect me to trust you, do you not? Now is the time to show me that _you_ trust _me_." He said smoothly, flicking at something on his sleeve. I could see his point, but damn it all to hell, I knew he would not be able to resist the temptation to tamper with my memories. He could do so much harm. Making me trust him, then take him back to the Volturi, where he would have free reign to modify everyone to his preferences. I couldn't allow it.

"No," I said simply, feeling my stomach sink, as I realised, I had failed after all. He wouldn't come unless I showed him my memories, but the price was simply too high. I would give almost anything else.

"There must be something else you want." My voice was firm despite my shaken mind.

"Not really, I am a lonely person. So, a few memories are all I need." He said indifferently, shrugging. Something about his voice made me pause. A lonely person. I suddenly realised what memories he might be wanting from me. I considered him a minute.

"What memories do you require, Mateo?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would ask," he said cheerily, victory evident in his voice. "Before I answer that question, let me first ask you a few questions." He stepped a little closer, as to better see my expressions.

"Aro is your mate, you say. Edward your boyfriend before that. Was he your first?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"My first what?" I asked, frowning. He chuckled softly.

"Your first _lover,_ Isabella,"

"Oh," I said confirming my suspicions. If that was all he required, then I could live with that.

"Well no, Aro would be my first lover," I answered, glancing away. He made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you show me your most priced memory of your first time?" He asked, voice suddenly a little dry.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just want to see. As I said, I am a very lonely person. That is all I require, I promise."

I investigated his face, considering. I could use my shield to protect the rest of my mind, only allow a certain amount of memories to surface. It was this or failing. I finally nodded, coming to a decision. This vampire was the only option after all. A few memories were a small price to pay it seemed. I wondered if he would modify them, or just have a look like some pervert, watching through a window. Would I even know? Probably not.

I gathered my thoughts, and closing my eyes, I allowed one memory to surface through the thin veil of my shield. I felt him step up close to me, pushing me against the wall, his arms framing my face. He was eagerness itself. He placed a hand on my throat, not in a threatening manner, just as a precaution. I felt him observe my memory, as it swirled around us, touch it with his power, flip through it, savouring it, turning it over and over, again and again. I had decided to show him our first time together, the day Aro had awoken me to my body. I could practically hear Mateo salivate. A sudden realisation struck me, nearly making me lose control of my shield. He was _drinking_ it in. Suddenly his eyes made sense – the pallid golden colour. He wasn't drinking animal blood, or human blood; no, he required a different kind of nourishment. _He lived off memories_.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

It had been too long. Isabella had been gone 4 days. I felt uneasy. How long would it take to travel, locate, and bring Mateo back here? I had stationed Demetri and Felix on the grounds to keep watch. They would know as soon as she approached. I had Jane positioned hidden in a tower, so she could see all around, taking out Mateo, should things go south. I trusted that he needed to see his victims to be able to harm them. Alec was likewise positioned out of sight. I hoped Alec would be able to get to Mateo before Mateo would get to anyone else. It was a long shot. This situation was unknown. I could not see what else I could do.

Carlisle had been by, to check on me, and he had thanked me for being so kind to Edward. I was almost offended by how astonished he had been. I of course knew of my past self, and understood, that he just wanted to appreciate the change Isabella had made in me. He certainly felt like I was the better for it. Privately I agreed, though he would never hear me say that.

Carlisle had also told me, that he had sent his family home. He did not wish them in harms way. I understood. If only I had that luxury. We spent some time together reading, talking, like in the olden days. He always was a good conversationalist. He could challenge my mind like no-one else. We also played chess, in which I was undefeated. And I did not even read his mind, like I usually would. It was these small things that made me realise just how much Isabella had done to me. We visited Edward a few times also, and I had not seen him so relaxed, despite the absence of Isabella. It seemed he felt confident in her capability to find this elusive vampire, and even more, he was _optimistic_. Carlisle was over the moon at the change in Edwards attitude. I did not dare voice words of caution, as for now, they both had peace. It was all so _fragile._ I kept my thoughts to myself and made sure they were both comfortable, thinking Isabella would want me to do so. As the days passed, I felt myself growing more and more apprehensive. I _needed_ my mate, and I could not have her at my side. For now, I was alone. Marcus appreciated my desolation, as only he could. He had assured me that the bond between Isabella and I was still firmly in place, and that did ease my emotions, though I still had not Isabella at my side. I had no idea how long I would be able to resist going after her, as my yearning deepened almost every hour she was gone.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

It had been 10 days now. If I subtracted the days, I had known Isabella from the days she had been missing at my side, I had barely known her at all. Then why did I feel like a piece of my soul was missing? I felt such terrible grief at my current existence, that I could hardly function. Sulpicia and Carlisle did the best they could, making me eat, trying to distract me, but I did not even want food. I just sat at my desk, day after day. I felt myself letting go, not caring about anything but _her_. She was my everything, and she was gone. I almost felt an anger towards Edward for putting me in this predicament. If he had not been all suicidal, she would have never entered my dead life, and made me feel so hollow as I did now. Where _was_ she? She could be sitting on the moon for all I knew. I was missing her so desperately, I had a doubt if my sanity could handle it much longer, even with Sulpicia doing her best to keep me sane and rational. Everyone could just sod right off.

Apathy had taken a hold of me, as I sat staring into space, my desk and chair the only companions for hours.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Caius came striding in. I barely spared him a glance. He halted in front of me, taking in my appearance.

"You look terrible," he commented. I scoffed.

"Why, thank you," I said dryly.

"Anytime," He sat himself down and observed me, fingers clasped under his chin.

"You should probably be getting ready. Demetri has sensed a presence."

I straightened up, suddenly alert.

"Do we know who it is?"

"Oh, we do," Caius said, smirking slightly.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Finally, he had his fill, and his breathing became steady, as he released me, though not quite stepping back.

"Thank you, Isabella," he said softly. "That was lovely." He swallowed harshly, and I realised he might not have had enough. I hadn't felt him altering anything, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't answer, as I almost felt dirty, tarnished somehow. In my rational mind, I could tell that living off memories might be infinitely better than actual blood of humans. Even so, I felt uncomfortable. He hadn't touched me again, but even the limited contact we had had, was despicable to me. I felt like having a long hot shower and make Aro distract me from this creature in front of me. I knew that was not an option for now, and I would just have to endure. I glanced at him; his gaze made it pretty clear that he knew exactly how I felt.

"The feelings will pass shortly, don't worry. I know what you must think of me." He almost sounded like he despised himself.

"You do?" I asked, not entirely able to keep a note of discomfort from my voice. He nodded solemnly and turned away. "You must think me a pervert, a warped monster, a delinquent."

I shook my head, knowing full well that he didn't see me.

"No," I said. "No, I just realised… You live off memories, don't you? This thirst you just displayed. It wasn't because of a perversion. You were starving."

He spun swiftly, his gaze piercing me, as he swallowed swiftly, then nodding.

"How?" I said, stepping forward. "How is that possible?" My voice was uncomprehending as I searched his face. He shrugged.

"It is impossible to tell. How does your shield work? It is not a thing that I do consciously, I just know that I need it."

"Do you drink blood at all?" I asked curiously.

"Sometimes, yes." He turned away slowly. "Though I admit that it does not satisfy me nearly as much as memories will."

Silence fell between us, as I watched him. He was busy collecting himself, as he knew what must come next. I was thinking of Edward, Aro. Their powers must be so much easier to manage, despite everything. It couldn't be easy having to feed off memories. I understood why he had chosen the ones he had. Despite everything, they were filled with love and tenderness. It had to be infinitely better than the ones containing pain, discomfort, and suffering. Not everyone could reveal such pure things in the face of imminent danger. Perceived or otherwise.

"You should choose your approach better next time. This menacing act cannot possibly get you what you want." I contemplated loudly.

"It does, more often than you would think." His voice was tender, almost like he had been drinking alcohol. Maybe my memory had been too much for him.

"So," he said. "We should go to this friend of yours, Edward?" He said, speaking in a soft, friendly manner, making me feel like we had come to an understanding of each other. He had gotten what he needed, and I now had to get what I needed. I nodded, not certain if it was a completely good idea to take him back to the Volturi. I scoffed at myself. What choice did I have? Mateo was the only reason I had left Aro behind, even if it was for Edwards sake alone. _No, there was another reason._ A more _selfish_ reason. I needed Edward to be better, otherwise how could I have my happily ever after with Aro?

"Just one moment," I said. He turned to me frowning, and as he did, I closed my eyes, and let my most precious memory surface before him. I heard his breath catch, as he stalked towards me, breathing deeply. He nearly moaned, both his hands descended upon my throat as his mouth was less than an inch from mine, eyes wide as he took everything I had to give, seemingly drowning in the sea of the emotions floating at the edge of my memory. I felt his breath on my face, and his chest trembled against me. I wasn't afraid though. He wouldn't hurt me. He was just starving. I showed him the one of Aro and me, telling each other of our love. He drank it all up as a man coming from the desert seeing water for the first time in weeks. Long moments passed, and he slowly seemed to come back to reality. He was breathing deeply, swallowing several times.

"Thank you," he rasped, as he let me go. "How did you know?" He asked me, almost ashamed. I shrugged.

"It wasn't hard to understand."

"Oh, yes it must have been. No-one has done that for me. Ever." He said, his voice almost reverent.

I smiled softly at him, not saying anything. I didn't know what to say, essentially. I felt like he was a friend, and he knew me.

"We should be moving. Edward needs you."

"Yes, madame." He said, smiling at me.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

I was in the throne room, as I felt my mate approach. Marcus was at ease, so I felt no immediate danger. As the doors opened, I saw her. Her eyes locked on mine, and she smiled softly, my very soul drinking her in. I did not even register the foreigner at her side, as I flashed to her, my fingers grasping her face, my lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. She responded in kind, her hands coming around my neck fiercely drawing me in. I heard a chuckle beside me, and I straightened up, spotting the strangest eyes I had ever met. Frowning slightly, I looked down at my Isabella. She was positively beaming.

"Aro, I'd like you to meet Mateo."

I reached my hand out to take his in mine, but he didn't respond, looking between my hand, and my face repeatedly.

"Right," I said, almost smirking, letting my hand fall to my side.

"I forgot, please forgive me," I said, smiling politely. Isabella was so comfortable with this stranger I had an extremely hard time feeling suspicious.

He gazed at me intently, not saying anything. I felt a little uneasy, but Isabella squeezed my ribs reassuringly.

"He won't harm you, Aro. I trust him." At this, his eyes snapped to hers, and I suddenly felt a certain pressure lift. Almost non-detectable. Like a mosquito retracting its needle.

"He's just hungry." She said, almost chuckling. I frowned, having no idea what on earth she was talking about. She let her lips descend on my throat, and as she did, her shield fell, showing me exactly what she meant. _Fascinating._ She sensed my body tense, and mentally admonished me.

_Aro, no!_

I so nearly chuckled, even though I felt my mind spin for the first time in a lifetime. This strange creature before me, was so _interesting_. It was only Isabella's thoughts that kept me in check. Oh, how I longed to see more of his life. A very loaded silence stretched out in the large room. I glanced at Marcus, and he nodded encouragingly.

"So," I said. "I should introduce you to Edward, i think."

The stranger said nothing. I sensed he had felt something in my memories. Not able to touch him, I could not be certain. I had no idea if this boded well for Edward or not.

We descended through the floors, not saying a word. I wondered if Edward felt us coming. Isabella was solemn as we walked. Mateo glanced at her, clearly gaining strength from her. What was going on?

Before I opened the door to Edward's room, I turned around, looking steadily at Mateo.

"How long has it been since you were turned, Mateo?" I asked him softly. A small frown appeared between his eyebrows, as he tried to remember.

"I would say approximately 1400 years," he answered me. I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Edward is a young one. I would ask you, to please be gentle with him. He has not had it easy."

Mateo said nothing, merely nodding, still that frown on his face.

I opened the door, leading them in. Edward was at his desk as usual. He stood up as we entered.

Mateo stepped inside, glancing around, his eyes fell on the young vampire in front of us. A pause, and then his breath caught in his throat.

 _That_ I anticipated. What I did _not anticipate_ , was the words coming out in a whisper, almost like a prayer.

" _Quis est iste rex gloriae?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Quis est iste rex gloriae? (latin) = Who is he, this King of glory?


	14. The Die Is Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this fanfic. Twilight is not mine, and unfortunately neither is Aro.
> 
> Now, please read on. Lots of smut to get past before we are at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> A teensy reminder of the last chapter:
> 
> I opened the door, leading them in. Edward was at his desk as usual. He stood up as we entered.
> 
> Mateo stepped inside, glancing around, his eyes fell on the young vampire in front of us. A pause, and then his breath caught in his throat.
> 
> That I anticipated. What I did not anticipate, was the words coming out in a whisper, almost like a prayer.
> 
> "Quis est iste rex gloriae?"

**_Aro's POV_ **

I felt Isabella frown at his words, and I could tell she was nearly looking around for a dictionary, to translate what he had said. Edward and I understood perfectly. He stiffened noticeably, and I stood contemplating the situation, both eyebrows raised.

It could not _possibly_ be. What were the odds?

Mateo said no more as he stood staring intently at Edward. Edward's face changed slowly from surprise to shock as something seemed to transfer between the two. I wondered if I should touch Edward to make sure everything was as it should be, but I did not want to encroach upon their privacy either, so I stood waiting, holding Isabella's hand.

After a few minutes of an uneasy silence, Mateo slowly stepped forward, coming closer to Edward, his hand slowly reaching for his cheek, gently touching. Edward allowed it, his eyes transfixed on the stranger, the rest of the world lost to him. Suddenly a certain shift in the young vampire, as Mateo stepped even closer, his other hand on Edward's chest. Edward's brows furrowed with discomfort, an expression of grief flooding his features, as his eyes closed, almost as if trying to block something out, his head shaking marginally from side to side. He whimpered slightly.

I suddenly felt Carlisle behind me. He stepped into the room, quickly assessing the situation, catching my eye, frowning. I shook my head, holding up my hand to stop him. He froze, waiting in utter silence.

Mateo did not move, but he spoke delicately.

"Aro, will you please hold him? This will hurt quite a bit I am afraid,"

I promptly stepped forward, pushing Edward back against the wall, pinning him in place. As he was only wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, my mind was suddenly flooded with everything that had transpired between the two. I suddenly knew what was coming, and I knew I did not wish to experience it. I also knew there was no way in avoiding it.

Edward was already groaning furiously, struggling slightly, as every painful experience summoned by Mateo, surfaced in his mind, and therefore in my mind as well. I braced myself as I felt the pain as Mateo seemed to work his magic. It almost felt like Jane's pain, though infinitely more intense, pure agony, as he scoured the memory from Edward's mind, then coasting to the next, quickly assessing if it needed removing.

Edward's groans became more forceful as Mateo worked, no longer able to hold it in, and he screamed with agony. His pain was my pain, as I saw and felt everything he felt. I did not scream, however. I gritted my teeth knowing that I needed to keep strong, focusing on keeping him in place as he struggled more violently, trying to escape my grip.

Isabella was at my side, trying to give me strength as she placed a hand on my shoulder, as there was not enough room for her to hold Edward too. The small room was already crowded as it was. It felt even smaller with Edward's screams filling the cramped space.

It felt like an exorcism as we worked for hours, Edward's screaming never ceasing. Mateo looked exhausted, and I felt drained too, and a little puzzled. Vampires should not be able to feel like this. I however recognised that every gift has a prize. I would have to ask him about that some time. Mateo was relentless, as he prodded Edward's mind for any memory that pained him, either removing it completely, or toning it down, making it appear almost like a distant dream.

Ultimately, Edward quietened down, only small whimpers escaping him in the end, and he was finally able to open his eyes.

Mateo gently stroked his cheek, speaking softly in Spanish.

" _No más dolor mi amor_ ,"

Isabella understood the last two words, and I felt her head snap around comprehension dawning in her features. Carlisle had shifted sharply too. Of course, I knew what had happened, as I had seen everything transpire.

Edward's face shifted slowly from discomfort to relief, as he seemed to regain his senses. It was almost like an exceedingly painful toothache had been eliminated. His head felt clear for the first time in decades. His breathing was shallow, as he looked around at us, eyes not in focus. Then he smiled. It was unnerving to say the least. It looked like he had been drugged or given cannabis. I stepped back, allowing Mateo space.

They looked at each other for a minute and then suddenly Edward grabbed Mateo by the neck, pulling him in for a not so gentle kiss. Isabella gasped softly. I nudged her, and she fell silent again, trying to seem inconspicuous. I grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly out of the room, nudging Carlisle before me, and then quietly closed the door behind us. They would need some privacy. Edward seemed well tended to at least, if the deep sensual groans now sounding from the room were anything to go by. Carlisle chuckled softly, but said nothing, as he quickly left. Probably to write to his family.

We walked slowly, Isabella and I, both deep in thought, barely registering that we were at her rooms all of a sudden. She stepped in through the doors, turning towards me. I waited for her to invite me in, guessing she might need some time to herself.

I was wrong, as she grabbed me by my necktie and pulled me in, her lips crashing upon mine, and we kissed deeply, passionately, her pushing me against the wall by the door. She had begun opening my shirt, when I felt myself beginning to tremble, a groan pushing up from my chest. She misinterpreted it, thinking it was passion and continued to kiss my throat heatedly. I grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back as gently as I could manage.

She looked at me puzzled, and I merely shook my head, pain flaring across my mind. I sank to the floor on all fours, my forehead hitting the carpet, my hair falling down, thankfully shielding her from my face, as I felt a scream of pure, unadulterated anguish build within me. I could do nothing to stifle it, as it wanted out, it rang across the room, bouncing off the walls, reverberating both inside and out of me. I had never experienced such pain, and I knew I needed to release it, or I would soon need the services of Mateo too. I dimly registered Isabella at my side, her hands on my back, speaking in a terrified voice, clearly trying to comfort me. Then Carlisle was in the room, on his knees by my head, trying to get my attention, as I squeezed my eyes shot, fingers clawing at the carped, as my head nearly felt like splitting from the pain.

Then _everything_ went dark.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I had never felt so scared in my life. Aro's scream was the single most terrifying sound I had ever heard. It told of pure pain and suffering, and I felt helpless to do anything. Suddenly I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, a reassuring touch. I never knew fear such as this, and I could do nothing to dispel the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. But I could not see how. Mateo had helped Edward. What could possibly be happening now? Carlisle kneeled beside Aro, trying to get his attention, but the pitch of his scream only rose, and then suddenly silence. It rang through the room, nearly making me disoriented. Then I noticed Aro as he slumped onto his side, still as the dead. Silence reigned.

Then **I** began to scream.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

My hands were covering my mouth as I screamed my sorrow. Seeing my mate like this tore a hole through me, not understanding what could be happening.

"No!"

I fell to my knees, my hands cradling his head in my lap, his long, black hair a halo around his pale features. His eyes weren't even closed, their crimson stare not seeing. I began sobbing, though tears never fell, I shook uncontrollably as I feared the worst. This was my fault. My mate had died because of me. Then I felt a hand on my head, stroking my hair gently. Looking up, I saw Marcus, smiling softly, his eyes a deep calm sea. I stared at him, as he looked at Aro's limp form.

"Isabella, he is not dead. I see your bond still; it would be torn had he lost his life. Please be calm, he will come round again, not to worry."

His words took a few seconds to penetrate the wall of grief that surrounded my brain. Then his words registered, and I fell silent, trying to calm my breathing. Carlisle got up, and grabbed Aro under the arms, indicating that I should grab his legs. We hauled him to my bed, where we lay him as comfortable as we could under the duvet, after pulling off his black suit, stripping him down to his boxers.

I crawled up beside him, smoothing out his hair.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, as I gazed down at the frightening visage before me.

"No, I suspect only time will need to pass." Marcus said gently. His calm demeanour soon transferred a little to me, and I closed my eyes, my head resting on Aro's bare chest.

"I will keep watch," I said, indicating that the others could leave for now. And so, I did. Just like Aro had kept watch over me as I transitioned into a vampire, I kept vigil over him, as he lay. Days passed like this. I never even moved, just staring into space, or closing my eyes, just feeling him. I didn't know how long we lay like this, but I suddenly felt Carlisle's fingers touch my shoulder gently.

"Bella, you need to take a shower and eat something," I didn't feel like moving from Aro's side. I wasn't even hungry.

"At least you should take a shower, Bella, you are still filthy from your travels. You will feel much better after, I promise."

I recognised the truth in his words. Luckily Aro was still on my bed, so I wouldn't have to go too far away from him.

"I will watch him for now." Carlisle said softly, dragging a chair over by the bed, sitting down. I nodded slowly, getting up on my elbow, looking into Aro's face, before placing a gentle kiss on his jaw. His stillness scared me. I crawled down and began collecting everything I needed for a shower. I was quickly finished, and stood in the steamy room, wrapped in a thick kimono, brushing the tangles out of my wet hair.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle calling for me, and I flashed into my bedroom, comb still in hand. He was on the edge of his seat staring intently at Aro.

"Something is happening," He said with bated breath.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

I stepped closer, watching. Aro had begun breathing again, his brows slightly tugged together. I threw the duvet a side a little and crawled onto the bed, touching his chin, and his head turned towards me, eyelids flickering slightly, almost as if he was dreaming.

"Aro?" I said softly, almost not daring to breathe. He hummed shortly, before he breathed deeply, his mouth opening slightly, his tongue visible resting against his teeth.

Then he stiffened, and I suddenly felt myself tossed on to my back, his red eyes staring into mine, his teeth bared. He easily pinned me into place, and then he slowly dipped his head into the crook of my neck, using his tongue to caress me.

"Aro, love, we have company," I rasped as his intentions suddenly became clear, pressing into my thigh. He didn't react, but simply continued nibbling at my skin, and I felt his fingers tugging open the cord keeping my kimono closed around me, as he nudged his hips in between my legs.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly.

"It doesn't matter, I can come back- I'll come back later," he managed as he swiftly left the room, eyes averted.

Aro didn't seem to have noticed, as he just kept up his caresses, his breathing deep and calm, as he shifted a little, rolling his hips into my centre, making me moan softly, as jolts of pleasure shot through me.

" _Ho bisogno di te_ ," he murmured against my skin, as he shifted slightly again, and I suddenly felt him stiff and ready, prodding his way into my body, filling me completely in one slow thrust, his lips seeking out mine, as he gently made love to me, his hands at the nape of my neck, pulling my face towards his. Suddenly I felt a shift in him, and his movements became more ravenous as he sank into my heat again and again, growling deep in his throat, his hands roaming my body, yanking the kimono open, his mouth at my breasts, ferociously kissing and biting the nipples until they stood at attention. He leaned on his hands as his gaze focused on them, teeth bared at the sight, his thrusts coming in hard and fast, a growl escaping him at every plunge into me. I arched my back sharply as his hard thrusts coaxed an orgasm from me, my slick walls quivering violently around him. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me up from the bed, his mouth placing hot open-mouthed kisses onto my sternum and solar plexus, my head still resting on the bed, tilted back at a sharp angle.

"Ancora!" he growled into my skin, as he thrust into me more forcefully, increasing the speed making the headboard bang against the wall again and again. The top of my head were directly on the bed now, as my back arched even further, my whole body tingling from the force of his thrusts, his pelvis undulating wildly against me, and I felt the heat as it suddenly coiled and a string inside me snapped, as I shuddered violently in a new forceful release, a sharp cry tearing from my lips.

"Yes," he hissed heatedly, letting me down onto the bed again, then he lay down beside me, pulling my back against his chest, shifting the kimono out of his way, and he entered me again in a swift push of his hips, as he placed a hand on my hip, pulling me against him again and again. Then his hand was at my clit, rubbing it, his mouth at my ear, suckling my earlobe, making me fall apart in minutes, my body trembling against his chest. He rolled me onto my stomach, as he climbed on top of me, now driving into me with wild abandon, his hands at the small of my back, pinning my hips in place as he now was seeking his own release. It didn't take him long, and he finally shuddered against me, breathing rapidly, as his chest crashed on top of me, him nuzzling my cheek, his hips giving a few more thrusts before laying still.

"My Isabella," he said in a husky voice, placing kisses on my jaw and cheek. My arms were still in the kimono, even though most of the fabric had become trapped beneath us in our frenzied love-making session. He removed it from my person and then he lay beside me again, pulling me against him, my head resting on his chest. We lay like this for a while, my fingers tracing in an aimless pattern on his chest.

"You scared me," I said softly, as I felt his fingers stroking my shoulder.

"I apologise, _tesoro_ ," He squeezed my shoulder briefly before resuming his caresses. "That was never my intention," He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "What happened?" I asked looking up into his face. His eyes had been closed, but he opened them to look down at me.

"I am not sure. Sensory overload, I think. I just felt such unbelievable pain. Everything Edward felt as Mateo worked on him. It was like my body needed to release it or I risked it becoming trapped inside me."

I pondered his words a while.

"But… you were gone, like dead,"

"Was I? I did not feel a thing. It was bliss to not have to feel again. How long was I out?"

I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure actually, days. I lost track of time." I said uncertainly. He chuckled softly.

"Well, I am sorry for scaring you. It will never happen again, I assure you," he promised. We fell silent again. His fingers travelled down my spine, using it like a staircase, and I smiled fondly into his skin.

"How is Edward faring?" Aro asked softly into the silent room.

I sighed slightly.

"He is apparently doing good. Marcus has confirmed that he and Mateo are mates. It's like a match made in heaven actually," I said almost chuckling a little at the thought.

"Hmmm, I wonder If we have found the true reason behind our mating. Edward and Mateo. Who would have seen it coming? The die is cast it seems."

"Yes, well like us, they have barely left his small room in the dungeons these last days, though for different reasons than us, unfortunately," I said with a small sigh.

"Hmmmm, are you envious of them, Isabella?" He purred as his fingers gripped my hip firmly. I could see him stir to life again, and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"Do you mean to say, that I have left you unsatisfied?" He asked in a mock indignant voice.

"Yes, very, I have had to do without you for at least two weeks by now. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly need your beauty sleep for days, when I finally returned from my travels, you know," He smiled deviously, as he suddenly pulled me on top of him, my legs stretched out beside his.

"Cheeky minx," he growled softly.

I rested my palms on either side of his head, arms stretched as he looked at me, tenderness in his eyes. His fingers caressed my cheek, before tugging my hair behind my ears.

"I should punish you for your insolence," he murmured, his hands resting on my buttocks, as he flexed his hips up into me, his manhood sliding against my core. I gasped at the feeling, my head bending down, my hips rocking into him slightly.

"Don't you think I have been punished enough by now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I will never get enough of punishing you, my naughty little vamp," he growled as he shifted his hips a little, penetrating me in one swift motion, his hands holding me tight against him as he lazily undulated his pelvis up into me, his eyes on mine. His slow thrusts had him rubbing my walls in a sublime way, but not quite enough to give me release. I closed my eyes as I felt my insides clench as he pushed deep inside me.

"No, my little vixen, you will open your eyes and look at me, or I will have to make real my threat of punishing you," He said in a low growl, as he gave a particular hard thrust, that nearly sent me over the edge, a soft cry escaping me. I had nearly opened my eyes, but then he repeated the move, and my hips lurched forward, as he made me orgasm unexpectedly. I fell onto his chest, holding onto him as my body shook on top of him, my face at his throat. Once the waves subsided, he began rubbing my back and buttocks soothingly beginning to thrust again.

"Well, I suppose that means punishment for you, my dear," He purred. I barely registered his words, before he had me beneath him again, as he trailed kisses down my body. He spoke as he went, his deep voice making me shiver.

"You cannot orgasm, not until I say so, do you understand me?" He said, as he spread my legs open. I didn't even manage a nod before his mouth was on my trembling heat, his lips closing around my clit. A cry flew from my lips, as he licked me eagerly. I was nearly there, when he stopped using his mouth on me, but instead thrust two fingers deep inside me, fingering me insistently. I had to concentrate on his words, _don't come_. I tried to maintain my focus in other places in the room, as he kept sending my body to the edge. He continuously shifted between mouth and fingers, as he expertly held me on the precipice, nearly making me cry. Then he suddenly penetrated me with his cock and fucked me in long forceful strokes.

"Remember, you do not get to have your ecstasy. If you do, it will be worse for you, I promise," he growled deep in his throat. He was making it extremely hard for me, as he suddenly straddled my thighs and pushed into me, his pelvis mashing my clit in a most divine manner. His mouth descended on my throat, as his hands held my shoulders. I was groaning loudly with the effort of not coming, but then he began teasing my breasts with his mouth. Suddenly every nerve ending was tingling fiercely, and I knew he would make me come in seconds. It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Stop! Aro, stop, or I _will_ come!" I managed through clenched teeth. He did as I asked, making me step back from that wonderful edge, as I panted sharply, not knowing what to do with myself.

"Tell me when you are in control again," he said in a deep voice, breath coming in short bursts, taking my arms above my head, interlacing his fingers in mine. I did my best to calm down, and then I finally nodded. His pelvis started moving instantly, and I tilted my head back, doing everything I could to not let go. My inner walls were clenched so tight I could feel every ridge of him as he fucked me into the mattress. And so, it went. Him fucking me until I was teetering on the edge of the most incredible orgasm of my life, forcing me to stop him before sweet release, then doing it all over again. After stopping him 6 times, I was feeling frantic. I had never needed a release so bad, but he was ruthless. My insides felt swollen beyond belief, I could feel something trickle down between my clenched buttocks. He was growling softly, his lips parted in a heated smirk, watching me as I struggled to contain myself, his thick manhood pressing into every sweet spot of my vagina.

"S-s-stop," I gasped for the seventh time. He did as I asked, his mouth lingering a hairbreadth away from my lips, as he held me to him. I was trembling from head to foot, whimpering as I felt my release skulking off into darkness yet again.

"Hmmm, do you want it, my dear?" he asked in a hot purring voice. I nodded frantically my arms clinging to him.

"Say it," he hissed forcefully, rocking his pelvis powerfully into me, making me jump against him a cry tearing from my lips.

"Out loud," He continued the movement, having me on the edge again in an instant.

"St-stop, Aro. I will come, I swear I will," I said, hoarse with need.

"You will not, my dear," he crooned in a threatening manner, once again thrusting sharply into me.

"Ah!" I tensed all over, my fingers digging into his shoulders, trying to force my body to not orgasm. I never knew it was so hard. I frantically tried to think of anything else, preferably disgusting things.

He thrust again - _Garbage trucks_

Thrust - _Sewage water_

Thrust - _Rats – no wait, rats were cute._

Thrust - S _ickness_

Thrust – _Mouldy food_

Suddenly he stopped moving, and I took a breather, opening my eyes to look into his face.

"Now, my dear Isabella, I would like you to clench around my penis until I spill my essence within your wonderfully snug cunt. If you manage that, I will consider letting you find your release as well. Keep in mind, that you may not have yours yet. If you however do not obey, I will keep you on edge for weeks. Do you understand?"

My mouth was suddenly dry, as I nodded solemnly.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

And so, she began, her magnificent cleft clamped around me again and again while I kept still merely resting between her thighs, my eyes on her face, as I watched her struggle with the task. She had to stop several times, her breathing giving away her impending climax. I smirked as she slowly found a rhythm that had me on the right track. I felt her walls clasp me, like a velvety vice, and I slowly felt myself creeping nearer.

When she stopped, I felt it retreat a little and she almost had to start over. I had never had such a painful erection, but I had to keep my cool. I felt that familiar tug as she slowly coaxed me along the winding road to orgasm. Her lips parted as I recognised the signs of her release nearing again and she had to stop, a frustrated sigh exhaling from her.

She started again shortly, her small fingers digging into my shoulders, as she fought the strong urge to just get her own release. Little did she know that her struggle fuelled me, and I let my breathing signify my own impending release. A small exhalation flew from her mouth, as she realised how close she was to achieving her assignment, and her efforts grew in intensity, as she clenched and clenched around me faster and faster, panting as she fought her body's response. Suddenly I felt it coming, and had to force myself to keep still, as she slowly tipped me over the edge with only her silken walls tugging on my prick. My mouth descended upon her throat as I finally came apart inside her, spilling everything I had into her, a deep groan escaping me, my body shuddering slightly against her, myself struggling to not just thrust deep and hard, knowing she would climax instantly if I did so.

"Good girl," I crooned at her, nuzzling her cheek.

Her breath was coming in small sharp bursts, her entire body trembling violently, as she awaited my decision. Would I allow her own sweet release, or would she have to endure? I got up, crawling off the bed. I could almost feel her rage, her glare burned into my back, as I walked into her closet, searching for a specific item. She lay where I had left her, as I walked back towards her. Getting into bed, I instructed her onto all fours, having her bury her face in the pillow, so she could not see what I was doing.

Then I traced the feather I had pulled from one of her hats down her spine all the way down between her cheeks, ending just before it hit her clitoris, making her moan heatedly. I lightly brushed her nether lips with the tip, only slightly coming up to touch her where she needed it the most. Her hips jerked sharply, and I could tell I needed almost no pressure for her to hurtle herself over into the abyss. I teased her body for almost an hour, several times getting her close before withdrawing and having her snarl in frustration. She would kill me if I did not soon end her misery. Well, I could go on for ever. She would just have to beg me.

Finally, I lay down, my head between her legs, making her straddle my face, as I nuzzled her neat curls, flicking my tongue out at her for the briefest of moments. She moaned in a high-pitched voice, her breathing erratic. She tried to grind onto me, but my hands kept her in place, she could do nothing to relieve that terrible ache between her legs. I licked her thighs on either side, making her tremble slightly, another moan released. It suddenly turned to a sharp cry, as she felt my next gesture, making her entire body lurch on the bed. I had moved my lips and tongue extremely fast, practically vibrating for a moment, making direct contact with her clitoris, before pulling back again.

"Oh!" She said in desperation. I did it again for the briefest of moment. Not enough for her to orgasm, but enough to make her desperate for more. She was sobbing, fingers clenching the duvet.

I pushed a digit into her, fingering her gently, as I kept up the interval, not allowing her release.

She was writhing against me, trying to find purchase.

"Aro, please! I can't take it anymore!" She finally broke. I held off a little longer, just to hear her sob into the duvet, her body humming with need. Finally, I granted her the long-withheld price of her achievement.

"You may come for me," I crooned against her skin, before vibrating my lips and tongue directly where she needed it. She was screaming now, the feeling almost too much for her, as she pelted towards her climax with complete abandon. She exploded forcefully against my lips, her hips writhing wildly. I felt an eruption of fluids shower my lips as she rode out her peak. Then I flipped her onto her back, straddling her thighs again, plunging into her repeatedly, my lips capturing a nipple, my fingers fondling the other. She practically arched off the bed, as she instantly orgasmed powerfully around me, her body jack-knifing against me, her convulsing channel dragging me with her over the edge, as I undulated uncontrollably into her sweet heat.

I gently kissed her brow, as she lay spent beneath me.

"Well done," I said huskily, before clambering off her, wrapping my arms around her, and we lay, silent, only our bodies singing in tune with each other.


	15. An Age Of Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Warning: Rated mature for content of a strong sexual nature.

**_Aro's POV_ **

"So, Edward seems a lot better," I looked at Carlisle's profile. He was smiling softly at the ground, nodding.

"Yes, Mateo and he haven't been apart since their first meeting. Mateo seems to be the balm Edward needed."

I nodded, glancing at the two young lovers. Carlisle and I were walking around one of the paths in the large garden of the Volturi castle. In the distance we could see Edward and his new mate frolicking on the lawn. I had never seen Edward so relaxed. He was laughing as Mateo whispered something in his ear.

"I wanted to thank you, Aro," Carlisle said softly, stopping and turning towards me.

"What on earth for?" I asked perplexed, stopping too to look at him. The sun peaked suddenly out slightly, and we both glinted in the sunlight. His golden eyes were illuminated, looking like amber as he stared me steadily in the eyes.

"For helping Edward. I know what it must have cost you, and you didn't have to do it. Please accept my gratitude," he said, holding out his hand, intending for me to take it. I looked down at the outstretched appendage, considering, my fingers stretching longingly towards his hand. I was almost tempted to take it. Instead I nodded slowly, retracted my hand, turning and began to walk again.

"I do not need to read your mind, Carlisle. It was my pleasure. It is not like I could have stopped Isabella from doing what Isabella wanted. I am only glad that everything turned out as it did. We would both have suffered intolerable losses otherwise."

He followed me, staying at my side.

"There must be some way that I can thank you, Aro," he persisted, looking at my profile as my eyes were on the distant horizon.

"There is," I said, frowning slightly.

"Be my friend, Carlisle. You owe me nothing. You would have done the same for me, in fact you did. You helped me rescue Isabella from the red-head, remember?"

He nodded solemnly, not saying anything.

No words were needed.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

Sitting at my desk, I was writing the final lines on some documents.

Carlisle and Edward had decided to stay a few more days, before taking Mateo with them to their home on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. I would dearly miss my old friend, but I knew we would meet again. Isabella would make sure of that. She was adamant that she needed to see them. They were her family. She would even like for us to visit them.

I would not mind; it would be good to get out of this old castle once in a while.

The doors opened quietly, and I saw Sulpicia coming towards me. She had a certain self-satisfied air about herself, which made me put down my pen and lean back in my chair, waiting for her to speak.

"I have been wanting to talk to you about some things, Aro. I have had an idea, and I have now mulled it over for some time."

I considered her, knowing that this must be what Isabella had been mentioning to me. I waited.

"So, Bella does not wish to kill humans to drink from them, and she seems disinclined to hunt animals. She even proceeded to drink from our store of blood in the kitchen, on her first day as a new-born. This gave me an idea."

I could see where this was going already, I did not need to read her mind.

"You wish to open a clinic for people to donate their blood." I stated.

"Yes," she said smiling widely.

"If we had a clinic, then we could supply Bella and others who do not wish to harm people for food. It seems like a good, victimless compromise."

I was silent for a long while, my fingers running along my lower lip, thinking.

"Have you talked to Caius about this proposal?"

"No, I thought it best to not mention anything to him before I had your approval. I know he won't like the idea."

"I do not know; he might surprise you. But how would this work? Would we be paying people for their donations?"

"I thought we could do something like that. We have a lot of poor people in Volterra, and they could be persuaded to donate this way. It is not like they will be donating organs, so they can come back again and again."

"But where would we find the funds for this?" I asked her solemnly, frowning slightly. The idea was not bad, but we needed to execute it carefully. Doctors and nurses needed to be hired, we needed a place, and the blood would have to be moved without gaining too much notice from the humans. It would be risky.

"We have plenty of money for now to set it up at first. We can worry about that later. I also thought that perhaps we could have a place at the castle for tourists to donate some blood. We could tell them it was a traditional thing or what not."

I shook my head as she spoke.

"No, that would not do. Vampires would smell the blood and they would not be able to resist. We need to keep it away from this place."

She paused, realising I was right.

"I will leave it to you, to find a suitable place. There are a lot of underground passages that we could use for transport, so it would go unnoticed by the humans. It would be wise to find a building that already has access to these. But if that proves difficult, we could build something." I said, gazing into space.

She was nodding slowly, considering my words.

"Alright, I will work on it."

"Right, that is settled then," I said, leaning forward to scribble more on my own work. She was walking to the door, and a thought suddenly hit me.

"Oh, and Sulpicia," She turned back towards me.

"You will have to tell Caius of your plans sooner or later."

* * *

**_Bella's POV_ **

Edward was silent a moment, he seemed to be contemplating what to say. I could not read his thoughts, but I felt pretty certain I knew what he was thinking of.

After a while, I decided to make it easier on him. I lowered my shield a tiny amount, allowing my thoughts to surface through.

_You don't need to apologise. I know how painful everything must have been for you. It's not like any of us saw this coming. Of course, we would be totally unprepared for whatever you can call this. But, it's over now._

He looked at me stunned for a minute. Apparently, I had never lowered my shield around him before. I grinned a little embarrassed.

_Oops._

He smiled warmly back at me.

"I know, but I still wish to say sorry, Bella. I may have been hurting, but I still shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm so sorry."

He looked down a little, smiling musingly.

"I would have never imagined that things would turn out like this. You with Aro. Me with Mateo."

He frowned slightly, looking worried.

"I hope you understand that I did everything because I wanted the best for you. It's just so easy to do the wrong thing, trying to do the right, you know?"

I nodded, letting him know via my thoughts that I understood. We had been through so much. It would be foolish for me to reject him now. He was my friend.

Edward smiled; relief edged into his face. I had forgotten to erect my shield again. It didn't matter. I stepped forward and hugged him warmly. We would have eternity to rebuild anything broken. He would be going back to America shortly. I would visit him from time to time. He understood that my new home was now here, in Volterra. And so, we stood, hugging for a long time, not saying anything.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

"You are sure, you want to do this?" Marcus was sitting in the armchair looking up at me. We were in my study, and he was contemplating my words seriously.

"Well, yes, Marcus. Isabella and I are mates after all, and it feels natural."

"Have you talked to young Bella about this?"

I leaned against my desk, half sitting on the surface, crossing my arms.

"I have not, I wanted to surprise her. I feel like she has settled in well, and I want her to feel as much at home as possible." I shifted slightly. I felt like he knew something I did not.

"Brother, I think you may be too hasty. Bella loves you; I do not doubt it as I can see your bonds, but I fear she may not be ready for this kind of commitment. It is a big decision. You should consider talking to her first about this."

I swallowed slightly, nodding.

"Alright, I will think about it." I sighed. Marcus seemed satisfied. He leaned in a little conspiratorially.

"Good. Now, I wanted to ask you something. What on earth is Sulpicia working on? I haven't seen her so excited since the invention of the one-wheel motorcycle."

He had a small smirk on his lips, watching me closely, as I chuckled slightly at the mental image of Sulpicia having the time of her life on those wretched machines.

"Yes, well she has had an idea." I explained everything with the donors and Sulpicia's plans for a clinic.

He sat still for a long time absorbing the news.

"You know, the weird thing is, that I think Caius will love this idea," he mused. I smiled widely.

"I know," I said with a soft chuckle.

He has wanted a more subtle way of eating for a long time. He detested the flamboyant way we did it at the moment. This idea with donors might be exactly what he wanted.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

"I thought Sulpicia had talked to you about this, brother?" I asked, puzzled.

Caius slowly shook his head, adjusting himself a little in his seat. He hated being left out of such matters. I had found him in the library, and sat down in the seat beside him, wishing to discuss the matter of these clinics.

"No, this is the first time I hear of it." He scoffed, sounding a little miffed. I smiled slyly.

"Right. Well, the idea is that we pay the donors, and that will give us food, but it will also benefit the poor in the city. A little blood is a small price to pay for money." I said in a matter of fact voice.

Caius nodded, thinking.

"The idea is appealing, but I do not think it will supply us enough. We need something more." He said, his mind far away. I frowned at him, waiting. His mind was clearly working something out.

"Yes, we need more. Perhaps more clinics in more cities. Or we could persuade some for their blood. Money can get you anything, no questions asked." He said, eyes still unfocused.

"And it is not like we lack finances for this. I could always purchase a few new apartment buildings or factories." He brushed a little at his sleeve. I remembered his last little shopping spree, we nearly ended up owning two small cities. He was good at finding the right places to buy. And he was of course right.

"That might be an idea. We need to have a meeting with Sulpicia then. I gave her the go for any plans she had in mind."

Caius nodded again. Then his eyes flashed towards me, and he leaned forward a little.

"Marcus told me of your plans for Bella,"

I groaned inwardly. Of course, he did.

"Yes?" I said apprehensive.

"Nothing. I just think it is a great idea." He said.

"I do hope it turns out well for you, brother,"

I cocked my head a little, observing him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing," I said, getting to my feet. I had just realised that Caius seemed to have changed. It would appear that Isabella's extraordinary gift was not just for me. I did not enlighten Caius though. I left him in the library, looking musingly after me.

* * *

**_Aro's POV_ **

A couple of days later I was yet again going through some papers in my study. It was late at night, and the large dark windows reflected the room, rather than showing the warm night outside. I had neglected too much since Isabella had entered my life, but I did not do them all at vampire speed. Sometimes it was enjoyable to slow down, and just listen to the pen as it travelled across the papers. It felt soothing somehow.

Isabella suddenly appeared in front of my desk in a flash. She was smiling, as she always would upon seeing my person.

"So, this is where you're hiding." She said. She looked stunning in a floor length dress. It was olive green, with silver decorations at the hips. I was so happy we had gotten her a whole new wardrobe, though she did occasionally wear jeans, just to hold onto some of her human side. Or to spite me. It was difficult to tell. Probably both.

I let go of my pen and leaned back in my chair, letting my eyes wander her body freely. I sensed her shiver across the desk.

"I am not hiding," I said, pushing back my chair as she walked around the desk. I expected her to kiss me, but instead, she straddled me, hoisting her dress up before she sat down on top me, legs on either side of the chair.

"I should hope not," She murmured, lips almost touching mine. I placed my hands on her waist, looking at her, wondering what she wanted.

She kissed me, first gently, then the kiss grew deeper, as her lips battled mine heatedly, her tongue searching for mine. Her finger insinuated themselves at the nape of my neck, gently pulling on my hair, massaging my scalp. When she drew back, we were both breathing rather deeply. My hips rolled instinctively, making her jump slightly, as she felt me hitting her core.

"Hmm, as delightful as this would be, I need you to come with me. I need to show you something." Her fingers were playing with the buttons on my shirt as she spoke. She seemed a little nervous, though it was difficult to tell with vampires.

"Surely we do not need to hurry," I said in a growling voice, my lips going for her throat, kissing, and licking her skin where I knew it would distract her completely.

"Uhm, a little bit. I want to show you something." she repeated, gasping softly.

"Well, it can wait a little until I am done with you, can it not?" I murmured into her skin, my fingers slowly opening the zipper at her back, letting her dress fall down in front, revealing her chest to me. I exhaled contentedly, as my fingers brushed the sides of her breasts. She leaned her head back as she anticipated my next move. I leaned down and took one breast in my mouth, suckling gently, as she moaned softly.

Her hips rocked a little, and I knew I needed to be inside her.

And soon.

"We do need to hurry, though. In a short while the chance to see it is gone. Will you come with me?" She said after a few moments.

I sighed, and zipped up her dress again, allowing her to get to her feet. She smiled widely at me, as she held out her hand for me to take. She almost looked like a child, so happy was she. I took her outstretched appendage, and we ran at vampire speed, her leading the way.

Within moments I found myself on top of the keep, looking out over the battlements at the sprawling city beneath us, the rolling countryside in the distance. Everything was quiet and dark.

I had not been up here in hundreds of years, and never in the middle of the night. We stood side by side, watching the night, listening. She took my hand, and stepped closer, kissing me gently on the lips. Her arms came around my middle, as she gazed into my eyes.

"Now, look up," she whispered.

I did as she asked and saw an ocean of stars above our heads. They were scattered across the dark sky, and I of course knew they had always been there. I had just never taken the time to really look at them. I knew humans only saw them as tiny glimmering, mostly white lights, but with my vampire gaze, I could see a plethora of colours and movements. I could also see a lot further out than any human eyes, which gave the sky a whole new depth to it. It was indeed a marvellous view.

I felt Isabella's lips on my exposed throat, as she watched me watch the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She murmured against my skin.

I took a deep breath, my arms circling her waist, savouring the moment, my eyes still roaming the deep chasm of space above us.

"It is indeed extraordinarily beautiful." I said softly. I tilted my head down, my lips meeting her forehead, then her cheek, and lastly her mouth. I kissed her slowly, languorously, my tongue prodding her mouth open, seeking entry. Her hands came up to rest on my chest, her small fingers gripping the lapels of my jacket, pulling me closer. She let out a soft moan. I released her lips.

"Thank you," I said. "This is perfect. A beautiful gift, Isabella."

She said nothing, only tugging on my jacket again to get me to kiss her, and our lips met in a heated kiss. I pulled her even closer, wanting to feel her against me, my hands roaming her back, coming down to her buttocks, squeezing them, pulling her pelvis against mine.

A moan floated from her chest at the feeling. I began backing her up against the battlements, she hit them with the small of her back. I kissed her ferociously, my lips pulling hers into my mouth, suckling hard before biting down a little. I could feel her excitement, her breathing giving her away.

I began unzipping her dress again, this time making it fall to the ground in a heap. She was completely naked beneath. I took in her small, naked frame, a growl issuing forth from my chest. She nearly glowed in the dark, her skin translucent. She smirked slightly, as she winked at me.

I had to have her.

My eyes on her, as she leaned against the parapet, the dark city behind her naked form, I slowly opened my belt, then my trousers. I pulled out my cock, and began pleasuring myself, as I watched her intently. She was gasping in small puffs, mouth open, hands clutching the edges behind her, almost writhing in excitement as her gaze was on my member as I worked myself over. Suddenly she was in front of me, falling to her knees, batting my hand away, wanting to be the one to pleasure me.

I looked down into her eyes, as her tongue came out, licking the tip of me. I closed my eyes, humming slightly in approval. Her hand came up to grasp my length, pulling back the foreskin, making my hips lurch slightly forward, the tip hitting her mouth. She licked the length traveling down to the sack beneath, her lips pulling on them, before returning to my manhood.

Then I felt her lips around me, taking me in, not so deep at first. She gently sucked the tip, letting her tongue swirl around it, making my hips buck again, thrusting a little into her soft, wet cavity. Her hands came down to my thighs, gripping the backs, as she took me in with a deep pull. The feeling of her as she sucked me, made my head snap back, my hands came to her head, my fingers in her hair, as she moved back and forth, making me hit the back of her throat, keeping me there, swallowing before moving again. I hissed in pleasure, my hold on her tightened, as I began thrusting gently into her mouth, my eyes on the sky above me.

This was the closest I had ever come to being in heaven. She was literally making me see the stars. I looked down, growling again, this time the passion fierce in my voice, and her soft eyes gave me consent, and so I began fucking her mouth, rolling my hips, pulling her face towards my pelvis. I could feel the pull as I approached ecstasy, my breath catching slightly. I did not want it to end so soon, so I pulled out of her mouth to stave off my release. My cock rested wet against her lips, and her tongue flicked out again, hitting the sensitive spot beneath the head, as she watched me struggling for control.

"You little minx." I growled, staring down into her cheeky face. She chuckled softly. I pushed against her smile, and was inside soon enough, now thrusting heatedly, as I held her head in place, growls escaping me, as I felt myself tumbling into the void, my essence on her tongue within seconds. She took everything, swallowing greedily, as I pumped a few more times, then I stopped. She kept licking and sucking, making me want her mouth again, but no. Now I needed other things to satisfy my thirst for her.

I pulled her up, kissing her deeply, as I pushed against her, making her lean back over the battlements. I lifted her up, so she sat on the edge of the parapet, her legs on either side of me. Her fingers were working as she tried to open my shirt. I paused, allowing her access. As soon as the fabric separated, her lips descended on my exposed chest, placing wet kisses on my sternum, breathing me in, mewling softly in contentment.

She was driving me crazy, and I could no longer hold back. I placed my cock at her entrance, and pushed inside her, my hand on her hips, as I pulled her against me, sheathing myself completely inside her snug channel. We both groaned, her teeth scraping my chest. I pulled out and thrust in again, and again, soon fucking her impatiently, my nose in her hair, my eyes sweeping the quiet city behind her. Her moans became more intense, and I could feel her insides tighten around me. I rolled my pelvis, hitting against her clit, mashing it between us, and her body jerked as she came apart, her insides fluttering around me. I did not relent, but kept going until she had reached another orgasm, she was whimpering into my chest.

I pushed at her shoulders, making her lean backwards, her upper body hanging over the edge, my arms circling her hips, as I held her securely in place. Her feet came up and settled on either side of us, legs spread widely, as I leaned over her, resuming my movements inside her. She tilted her head all the way back, her hair dangling in the soft air, waving in synchronisation with my thrusts. A groan escaped her, as I was now able to push deeply inside her, bottoming out completely, making her shudder within moments.

"Oh, don't stop, Aro," she hissed out. I had no intentions of stopping, she felt entirely too good, squeezing my cock tightly, me dragging against her walls, swiftly in and out. My lips found a nipple, and I took it in my mouth, nibbling, suckling, pulling on it. Her hips lurched sharply again as she reached her peak, her entire body convulsing on the parapet. I growled again, now seeking my own release, pumping into her fiercely, making her cry out with the force of my passion. I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and against my chest again, my arms holding onto her, as I suddenly felt my orgasm wash over me. I kept her there, holding her tightly, breathing in her essence, my eyes closed as the waves crashed around me. I no longer needed to see the stars, as I simply needed to hold her. She was my world now.

I now saw the stars inside her, our future ahead of us. We would have eternity, but I was not sure that that would be quite sufficient.

I would never be able to get enough of her.

"Marry me, Isabella?" I murmured into her hair. I felt her go rigid, as she absorbed my question. Her head snapped back, her eyes focusing on me. I stood silent, giving her time to think, Marcus' words flooding my mind. He felt sure she was not ready for this.

She kissed me slowly, smiling softly.

"Yes," she whispered against my lips. I held her tightly, as we kissed in the shadows, in the light of our bright future together.

My age of loneliness was _finally_ over.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me, for more stories of this kind. I have a few up my sleeve already.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> -Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the end of the chapter. So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know of your thoughts!
> 
> \- Pancakes


End file.
